Operation: Changes
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: A lab accident during a mission causes Marc to experience abnormal changes. When his behavior turns aggressive, Marc becomes a danger to his family and himself. It's up to Tony, Lee, and Megan to find a way to help him before they lose their brother forever.
1. Tragedy Remembrance

Hooray! My first TAS fanfic! :3 I've always wanted to write one! Anyways, I hope

you all enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p>I'm awake I'm alive<p>

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here, right now

I'll stand my ground and never back down

- _Awake and Alive, Skillet_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Operation: Changes<strong>_

It hurt. A lot. It wasn't the fact that he got thrown through a giant brick wall but the fact that he was so weak against this… this monster.

His siblings, Tony, Lee, and Megan were all knocked out cold by the creature's brute strength, leaving Marc alone to fend for himself and defeat the enemy.

"HAHA! Little man, do you really think you can defeat me?" The monster said, pushing down the brick wall he had just thrown the 12-year-old through. Its feature became known to Marc when he stepped into the light of the lab; Sharp claws, red eyes, sword-like fangs, black fur covering its wolf-like muscular body, a sinister furry tail that had spikes at the end of it, a long black thick mane that could rival a lion's and two demon horns curving up the sides of its head.

It stood on its hind legs and laughed victoriously, "Lie still, pup! Then I wont have to put you down like I did your family!"

Marc shakily stood on his feet and glared at the monster, thinking of a plan to counteract its surprisingly fast speeds. It was only sheer luck that he hadn't broken a bone yet and a BLESSING that he was still conscious up to this point.

Marc took one step back and thought furiously.

None of this was suppose to happen. It was just suppose to be a simple mission.

Yes, just a simple mission assigned by Jerry; to capture and secure a strange creature that was released in a local genetics lab. Simple, right? Wrong. None of the spies' saw what was coming, they didn't know that the creature had the upper hand; they didn't know what it was capable of. And they especially didn't know that it was willing to kill anyone.

Marc will defiantly need to remind Jerry to tell them their missions in detail.

"Well? Little man?" The creature snarled, revealing sharp fangs, "Come at me!"

Marc shivered; for once in his life he was scared. But he wasn't supposed to be scared, not on a mission at least. He looked over at his unconscious siblings then looked around the lab, there just had to be something he could use… anything! His eyes scanned furiously and brainpower worked twice as much as it usually did, then it struck him. An idea. A plan to take this monster down for good. Marc smirked and ran towards the monster, forcing the horned creature into an attack position. The creature smirked as it readied its claws and prepared to attack, at the very last second Marc jumped onto the creature's shoulders and leapt, using its massive body for support.

Marc grabbed hold of a dangling light and began to swing himself; from that point on he swung from light to light like a monkey. Finally he landed on his target and prepared quickly, he froze solid when he heard the roar of the creature below him. "Come down, little man!" it roared sounding angrier by the second, "Come down so I can rip you to shreds!"

"Um, how about no." Marc sarcastically said as he walked across the platform he was on and searched for his grappling hook and laser pen. He took them out and aimed the grappling hook at a light across from him; he shot at it and quickly used his laser pen to secure the port of the light. Once it was melded to the ceiling Marc took in a breath and gasped, his balance broke when the ground below him began to shake.

He looked around for the source of the shaking then went to the edge of the platform and stared boringly. That creature was hurling itself into the object he was standing on. "Come down, NOW!" It growled continuing to hit its body against the huge object. It won't give up, will it? He thought.

_Crack!_ Marc flinched, what was that sound? _Crack!_ He looked more closely at the object and gasped, there was one flaw in his plan that he didn't see coming.

"GET DOWN HERE!" One small little detail he didn't bother to look over. "DAMN HUMAN! COME DOWN!" He had no idea he was standing on a glass tank filled with unknown chemicals.

_Crack!_

Marc panicked. "Um, monster guy!" He didn't actually know the creature's name.

"You have to stop or you'll break the tank!"

"NOT MY PROBLEM!" The creature howled, banging against the tank once again.

Crack!

"That tank's filled with-"

"ALL I WANT IS MY FREEDOM! AND NO ONE IS GOING TO GET IN MY WAY!"

_Crack! Ker-ack! _

"You'll get your freedom alright! Freedom of the dead! Be reasonable for once!"

_Cr-cr-craack! _

Marc looked down at the tank one last time as the giant crack in it grew bigger, all it needed was one more push… one more and…

_**CRACK!**_

Marc quickly jumped from the collapsing tank and flew down on his grappling hook; racing against time itself as the contents from the tank began to flow out like a rapid water stream.

He quickly grabbed hold of the creature's arms and they both began to fly into the air. Shifting his body weight, Marc circled the creature into the iron-based rope and tied it around his body. Marc took in a deep breath and whipped the sweat from his brow; the creature was finally captured and secured. It began to struggle in the iron ropes but to no avail it couldn't escape, it growled, snarled and roared in frustration.

"Sorry but this cord is made of pure iron," Marc said in a matter-of-factly way, "it's going to take a lot more than brute strength to break these binds."

Marc looked down and instantly regretted it, he had forgotten about his fear of heights and almost let go of the grip he had on his grappling hook. Forcing his eyes open, Marc scanned the ground below him, that strange blue chemical that was in the tank covered every inch of the lab; thankfully his siblings were on higher ground and didn't get drenched by the substance.

For a minute, Marc watched the endless sea of blue liquids and noticed that the concoction was glowing lightly. Marc wondered what kind of chemicals that the scientists of this lab made, but then figured he'd ask Jerry once the mission was over.

He looked back to the creature and said, "Well, why don't we call WOOHP and have them pick you up, okay?"

"NO!" The creature growled struggling in its binds even harder. "I WONT BE CONTAINED AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!"

Marc nearly toppled over. "Hey! Whoa! Watch it!" Marc shouted, "Or you'll drop us both!"

The creature didn't listen. It continued to thrash in its bindings until Marc's worst fears came true.

The cable broke and gravity was taking its toll on them, soon they both hit the ground below with a splash. Marc coughed and groaned painfully as the breath was knocked out of him. The teen huffed and trembled, he was soaked to the bone in whatever concoction this was. Marc felt his skin tingle as he got a good look at the glowing blue liquid that covered his body. He clicked his tongue in disgust and noticed a different taste burn his tongue. _Don't tell me... Did I swallow some of this...?_

Marc felt something flow down his throat as he stood up, and braced himself for the fury of the creature when he heard a deafening roar raise hell. The monster was covered in the blue chemical and on all fours, it wagged its body like a dog, shaking the essence off of him and growled at Marc.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO BACK TO THAT LAB!" It snarled charging at Marc with unbelievable speeds. Before the boy could react, it had impacted into him and sent them crashing into yet another tank, Marc gagged as a different set of liquids drenched his skin and hair. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME THERE?!"

Marc coughed and gagged. Between narrow eyes, he felt sprinkles of green liquid spots singe his face and burn his throat. This is dangerous, he thought. Too dangerous. Marc swallowed his unease and glared at the beast.

"Whoever 'they' are... what they did to you... you probably deserved it..." Marc felt every pore on his body tremble. "What you've done to me and my sibs... you don't deserve freedom..."

The creature narrowed his eyes at Marc and pressed down harder on his body causing Marc to whimper. The monster brought its face closer to Marc's and snarled, baring its dangerous set of fangs. Marc coughed and wheezed as he felt hot, angry breaths stab his face.

"What do you know, little man? Your family is alive. Your life is still present. And you live comfortably with free will," the beast hissed through snarls. His horns radiated threatening heat as Marc thought that the creature was going to ram him through. "What do YOU have to complain about?"

_Must get away..._ Marc heaved a breath and felt his skin burn and drizzle with sweat. "Complain...? Hardly. However, having something like you walk around and endanger lives outside these walls does make me uneasy."

The beast growled and inched even closer to Marc. It glared with terrible, bloodthirsty eyes, but Marc - even among the pain radiating through his body - tried desperately to match the monster's intimidation. Marc suddenly felt his fear levels rise when he stared into the monster's eyes. Yet, he tried to ignore it and hide the trembles that caressed his body.

"You belong in a cage..." Marc said before thinking.

The beast snapped and Marc wished, beyond anything else, that he could take back his words.

The monster roared and spat wildly. It raised its fists and claws and barrages the teenage spy in a mad flurry of attacks. Marc screamed out in pain, he tasted metallic flavors sting his tongue and felt - shockingly and uncomfortably - some of his vertebrae shift and break at the pressure of being punched and slashed into a shattered tank. Shards of glass pierced his skin and Marc forced down the remainder if his screams.

_Please, help_. He thought, someone - anyone - help. There's no way any of his sibs were going to wake up in time.

The horned monster continued to beat up on the boy, snarling menacingly while slashing Marc with its claws. "I won't kill you boy..."

Multiple cuts opened up in the boy's skin as he felt the strange mix of glowing blue and green chemicals force their way into his bloodstream.

"BUT I'LL SURE AS HELL MAKE YOU _WISH_ THAT I HAD!"

Marc held back a scream and whimpered, this was becoming too much to bare. He needed to get away. To run. To hide. To do anything to get away from this monster that was determined to make him suffer.

Then, all of a sudden, a pulse of strength filled Marc's body, giving him the one chance he needed. Without hesitation, he collided his fist with the creature's jaws. The monster howled in pain for a second and stumbled backwards, nursing its now broken jaw. Marc quickly got away from the horned beast and got out another gadget.

The monster turned back around to find Marc standing behind it with a gun looking object in his hand; he pulled the trigger on the gadget and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a blinding light consumed the room, blinding the creature's eyesight and making it howl and thrash about. "MY EYES! MY EYES!" It roared furiously, covering its eyes with its massive paws,"I CANT SEE!"

Marc took in a deep breath. That would keep the monster defenseless enough at least until WOOHP arrived…

"DAMN YOU… SHOW YOURSELF BOY!" Marc tensed up again but quickly relaxed. The monster couldn't see him, or even smell him because of the strange mix of concoctions and speaking of which, as soon as Jerry arrived he would have to tell him about this; just to be on the safe side. Marc didn't want to end up dying or growing a few extra more limbs because of an unintentional shower in dangerous chemicals.

He looked back at the monster and instantly his eyes grew wide. "Boy… I'll find you… I'll find you and kill you…" The creature snarled, unaware that it was clawing into a main electrician box. Marc began to run towards the creature, it didn't know what it was doing… it didn't know it was sticking its soaked claws into a highly electric system of very potent cords.

Marc didn't want this thing to die, but then another, more terrifying ideology struck his numb senses. Marc looked down at the wet floor - the liquid coated, super saturated and wet floor - and his brain worked a million times a second as he came to a very frightening conclusion: electricity travels through water - liquids - and the electrons charge to unnatural levels... and Marc himself, was in the territory of being shocked to unnatural levels. Meaning, automatic death.

Marc hitched a breath and took a step towards the creature to stop him. And yet...

The beast yelled, "I'D RATHER DIE THEN BE STRIPPED OF MY FREEDOM AGAIN!"

He was too late and the beast achieved its wish as Marc's entire world crumbled to pieces.

Surges of pure, electronic energy ran through the wet ground and into Marc and the monster. They both screamed out in absolute pain, having blots of electricity traveling through their bodies. Marc struggled to breathe, his eyes went wide in terror. His chest tightened until he felt his lungs tie in knots.

The blood in his veins turned cold. Every pore on his skin screamed out in agony as the electricity violently ravaged through his thirteen year old body.

Marc felt darkness take over his vision as his mind became light as a feather and unknowing… it can't end like this… it can't…

Everything turned to nothing.

_Should I continue? Review please._

_Btw, has anyone seen the TAS episode called Operation SUDStastic? If someone has can you please tell me about it._


	2. Recovery Reunion

Warm me up in a nova's glow

And drop me down to the dream below

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

- _Castle of Glass, Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>As if being hit by a truck, Marc woke up screaming.<p>

His body flew up and hazel eyes snapped open to the pain that waited for him, by instinct Marc groaned and tried to relax his tense body. His heart fluttered rapidly in his chest as Marc forced himself to calm down.

Taking in a heavy breath, he looked around his surroundings and tensed up again.

It was plainly obvious that he was in a hospital room, yet this wasn't like any room he had ever seen. There were no windows, no chairs, and looked like to be no bathroom. Instead there was only the bed he was lying on and a single entrance door.

Where was he?

Marc knocked off the blankets that were covering him and swung his legs around, his feet touched the cold hard ground causing a shiver to run up his spine. The brown-haired spy began to walk, his movements seeming not like his own, then, all of a sudden he froze feeling a jerking force in his arm. Marc looked back at his arm and sighed. Of course he didn't see the IV cord connected to him, apparently Marc wasn't as aware as he wanted to be. He followed the IV cord up and saw it was connected to an immovable machine, guess he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Sighing tiredly, Marc hopped back on his bed and lied down; instead of figuring out where he was, he decided to think about how he got here.

Marc closed his eyes and thought hard… what had happened before he got here?

Clenching onto the hospital gown he was wearing with his hand, Marc breathed in as memories began to awaken. Yes, it was all coming back to him now. Jerry had given them a mission to catch and secure a strange creature that was loose in a genetics lab… they got to the lab and saw that… that thing… then, Tony, Lee, and Megan were all… were… Oh God…

"Tony!" Marc shouted out as he jumped up, not getting a response. "Lee!" He tried again, determined to get some kind of answer but alas the silence stayed.

"Megan!" His voice was filled with desperation. Against everything he has fought, everything that he's been through, the one thing Marc never wanted to be was alone. "Megan! Tony! Lee!" And what about them? His family, they were alright - right?

"…" Silence. Nothing but pure deadly silence.

Marc scrunched up his legs to his chest and sighed. Where were his brothers? Where was his sister? What happened to them? Did they possibly… No! He couldn't think of such thoughts! Shaking his head, letting light brown hair become messier, the spy put his forehead to his knees and sighed painfully.

"Marc?"

The 13-year-old cringed. Who had said that? He lifted himself from his knees and stood back up, ignoring the coldness. He looked around then looked straight ahead to see the shocked face of his sister, Megan.

She stood in the doorway, her face displaying astonished happiness and without warning, she ran towards Marc and wrapped her arms around his frail form, making him stumble a bit. Her mouth smothered into his shoulder so he could hardly hear what she was saying.

"Oh Marc! I'm so glad… we were…"

Cautiously wrapping his own arms around her, Marc smiled and said, "I've missed you too."

"Megan, why'd you run off like that?" A voice came from the doorway, "You could've-" Lee and Tony walked in and gasped. They didn't hesitate to join in the hug, but unsuspectingly made Marc stumble again, causing all of them to dog pile on the brown-haired spy's bed.

They laughed together and got off of Marc, allowing the boy to have some space.

"Dude, its so good to see you awake!" Tony hollered.

"Glad to be awake." Marc laughed looking at all his siblings, "It really is nice to see you all again."

"Nice to see you too, little brother," Lee snickered as he ruffled Marc's hair, "but in the future don't scare us like that again. We were actually worried about you."

"Like you aren't already." Marc retorted with a smirk, pulling away from Lee's grip.

"Seriously, bro," Lee said his tone of voice turning serious, "we really thought we had lost you…" The room turned an eerie silent; everyone's smile turned into a frown. They were all remembering what had happened, except for Marc, he was still trying to recollect the events of the mission.

"What – what happened back there?" Marc suddenly asked, his face giving off his nervousness. The three Clark siblings flinched and their frowns deepened. "Where are we? How did I get here?" He kept asking hoping to get some answers. Yet, everything remained so silent, so terribly silent that it hurt.

"You're in the WOOHP Treatment Center." The voice of Jerry explained as he walked in. The Clark family turned around and said exclaimed together, "Jerry!"

"Hello spies." He said casually then focused on the boy on the bed, "And hello to you, Marc. Are you feeling any better?"

"Well, how was I feeling before?" Marc asked with an edge in his voice. "Was it bad?"

Jerry sighed a bit and looked at the 13-year-old spy. "It actually was, Marc." A part of him regretted telling the boy this, but the truth had to be spoken.

Taking off the burden on his shoulder, Jerry continued, "Marc, you were near death when we found you and your siblings." Marc took in a sharp breath. "You had evidence of a high voltage shock and multiple cuts, burns, as well as a few broken bones to your body, we had to put you in the WOOHP Healing Chamber just to make sure that you were able to live through this…" Jerry put his hand to his forehead and groaned, "I cannot say how sorry I am for this spies. This type of mission was meant for more experienced operatives and I should've known, I put you all at high risk and nearly got one of you killed… I am terribly, terribly sorry."

All remained still, the atmosphere gained weight.

"Well, as long as I'm still alive, everything is alright." Marc smiled lightly.

"As long as we all are still alive," Megan corrected, glaring playfully at Marc, "everything will be alright, but Marc what happened?"

Marc looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"She means what happened after we all passed out!" Tony said, curiosity blooming in his face. Officially, as of right now, everyone's ears were wide open. They closed a bit more in on the brown-haired boy and listened closely to his tale.

"Well… actually…I can't remember." Marc innocently said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "The only thing I can remember is the fact that I used my grappling hook and tied that monster up, then it escaped and… and…" Marc slowly raised his hand to his head, he couldn't remember a thing.

"And what?" Tony asked.

"I-I don't know…" Marc confessed, "I just can't remember a thing."

Jerry made a knowledgeable humming sound. "Well Marc, we need to know what happened back at the lab."

"Why?"

"Because that creature, the one I sent you all to capture, is officially dead."

Marc gasped. "We're still trying to figure out what killed it but it's body biology and chemistry is a little – no, a lot different from what we're use to investigating." Jerry then snapped his fingers and added, "I almost forgot to ask you this. Marc, a few tanks were found broken in the lab while we were searching it. The essences in the tanks are unfortunately still unknown to us, but we're trying to figure that out now, but we can't know what was in there without the scientists help."

"Scientists?" Megan asked.

"Yes, the people who made that creature," Jerry said grimly, "Unfortunately they ran off as soon as we caught wind of their illegal experiments."

"Jer," Lee said cautiously, "why are you telling us this?"

"…" Jerry took in a breath and said, "Because there is the possibly that you all might have been affected by whatever was in those tanks." The Clark siblings gasped. Suddenly Jerry smiled and said reassuringly, "But then again, if you all were affected then the symptoms would've shown by now."

"By now? How long have I been in here?" Marc asked worried.

"Not long actually," Jerry answered, "Maybe only a week."

"A week!" Marc cried out, anxiety instantly taking hold of his being, "That means I've missed tons of tests!"

"… School? That's what you're worried about?" Tony snickered.

"I'm probably falling behind in my grades right now!"

Megan began to laugh. "Same old Marc, only caring about his grades!"

"Relax, bro," Lee laughed, "we had one of those plant clones take your place while you were… asleep."

Marc calmed down a bit and turned to Jerry, "So Jer, can I leave this place?"

Jerry thought about this for a while. Sure the spy looked all right on the outside but what was going on inside of him? Jerry knew that there needed to be more blood work, several more tests and 24/7 surveillance; he only needed to take the necessary precautions that were needed. Considering that no one knew what had happened in the lab and every security camera was broken, the mystery of what happened and how Marc got his life threatening injuries is still a mystery needing to be solved.

Although…

Jerry smiled and nodded, "Of course, Marc, you can go home today." The Clark siblings all cheered. "But first we need to take your IV out, get your clothes, and make sure everything is alright with-"

Marc sighed yet smiled, he didn't exactly pay attention to what Jerry was saying after he gave him the approval to go home. Being out of it for a week damaged part of his awareness but he was just glad to be alive and with his family again, although the gap in his memory was only frustrating him more and more… what had happened at the lab? And why did Marc keep having the feeling that he needed to tell Jerry something… something that was really important…

"Marc. Marc? Are you paying attention?" Jerry asked.

Marc flinched and smiled, "Of course, Jer."

…

After a while, the Clark siblings finally left the WOOHP Treatment Center, unfortunately what they didn't count on was how long they had been in there.

It was already night and by the time the Clark sibs got home, their mother was beyond the word pissed. "TONY, MEGAN, AND LEE CLARK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Their mother shouted, anger leaking from her voice. "YOU ALL WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME SEVERAL HOURS AGO!"

Lee held up his hands in a defensive position and said, "Mom, our teachers kept us late after school… we're terribly sorry we got home so late though." He saw the recognition brighten in her face as a little anger left her.

"What were you all doing after school?"

"Cleaning!" Megan said.

"Leftover homework!" Tony said.

"… Football practice." Lee said a bit late. "We have different teachers." He added seeing the confusion in his mother's expression.

She sighed then said, "Alright then, just try to be home earlier next time. I mean, Marc's just up in his room finishing his own homework, maybe you all can learn a lesson from him."

"Yah… in his room…" Tony snickered but quickly stopped when Megan elbowed him in the ribs.

…

Outside in the dark, Marc was jumping over their backyard fence to get into his room. Since the clone Marc was already in there, it would be pretty weird too see another Marc waltzing in with his siblings. So, instead, he was outside in the night sneaking through the bushes and running through the grass.

_There!_ He thought with a smile, looking up at the window that led to his room.

He quickly ran over to a tree he could climb and heard a fearsome growl.

Marc looked behind him and cringed. Growling fiercely was a full-grown German Shepherd, its fangs bared and saliva dripping down from its mouth. The dog took one step forward and began barking, instantly Marc panicked.

"_Shush!_ Nice doggie, nice doggie," he whispered, "You wouldn't want me to get caught would you?" Carefully extending his hand to the dog, Marc tried a gentle approach to silence it, but the German Shepherd snapped at his hand, missing the flesh by just an inch. Marc took a step back as the dog continued to bark.

Marc grunted, this dog just wouldn't stay quiet. He outstretched his hand but the dog only snapped it at again.

"What's going on out there!" Someone shouted. Marc cursed under his breath; his head was starting to hurt.

"Come on, dog, _shhhh…_" But the dog just continued to bark endlessly.

That barking, it was starting to get really annoying…. Too annoying for Marc.

"Quiet…" He hissed, his head starting to throb but the dog didn't stop, instead its barks only grew louder.

_Too loud…_

_Too annoying…_

_**Make it shut up…**_

Marc tried to ignore the dog and walked towards the tree, his back to the German Sheppard. He clenched onto the tree and narrowed his eyes, that barking… that damn barking… That dog was going to give him away. He needed it to be quiet, needed it to shut up. Marc gritted his teeth and started to climb, his foot buried in the wood. Marc's head began to pound as he struggled to focus on climbing.

The dog followed after him and barked even louder than before, it snarled, growled, and howled. Marc jumped down from the tree, breathing harshly as his shoulders trembled and just as he was was turning around, something in his mind snapped.

"**Quiet**!" Marc roared, his teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

The dog stopped and looked up at the human, it paused then quivered and whimpered. Marc menacingly continued to glare at the dog until it caught the message.

The German Shepherd ran away with its tail between its legs. Marc huffed and started back climbing, when he got to the window he saw his plant clone just sitting at his desk.

Marc sighed and opened the window, slipping out of the night and into the safety of his room.

A special thanks to:

XoXBloodyAliceT.T

CuzlluvChicken12

ShadowMewMew

For reviewing my story first! Thank you all, I really appreciate this! Until next chapter, my readers, thank you and please review!

And information on Operation SUDStastic is not on Wiki or Wikia. But thank you XoXBloodyAliceT.T for helping.


	3. A Spark of Reality

Violated,

So degraded,

The show has just begun.

Dominated,

By all you hated,

This will make you ULTRAnumb.

- _Ultranumb, Blue Stahli_

* * *

><p>The teen whimpered softly and unnoticeably as pain ripped through his being. He was still asleep and yet, he could feel the agony tear right through him. Muscle ligaments tore and ripped while the muscles themselves grinded up against each other, becoming denser and stretching so far that they bled.<p>

Bones rearranged themselves into a new order and began to harden, snapping and shifting as they forced Marc's body to grow. Hormones rapidly surged through his vessels as they forcibly enlarged themselves to pump more blood through the boy's circulation.

Marc cried out softly as his body unknowingly changed in his sleep. He jerked his head back and fell off his bed, stifling down one last scream as his body convulsed and twisted.

…

Morning light crept slowly through the curtains and into the room. Tony and Lee woke up tiredly as they yawned and jumped out of their beds. "Another school day…" Tony said tiredly, hardly awake as usual.

"Hm-hm." Lee agreed, not bothering to speak much. He turned to Marc's bed and saw that the 13-year-old was on the floor still asleep. "Tony, go wake up Marc."

"Huh? Why do I have too?" Tony asked, putting on his clothes and getting ready to go into the bathroom.

"Because… um, just do it." Lee mumbled, walking into the bathroom.

Tony sighed and walked over to Marc's unconscious body, he shook his shoulder and said, "Marc, Marc, wake up its time for school." The brown-haired child did not wake. "Marc… come on…" Tony yawned shaking his brother even harder, this time making the youth stir. "MARC!" Tony yelled in the brunette's ear.

Marc creaked open his eyes and growled lowly, Tony frowned tiredly and stood up.

"Jeez, you don't have to be grumpy about it..." The black haired boy looked down at his older brother as he sat up and yawned.

"Hm? Tony, what are you staring at?" Marc asked, his eyes half open. Tony hadn't realized that he was gazing straight at the older teen with wide eyes, at least he was fully awake now.

"Oh... nothing. Just wonderin' when Sleeping Beauty was going to wake up..."

Marc growled tiredly, "Ha ha. And I was wonderin' when Mulan was going to clean up his side of the room."

"At least I'm the badass princess," Tony said as he skidded out of the room leaving Marc alone.

The brunette yawned again and stood up instantly groaning as pain shot up his body. He cringed and grabbed his shoulder by instinct, his muscles were strangely sore and were aching like crazy – wait, correction, his whole body was aching. The spy suppressed a cry as he fell to his knees and embraced himself with both of his arms. Gritting his teeth, Marc took in harsh breaths and composed himself. The aching slowly stopped and left a dull throb in its place making the genius groan lowly under his breath.

Taking in one more breath of air, Marc stood back up and yawned, he took a guess and thought that the strange pain in his body was from him falling out of the bed. As soon as the throbbing calmed he went over to his closet and got out his clothes, looking at his regular cargo pants and blue jacket Marc felt an odd disgusted feeling whelm up inside him. Somehow when he looked at his usual attire he felt pathetic, was this really what his was wearing throughout the year?

Marc threw the clothes on the floor and looked further into his closet, the disgust growing even bigger as he found nothing good to wear. Come on, there must be something! He thought furiously until he reached the end of his wardrobes. He quickly began looking through his brother's closets and smiled, even a young genius like himself could figure out a decent fashion wardrobe.

Taking a little of Tony's clothes and a little of Lee's, using scissors and quick speed, Marc began working on a new wear.

* * *

><p>"Tony, has Marc come down yet?" Their mother, Karen Clark asked as she looked at her watch, "It's almost time for you all to go."<p>

"No, mom, he's probably still getting dressed." Tony answered, shoving the finishing portions of his cereal down.

"He's taking an awfully long time, are you sure he's okay up there?" Megan asked.

"Well, we found him on the floor when we woke up… but I'm sure he's fine." Lee said, grabbing his backpack and heading towards the door. "Maybe we should go, he'll be able to catch-"

"Good morning, everyone!" The cheerful voice of Marc exclaimed as he walked down the stairs with his backpack. The Clark Family took one glance at him and immediately, their mouths fell open. It didn't surprise Marc at all that they were captivated by his new look, even to himself he felt strange.

A pair of blue jeans covered his bottom half while he kept his usual shoes on. On his top half was a crimson shirt that had black claw mark colors running from every direction, over the shirt was a black jean jacket that stopped at his torso; the sleeves looked to be torn off and ripped, exposing Marc's bare arms. To add to his devilish new attire, a pair a midnight leather, finger-less gloves hid his palms.

Megan stepped towards the genius and examined his new image. "M-Marc, you look-"

"Stunning? Fabulous? Superb?" Marcus substituted with a smirk on his face.

"No, well yes, but also different." Megan returned his smirk with one of her own, "So… who are you and what have you done with the real Marc?"

Marc laughed. "What? You don't like the new look?"

"Not that we don't like it." Tony snickered, "I actually think it's an improvement!" Marc groaned but kept his smile.

"It's a good change from your normal look!" Lee chuckled as he patted Marc on the back. Suddenly their father, Cal Clark, walked in and immediately laid eyes on his son. He stared for a while and let his morning expression fall; he stared and stared but finally grabbed his car keys and said quietly to himself.

"I must be still drowsy." Karen handed the siblings their lunches and gave them goodbye hugs. "Come on kids, you don't want to be late for school." Cal said as the Clark siblings followed him out the door and into the car.

…

Needless to say that Marc's new appearance captured everyone's eyes at school; the students, the teachers, even a few other staff members who hardly knew the boy were surprised by his new attire. But if that didn't catch everyone's attention, then the slight bigger build he had did.

Marc didn't exactly notice that his body seemed a bit tougher until after P.E when he bench-pressed two times his usual standard. In truth, he didn't pay much attention to it.

By the time lunch had begun, Marc was beginning to feel that same soreness in his body but it was strangely focused on his head. Everything seemed almost too clear for him, so clear that it was beginning to hurt. He heard too many cell phones go off and distant screams were shouting in his strangely sensitive ears, every seat that moved to every bird that flapped its wings, he heard it all too clearly.

The overwhelming smells weren't easy to deal with either. The terrible scents of sweat from the gym found its way into his nose, but the stench of the cafeteria food was what made him want to retch.

And then there were the urges. Yes, urges. Marc couldn't explain them even if he tried. He hated the unnatural feeling that welled inside of him. Marc had thought that he was just hungry, considering that he missed breakfast, but after he had finished his lunch the feeling just didn't go away. He couldn't even describe how he felt it was just… repulsive and weird and hunger. Almost as if something was squirming around in him, Marc sat back in his seat and exhaled, how was he going to make this feeling go away?

"Marc? You okay?" The voice of Lee asked as he approached his little brother.

Marc softly nodded and smiled. "You sure? You look a little down about something."

"I'm fine," Marc stated, "just a bit hungry." Lee sat down next to him and placed his lunch in front of him, allowing the smells to flow through the air.

"Well, if you want you can have my fries or carrots, whichever one you prefer."

Lee offered, pushing his tray of food towards Marc. The 13-year-old looked over the tray and smiled, he grabbed at Lee's burger and immediately started eating it.

"Hey, wait that's mine!" Lee shouted in protest but was completely ignored. Marc continued to gobble down the burger until there was nothing left, he leaned back again, smiled and sighed.

"Thanks, Lee." He said gratefully as he stood up and left, leaving the older Clark to his smaller portions.

Lee looked sadly down at his lunch and sighed. "I thought Marc was a vegetarian..." He said quietly to himself. "Now what am I going to eat...?"

…

After school finally ended, nothing was getting any better. The urges had come back and this time with a vengeance, it was actually hurting as if something was clawing at his insides. Marc huffed as he walked through the hallways to get out of the school. If the aching pain all over his body wasn't enough to agitate him then it was what he saw around the corner that infuriated him beyond all levels of anger.

Stopping frozen in his tracks, Marc's gaze landed upon three older class kids, eighth grades he guessed, that were messing around with a smaller boy – wait, messing around would be too small of a word. Bullying, yes, that's the word he was looking for, Marc looked past the eighth grade bullies to whom they were terrorizing and realized that it was Tony.

Taking one step forward, the genius felt something in him awaken, and he gladly took it in and embraced it.

Tony must've seen Marc coming because when the youngest Clark called out his brother's name and alerted the bullies of Marc's presence he began to struggle to get free of their grip.

Of course Marc understood why Tony was acting so defenseless against his attackers, it was all because he had to protect his identity of being a spy, if the 12-year-old had actually beaten up three eighth graders then that would rouse some suspicion. But, nevertheless, this didn't mean that Marc couldn't intervene…

"Is that your geeky brother?" The first tall bully scoffed, putting Tony roughly down. "Maybe he has some more money than you did." He slowly began to approach the brown-haired boy as his two companions followed after him. "So nerd, do you want to make this hard or easy?"

"…" Marc didn't answer right away, instead the smile on his face turned into a vicious smirk as he turned to his little brother. "Tony, I'm going to tell you about an interesting experiment, so pay attention. Okay?"

"What?" Tony repeated, not so sure about what was going to happen next.

"It's called Schrödinger's Cat, it was a thought experiment related to the specifics of quantum physics."

"Quantum phys-waz?"

Marc nodded and turned back to the bullies. "Ignoring us, eh? You think just because you dropped out of your geek wear that you can do whatever you want?"

The first bully seethed as he rose his fist and rocketed towards Marc, "You're dead, you little-"

At that moment, time froze. The fist that the eighth grader had thrown at Marc was easily caught in his hand, the eighth grader pulled back his fist but found it hard to get out of Marc's grip. The brown haired boy smiled as he glided pulled on the fist and got in the bully's face.

Marc's eyes flashed a dangerous intent as he sneered, "You see, a physicist and theoretical biologist named Erwin Schrödinger developed an interesting theory on the state of being." Swiftly, Marc kneed the boy in the stomach and abruptly threw a clenched hand into his face. The two other bullies responded immediately. They charged towards Marc and attempted to grab him but he smoothly dodged it and grabbed the second bully by his arms.

"Schrödinger illustrated that the quantum mechanical concept of superposition, the ability of a sub-microscopic object to exist in many different states, or occupy many different places, all at once..." With all his strength, Marc lifted the eighth grader and slammed him down on the floor, knocking him unconscious. "And that's how Schrödinger's thought experiment began."

Marc smirked and glared up at the last vulnerable eighth grader, Marc carefully stood back up and smiled softly, "He took a cat and placed it in a box with a radioactive atom, a Geiger counter and a flask of prussic acid, that's a type of poison." Marc amusingly watched the older teen try to hide his fear.

"Tony, assume that, within an hour, the atom will decay to produce an alpha particle. When the Geiger counter detects the alpha particle, it releases a hammer, which breaks the glass and releases the poison. The cat will have died, right? Well, according to quantum physics, the cat will die only if an observer looks into the box."

"Really?" Tony bellowed, shocked as his brother stood completely still in the face of the last bully.

Within seconds Marc was already close enough to the third bully to knock him out swiftly and quietly. The brown haired spy looked down at the three unconscious bullies and smirked, he then turned to Tony, who was standing impressed against the wall, and asked, "So, what exactly happened to the cat, Tony?"

Tony thought about this for a second then smiled and shouted, "Knock out! It was completely and utterly knocked out cold!"

Marc laughed and walked towards his little brother, putting his arm around his shoulder Marc said, "Actually the cat is confirmed to be both dead and alive, but that works too!"

Tony groaned but kept his smile. The two Clarks took one step and the floor below them vanished, sending the both of them falling down a dirty tunnel.

**Ya… not my best chapter to write, so I'm sorry it probably sucks XD**

**Anyways: Merry Christmas!**

**And thank you:**

**Marie Antonia**

**CuzlluvChicken12**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T: SUDS was on the Totally Spies show and I was trying to find it but never did… thanks for the help, though :D**

**xxOkunixx**

**RunnerAwaker**

**For reviewing the last chapter. Thank you all for taking the time to review this story so presents for all of you! *Hands out little puppies with Christmas bows***

**So Merry Christmas to you all! And to all a good night!**

**I'm bloody terrible at fight scenes, sorry! xD**

*** And Marc really is a vegetarian :D no joke.**

*** Schrödinger's cat is an actual experiment having to do with quantum physics.**


	4. A White Lie

_My hands_

_Don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake and try to break_

_whatever peace I may find_

- _My Hands, Leona Lewis_

* * *

><p>Falling down a sewage seemed like a water slide compared to getting WOOHPED.<p>

As fast as Tony and Marc dropped down a series of pipelines, they soon collided with Megan and Lee and shortly collapsed onto a sofa. The Clarks groaned in sync as they straightened themselves up and sat back into the sofa. "Ah, hello spies." Jerry smiled.

"Hey, Jer." Lee said, "So, what's up?"

"Another insidious plot by-" Jerry stopped abruptly as he stared at Marc and absorbed his new look. "Marc, you look… different."

Marc blinked and was about to respond to Jerry's statement but was quickly interrupted by Tony. "He just doesn't look different, he's acting different too! Just a minute ago he totally beat-"

"Beat you at a race!" Marc quickly interrupted, holding his younger brother back from saying anything more. "I beat him at a race and now he owes me five dollars." Tony struggled to get free of Marc's grasp but soon the brown-haired boy let him go and glared daggers at him.

Tony didn't understand, why didn't Marc want him to tell everyone about what happened? Tony stared back up at Marc and sighed.

Jerry stared at the Clarks for a second then said, "Ah, alright then, nice outfit, Marc." The genius smiled and Jerry turned serious once again, "Anyways, another insidious plot by Tim Scam has been found out." Jerry said, turning serious.

"Tim who?" Megan asked.

"Tim Scam, he's a criminal mastermind who use to be a WOOHP employee. Unfortunately, he recently escaped from prison and is up to his no good tricks again." Explained Jerry, "His hideout is located in Denver, Colorado and he needs to be stopped immediately."

"So, we stop whatever he's planning and capture him?" Lee asked.

"Exactly and here are your new gadgets to help you do so." Jerry pressed a button and a slide in table appeared with a line of strange items displayed on it. Picking up one of the object, Jerry began to explain each of the gadget's functions and handed them over to the spies as they changed into their spy suits. "Good luck, spies and watch out. Tim Scan isn't a villain to take lightly, he's very well dangerous and cunning so be careful."

Pressing another button, the spies fell down a hole and disappeared from Jerry's sight.

The old man lied back in his chair and exhaled. "Acting different?"

…

After flying to Denver, the spies landed on a mountainside as they watched their jet fly away on autopilot. "Where are we?" Tony asked as he shivered.

"The Rocky Mountains," Marc answered as he took out his scanner and looked over the snow covered area around them, "Whoever this Tim Scam is, he picked a good place for a hideout, it'll be hard to catch a hint of anything living under all this snow."

"So, basically we're going to be searching out here in the cold for hours?" Tony whined.

"Now I didn't say I couldn't track him." Marc retorted with a smirk. He took a couple of steps forward then put his scanner away and stared at a wall of snow in front of him. He patted the snow wall and thought.

"Found anything, bro?" Lee asked, walking towards the genius. Marc nodded and pointed towards a spot on the wall of snow.

"Yes actually. Kick right here, Lee." Marc instructed, taking a step back.

"But won't the snow fall on me if I do?" Lee asked suspiciously.

Marc smirked and answered, "Probably but that's why I'm standing away from you."

Lee grumbled but aimed for the spot Marc had pointed at and kicked it, suddenly the ground began to shake. The spies stumbled but quickly regained their footing as the layers of snow below them caved in. Before the spies fell they activated the rockets on their boots and flew out of the collapsing zone.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Megan asked as the blizzard-like wind blew through her hair. Below them a white type of smog hid the mountainside out of plain site until it cleared and revealed a giant metal trap door.

"Yes, yes it was." Marc smirked. The spies flew down into the opening and soon felt the cold dissipate from around them, they flew down deeper into the lair and gasped, all of them in clear shock at what they saw.

There were corridors of thousands of tunnels all around them, as if they were trapped in a beehive the Clarks felt enclosed and confused.

"I've never seen so many tunnels in my life." Tony exclaimed, his mouth gapped open in surprise.

"Tony, you're only eleven, your life hasn't exactly been long." Megan said.

"Oh ya…" Tony grumbled. "So, which ones do we go through?"

"…" Lee looked around and sighed, "I think its best that we split up. We'll cover more ground – or tunnels – if we do," he turned to his siblings and continued, "Marc and Tony, you two cover those tunnels over there. Megan and I will check out the tunnels over here, if either of you find Tim Scam then call us." The two boys nodded and flew away into the maze of tunnels.

A flash of hot air immediately hit Marc and Tony as they entered and flew down the middle of the strange tunnel. "It looks likes some kind of carrier," Marc said as he analyzed the walls and ceilings above them, "There's no walkway anywhere and the tunnel itself looks big enough for a jet or plane to fly through… the walls look like they're made of-"

"Hey Marc." Tony interrupted, flying a little closer to his brother. "Why did you stop me from telling Jerry about that fight?"

If nothing else, Marc was actually surprised by what Tony was asking but he somehow did see this coming.

He looked into the 12-year-old's eyes and calmly answered him, "Its quite simple why I stopped you, bro, you see if you told then-" Suddenly Marc stopped mid-sentence and inhaled a sharp breath. He felt abnormally empty right at that moment and as he searched his mind for the answer, he came up with nothing. Why had he stopped Tony from telling anyone? Was it because it seemed out of character for him and Jerry would probably be suspicious again? Because it was of no relevance? Or was it something much bigger? Something he was missing?

As a result, he came up with no answer.

"Then what, Marc?" Tony asked impatiently.

Marc hadn't noticed that he had gone into a daze, he turned back to Tony, smiled and said, "Then I would've been suspended from school for picking a fight." It was just an excuse, just one excuse. "I mean, even if I was fighting in your defense I would've still been in trouble." Just one little white lie won't hurt.

"You were afraid of getting in trouble?" Tony scoffed with a smile, "Dude, no one was going to tell on you!" He began laughing and soon Marc joined in, feeling a smidge of guilt for going along with this little occurrence.

"I suppose you wouldn't." Marc laughed, "But lets keep this between ourselves, okay?" Tony nodded and started to quiet down his laughter.

Marc kept looking at his little brother, his eyes darkening, and mentally smirked. So easy, too easy to manipulate, a voice spoke in the back of Marc's mind. Marc blinked and quickly shook his head, recognition returned to his eyes as he looked back over to Tony.

What was that? Sure Tony was naïve but to manipulate him and feel proud of it was another thing, why was he-

Suddenly Marc flinched and held his arm out to block Tony from any further movement. Tony looked up at Marc and gave him a 'What?' kind of expression to which Marc answered by silencing him.

"You don't hear that?" Marc whispered as he scooted them over to the side of the rough walls. Tony shook his head and looked forward into the endless abyss of the tunnel, he then looked up at his brother and saw that Marc was focused entirely on what he couldn't hear. Marc let go of Tony and began to motion him forward, heading towards the exit of the strange tunnel. Soon Tony began to hear something, a laughter of some sort… and clanking?

As the light at the end became closer to them, the brothers acted stealthy.

Keeping to the wall, the two spies glanced around the corner and gasped in surprise. Outside the tunnel was a whole lab of machines filled with technology, beakers, and aviations, but there, standing in the middle of the lab, was a middle-aged man with chestnut brown hair. He looked to be working on some kind of machine and hadn't noticed the spies presence just yet.

"So, do we take him out from above or just surprise him by a knock out?" Tony smirked.

Marc smiled and said, "How about a combination of both?" And so, as if they were reading each others, the two brothers swooped down on Tim and were inches away from knocking him out, at least, that would've happened if a pair of metal hands hadn't had grabbed hold of them.

The spies began struggling to break free of the robot's tight grip but to no avail, its grip was too strong.

"You thought you could sneak up on me?" Tim snickered as he turned around and faced the brothers. "I have to admit, nice try but your stealth skills are still at an amateur level."

"Who are you calling an amateur?" Tony shouted in protest.

"Hm? Thinking on it, I don't think I've ever seen you or you before?" Tim mused,

"Well allow me to introduce myself, I'm-"

"Tim Scam. A former WOOHP agent turned bad." Marc interrupted, "Sorry to tell you but we already know everything about you."

"So it seems," Tim smirked, "but if you really did, then you would know not to try to ambush me." He crept up closer to Tony and grabbed him by the chin, glaring into his eyes he hissed, "Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

Tony scoffed and turned away. Tim growled impatiently at the young boy and cupped his cheek with his hand, snapping Tony's head around. "What was your name again, dear boy?"

"Don't touch him!" Marc growled, how dare that scum touch his little brother!

Out in a rage, Marc kicked his foot into the robot and instantly regretted it. His foot bounced off the cold metal plate and began throbbing in pain.

"Ooh, looks like someone's a bit angry." Tim teased, "Now what would your name be?" Marc just glared at the villain but what he didn't know was that he had sent a distressed call to Megan and Lee, telling them of their current location.

Now all he had to do was stall…

"My name?" Marc scoffed, "How useful would that be to you?" A few minutes, that's all he needed. "And what's with your hideout being in the Rocky Mountains? Pfft some criminal mastermind you are."

"…" Scam smirked and walked over to the restrained Marc, "Just whom do you think you're talking to, boy?"

He glared Marc straight in the eyes and the brown-haired child did the same, not letting his gaze fall at this man's intimidation. Suddenly a hand impacted on his cheek and Marc cringed slightly, his head turned with the movement and his flesh turned a bright red.

"Learn some respect." Scam hissed with a satisfied sneer plastered on his features. Marc growled lowly at the villain and glared back at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hey! Let go of my brothers!" Suddenly an explosion sounded through the air and a fog cloud covered everyone's vision. Tony and Marc began coughing as the smog clouded into their lungs, they heard a crashing sound behind them and before they knew it, they were freed from their metal bonds. Dropping to the ground,

Tony and Marc glanced up to find Lee and Megan smiling down at them.

"Need some help?" Megan smirked.

"As if! We could've gotten him all on are on, right Marc?" Tony scoffed with a smile; he turned to his brother then realized that he was not there anymore. "Uh, Marc?"

Running through the fog, Marc huffed and took in the tainted air around him. He knew he shouldn't have just run off like that but he wasn't about to let Tim Scam go, not after this he wasn't.

Although Marc couldn't see through the haze he could still smell Scam… that disgusting scent, he could track it. Although the only thing getting in his way were a bunch of annoying machines and stray robots but he easily took them out with a smirk on his face.

That feeling… that strange feeling he got when he fought those eighth graders was back and like before, he didn't bother to suppress it. Why would he? It felt so good and… made him feel so powerful. Almost as if he was running on pure raw power. He broke the machines in his way with his fist and… something sharp that was at the edge of his nails. Wait, were those claws? If they were, he wasn't paying attention to them. It only felt oddly natural, and... Marc liked it.

All Marc wanted was Tim Scam. All he wanted was to see that scum wither under his feet. To bleed. To pay for touching his brother. To scream for daring to touch him.

Catching the scent again, Marc began to sprint until he finally caught tail of the villain. He slammed himself into Scam and knocked the both of them down.

"What the hell-" Tim shouted until he realized that Marc was holding him down.

The man struggled to get free of Marc's grasp but it was surprisingly strong.

"Let go of me!" Scam snarled, thrashing under Marc's grip.

_Snap!_

Scam screamed out in pain as the boy broke his wrists, paralyzing his ability to move his hands.

"Now that that's done…" Marc whispered as he caressed his hand against the villain's shivering cheek and smiled sweetly. Scam shuddered in pain underneath him and Marc ravished happily in seeing this so called 'big shot' shit his pants in fear.

Raising his clawed hand, Marc happily glared down at the man and said, "Now then," his voice came out slow and soft, yet dripping acid venom, "who were you saying needed to learn _respect_?"

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! I thought I'd post this before 2012 comes around in… eight more hours!**

**Thanks to:**

**Marie Antonia: Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**xxOkunixx: You welcome and thanks for commenting again! I really appreciate it!**

**CuzlluvChicken12: I will, thank you :D**

**Speedstriker34567: Thank you, I really appreciate the compliments :D and the long review. Oh! And your story "Losing the Lost" is pretty good, there are a few grammar mistakes but the story itself caught my attention!**

**Kitty723: Dude, you can search the entire internet and never find it, believe me ****I tried xD Anyways, thanks for reviewing and thanks but I'm really not that all ****of a good writer :D**

**MarcClarkCuUTeFanXD: Its literally impossible to find that episode anywhere, and if someone does find it then it would be in French or Spanish :( I commend you for trying though :D**

**Anyways I hope everyone has a great time and thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

*** And Tim Scam is actually a villain in the Totally Spies show XD**


	5. My Brother

Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone

But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done

Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame

And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place

No hope, no future

I know I can't be free and I can't see another way

I can't face another day

- _No Way Out, Phil Collins _

* * *

><p>"Good work spies, you've apprehended Tim Scam and stopped him from completing his plans." Jerry said as he smiled and congratulated the four children. "Wonderful job as always!" He had just arrived at Scam's hideout after Lee had called him and reported that they had Scam in custody.<p>

"What were his plans anyways, Jer?" Megan asked.

"Oh you know the usual," Jerry sighed, "Take over the world and get revenge on WOOHP. By the equipment we found in his laboratory, I would take a guess and say that he was going to create a laser or gun of some type… but we're not quite sure…"

"Can't you ask him?" Tony asked then allowed the light bulb to click on in his head. He had just remembered that Scam was… unable to tell anyone anything at the moment. "Oh yeah…"

Jerry sighed and looked over to his right, the four spies following his gaze to look at the trembling, broken form of Tim Scam.

"K-K-Keep a-away…" The villain shuttered incoherently through chattering teeth.

He was restrained on a hospital gurney by leather straps but was carefully situated to the extent of not harming his wounded body.

All together, Tim looked terrible. His eyes were purplish and swollen to a pulsing ache and both of his wrists were broken and bloody. His legs were no better; they weren't straightened out by the influence of the restraints but instead jerked out in a deformed way to the point that you could see his shattered bones. His face portrayed the mental instability of complete fear and horror so much that it masked the cuts and bruises on his skin perfectly.

"K-K-K-Keep t-the mon-s-ster awa-y…"

Jerry looked on at the villain and sadly sighed. He had seen a lot of things in his life but seeing a super villain, one as powerful as Tim Scam, broken and terrified like that was just sad. He had never seen Scam this scared before and he wasn't exactly the easiest man to break.

What had happened to Scam to make him act like that?

"So Jerry, what'll happen to him?" Lee asked with a frown apparent on his face.

The WOOHP leader snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the spies.

"Oh well, we'll have to get his injuries treated as quickly as we can, he seems to be quite… devasted so maybe I'll have to put him in a psychiatric ward instead of a jail…" He the added, "Are you all sure you have no idea how get got this damaged?"

"Sorry Jer, I wasn't around to actually see Scam that well." Megan confessed.

"I was with Megan the whole time so your guess is as good as mine." Tony sighed.

"Don't look at me." Marc said, "I don't know how he got that way either."

"What about you, Lee?" Jerry asked, "Do you know what happened?" Lee looked down at his feet and didn't move. He was too deep in thought to actually hear Jerry say anything more. "Lee?" He called out his name again and this time Lee heard him. The older Clark flinched and looked up at the WOOHP leader. "I-I-" He stuttered for a second then finally said, "I don't know what happened to him."

"Hm… alright then, I'll arrange for transportation to get you all home in time before your parents realize you weren't there." Jerry smiled and turned around but not before remembering what he needed to tell the Clarks. "Oh, yes I almost forgot!" He exclaimed turning back to the spies, "We've found one of the scientists who were in charge of the lab earlier today. He's refusing to talk about the experiments that involved that creature but we'll get him to talk!"

"That's great, Jer!" Megan smiled.

"Indeed it is." He said while walking away.

Lee swallowed the dry saliva in his throat and cringed at the hand that had touched his shoulder.

He turned around to face Marc who was smiling cunningly and said, "It really is great, bro. It's great that you know when to speak and when not to." His eyes narrowed as they glared into Lee's own confused and angry orbs.

Marc snickered and walked away. Lee looked on at Marc from behind and mentally cursed at his brother's own deceitfulness.

_Lee flew through the foggy mist with haste; he called out Marc's name several times but received no response back. He was afraid that Scam had got him but that was highly unlikely, Marc was smart as well as cunning in these types of situations and the likelihood of him ever falling for a villain's trap was significantly low. But still…_

_"Marc! Where are you!" He cried out again, lowering down to the floor to walk instead. He looked around densely but unfortunately could hardly see through the heavy fog. Perhaps he and Megan overdid it with the smoke bombs… "Marc! Where are-" Lee squealed as he fell down and slammed onto the floor. Moaning he stood back up to see what tripped him, Lee looked behind himself and saw that it was a stray-torn robot mechanism._

_From those robots? He thought, picking the object up then allowing it to fall back on the ground. Lee walked on slowly as he looked down and saw multiple torn robots scattered across the floor. He walked around every single piece but then stopped as one lone robot part caught his attention._

_He picked up the scrap of metal and examined it. Like all the other stray pieces, it was torn and of no use but this one was different. It had claw marks on it. Faint yet totally noticeable claw marks. Who could've-_

_Then that's when he heard it. A scream. A blood curdling, agony tearing scream._

_Lee flinched at its tone but instinctively began running. Who's scream was that? Marc's? Scam's? Megan's? Tony's? He couldn't tell right away but he could follow it. The scream inched up a volume as Lee ran faster, determined to find out what was happening. He allowed the scream to guide him in the right direction as it grew louder… painfully louder. I'm close, Lee thought picking up his speed. Just a bit more… almost there… In the distance he could see the faint, shadowy of his little brother and… someone else? Who was that?_

_"Marc!" He yelled out one more time as his brother and the stranger came into a clear view. He smiled lightly then let his small joy fall into complete horror._

_The smile quickly turned into a frown as the screams of Tim Scam echoed throughout his hearing, but that wasn't the only thing he heard. There was another voice… and this one wasn't in any type of pain, in fact it was gleeful and cheery. A cackling, terrifying laughter that edged into Scam's own screams crinkled the atmosphere. But that wasn't what was scaring Lee. What really had him scared was the fact that Marc was the one laughing. He was the one indulging in Scam's cries of pain. He was the one on top of Scam causing him pain by punching him multiple times in the face. He was the one laughing like a mad man… he was…_

_"Marc, get off of him!" Lee cried out, seeing Scam's broken, shivering form. He ran to his brother and knocked him off, causing Marc to fall to the floor. Lee looked down at the trembling Scam and gasped, there was blood everywhere on his face and his jaw looked out of place. Had Marc broke his mandible? The villain tried to speak but only incoherent mumblings and gasps slid out of his disfigured mouth._

_Suddenly a hand out reached to Lee's collar, grabbed it and yanked him in the air, before Lee knew it he was looking into the angry face of his little brother. "Marc…"_

_"Why did you interrupt me?" Marc hissed, holding his brother higher in the air._

_Lee looked down on Marc and frown angrily._

_"What do you mean by that?" Lee spat, "If you kept going you would've seriously hurt him!"_

_"That was the whole point." Marc retorted, baring his teeth in an animalistic way._

_"Why would you do that?" Lee asked, struggling to get out of his brother's grip that was shockingly strong, "I thought you were the smart one! So why are you headstrong on hurting him!"_

_"He deserved it," Marc snarled, inching his face closer to Lee's._

_Lee gulped and slowly reached for a gadget in the back of his suit. "Why though?"_

_"He touched Tony," Marc answered, "and hurt me."_

_"You never seemed to care in the past." Got it! Lee waited for the right moment to use the gadget. It wasn't going to hurt Marc. Lee would never hurt his own brother._

_"..." Marc brought Lee's face even closer to his and snarled, "Because it was only until now that I could smell just how rank these villains actually are."_

_"But would happen if you seriously hurt him?"_

_"I-"_

_Without hesitation, Lee brought his hand to Marc's face and pressed his thumb to his palm. A hissing sound rolled as a pinkish gas released itself from Lee's hand. Marc coughed and gagged as he inhaled the gas. His body flinched as Lee thought Marc was going to let him go._

_In a frightening turn of events, Marc lifted his brother higher, unleashed something of a mix between a feral roar and scream and threw Lee down on the ground hard. Lee moaned but quickly jumped back to his feet, he took in a sharp breath and mentally gasped._

_There, looking down on him was his younger brother. When did Marc get taller? Lee thought, his heart starting to race._

_With his teeth gritted and eyes narrowed dangerously down at the elder Clark, Marc took one step towards Lee and hissed, "I wasn't trying to hurt him," his face was now an inch away from Lee's own and he could've sworn he saw Marc's eyes flash golden, "I was trying to kill him."_

_Lee felt his breath hitch in his throat. Kill? No – he had to have misheard. Marc wouldn't kill anyone. He couldn't kill anyone! Lee came back into the world and looked deep into the eyes of his little brother, there was something off about him… something about him that wasn't right… Marc growled at the teen, his teeth still bared and began to walk past the older Clark, completely ignoring everything he tried to do._

_"Don't ever get in my way again, bro," Marc growled, not bothering to glance over his shoulder, "Or else there'll be hell to pay. Do what you want with that scum of a villain, I'm done with him…" And so he left._

_Lee didn't turn around to see if Marc was still behind him because he already knew he wasn't. Lee looked down at his hand and saw it tremble lightly. Did __Marc actually… scare me? He thought, feeling his heartbeat return to a normal pace. Lee gulped then activated his (I have no idea what his communication gadget is called, sorry…) and spoke softly, "Hey Jer, we got him…"_

"Hey Lee! You coming or what!" Shouted Tony as he waved from the jet plane that he was on. Lee snapped out of his thoughts and smiled lightly.

"Um yah…" He felt for the metal slashed piece he had stored in his back pocket and shouted, "I'm coming! Don't leave without me!" He raced towards the jet the rest of the Clarks were on and grinned.

…

"KIDS! TIME TO TURN YOUR LIGHTS OFF!" Announced Karen Clark as she walked down the hallway of her children's rooms. "GOODNIGHT!"

"Goodnight!" Megan shouted.

"Goodnight!" Lee shouted.

"Goodnight!" Tony and Marc said at the same time. The lights soon fell and darkness clouded the Clarks home. Everything was silent, everyone was quickly asleep, and no one was stirring except for a certain young genius.

Marc tossed and turned in his bed, not because of Tony's loud snoring but because of the agony that tore through his being. He hissed and groaned, it was hurting… his whole body was hurting, like it was on fire! Marc's eyes snapped open as he clutched his chest and shivered violently. Cold and heat traded places in his body then mixed together into a strange painfully neutral feeling, muscles ached in sync and the disgusting feeling of having his skin in between the state of sweating heavily and stretching sickened his already bending stomach.

The pre-teen muffled down a scream with his pillow and slowly sat up and crawled out of his bed, careful not to wake his little brother. He wheezed and moaned, unbearable painful pressure building inside of his body. What was happening to him? Why was he in so much pain? He needed relief… he needed release. He needed out. Marc stumbled to the sides then set his eyes on the window, his eyes went wide as he reached for the doorway to euphoria and shuddered.

Marc didn't hesitate to open the window. He flinched for a second as the cold night air pierced his lava, sweating skin. Wind. The beautiful wind felt so good on his searing body. It carried so many scents on it… so many wonderful smells… he wanted to know what they were. He wanted to know and be released from the pain of his unknowingly changing body.

Growling, Marc hurdled himself over the ceil of the window, jumped and landed on the ground on all fours. Thunderous pain rocketed up his body as he finally released the scream he had been holding back for too long. Standing back up to his two feet, Marc began to run. Running seemed like the only thing he could do to relinquish himself of his strange aches. Marc ran as fast as his legs could go and somehow, that wasn't enough.

He didn't know when, but Marc was now running on all fours, like it was natural.

Though, Marc knew this couldn't be possible. The human spine wasn't meant to bend like an animal's - no, truly it wasn't. And yet, Marc didn't care. He denied the laws of physiology and followed his instincts.

He felt his heart pound against his rib cage and his breaths come out harshly and wildly. His eyes cut through the night, possessing and taming the cold air and sparkling stars. Marc continued to run, and run he shall.

He ran and ran and ran so much that he forgot how to walk too soon.

…

As morning light crept into the room, Tony yawned and scratched himself. With his eyes barely open he got out of bed and noticed that his brother's bed was empty. He blinked one then twice, slightly unfazed by the disappearance.

He started walking towards the bathroom but froze in place when he heard gagging sounds come from the other side. He leaned his ear against the door and listened closely. Yep – those were defiantly gagging sounds and… wheezing? Tony reached for the doorknob, twisted it, opened the door and gasped. His eyes widened in complete horror and shock as his drowsiness all together vanished from his being.

Hunched over the toilet was Marc, gagging, wheezing and coughing wildly. Sweat drenched his normally tidy hair and poured down his pale-ish skin, his eyes were clenched tight as he lunged down deeper into the toilet, spitting up whatever substance was in his mouth.

Tony ran to Marc and quickly pulled his hair back, keeping it out of Marc's way.

The genius turned slightly to see Tony and opened his eyes but just barely, Tony flinched. Marc's hazel eyes were glazed over and clouded with misery, he truly looked sick but that wasn't what made Tony flinch. On Marc's face and everywhere around the toilet and himself was blood.

Pure crimson liquid stained everywhere. Tony looked down and caught a glance at

Marc's hands; those too were caked with dry blood. "M-Marc, are you okay?" Tony asked, seeing Marc regurgitate a mixture of blood, saliva, and stomach acid.

Marc lifted his head a bit and whispered. "N-No… oh god no…" He dove back in and puked again. Tony could feel his brother's body reflex to the process, his back arching and stomach flexing. "_No, no, no, no_…"

Tony brought his face closer to Marc's and mentally cringed. He hadn't noticed the small tears that flowed down Marc's face…

"What happened?" He asked. Marc didn't answer at first. His body was aching from the forced stress and his insides felt as if they were being scrambled. He went into a coughing fit and gagged up more blood, the taste of metal searing his tongue. "Marc. What happened?" Tony asked again, concern apparent in his eyes.

"Don't… I-I ate it…" Marc moaned out, his throat beginning to constrict with physical and emotional pain.

Tony was confused. "Ate what?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Marc shouted suddenly, "It just got so annoying… I didn't… I couldn't…stop myself... it was too annoying" His body began shaking again, uncontrollable sobs racking his damaged form. "Too annoying…"

"What did you eat, Marc!" Tony exclaimed, a mixture of curiosity and concern exploding inside of him.

"That dog…" Marc choked out, coughing up another gallon of blood and stomach juices. Tony cringed and tried with all his will power not to fall backwards and let go of his brother's hair. So…all this blood is… Tony felt as if he was going to be sick himself. "I didn't mean to… it just wouldn't shut up! It kept barking and barking and I… I – oh god, I'm sick…"

Tony woke up from his own sickening pity. "No, no you're not! You just-"

"I fucking ate a dog, Tony! A dog!" Marc growled out in between ragged pants of breath. "I ate it and-" He was cut off by his own recollection of what he had done. The dog was far from defenseless; it was the same dog from the night he returned home. It put up a fight - a big one - and yet Marc, he – he picked it up and slammed its head onto the pavement. He tore its limbs off and listened to it whimper, yelp, and cry until the very end… He didn't even want to eat the dog at first but seeing its splattered body on the concrete... the pool of shining red, insides burning with fresh scents, and its lifeless shell of a body...

Oh god, he completely ate it. Flesh, cartilage and everything. He lapped up the blood, toyed with its bones and left a huge mess in his place. And the whole time he-

"Enjoyed it…" Marc finished as he dived back into the toilet. Tony felt his stomach lurch violently at his brother's declaration. Tony watched helplessly as he listened to Marc gag up the mixture of blood, tears, sweat, and saliva.

_What is happening to me?_

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh… I'm, like, so sorry it took so long to update. My mom literally broke my laptop, she threw it against my door and floor… and all my stories just vanished… they all died and went to where ever…**

**ANYWAYS! Poor Marc… feeling the effects of the changes taking place :( luckily**

**Tony's there to help him! And Lee… well he'd better watch out. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I'll put up the new chapter as soon as I can!**

**Review Time!**

**CuzlluvChicken12: Yes… yes he has :D isn't it wonderful?**

**Speedstriker34567: That, my friend, is detailed imagery. A writer's best friend ****:D And no, its okay. What Fear says sounds really good… and slightly creepy xD I ****LOVE IT! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**xxOkunixx: Thanks dude, it's really nice of you to say that :D and I'm glad you're loving the story, it really gives me inspiration when people tell me what they think of the story. Rather it's a bad or good comment, I still want to hear it.**

**Marie Antonia: Does this answer your question? Marc really jacked Tim Scam up, didn't he? Anyways, thanks for reviewing again, I really appreciate it!**

**Meganclarklovet368: Thank you :3**

**Kitty723: Sorry dude, if I knew where to find the episode I would tell you and everyone else… although every episode from season one up to season two episode ten is on YouTube. But sorry I can't help you… thanks for reviewing though!**


	6. Don't Worry

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling, I can't seem...

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take

I've felt this way before

So insecure

- _Crawling, Linkin Park _

* * *

><p>The pre-teen just sat there, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. He looked solemnly down at the plate of food Tony had shoved in his view and frowned. His eyes drooped and his hair covered his pitiful face with shadows.<p>

Marc didn't feel like eating at all, not after – that. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, just in the small corners of his senses, even after he regurgitated the mammal.

Tony was sitting beside him, his own face showing sympathy for his older brother, he had even gotten Marc a salad, his favorite, in hopes that the pre-teen would feel better. But it didn't work. Even after half of the school day was done, Marc just wouldn't let up, but then again who could blame him.

Tony would feel disgusted with himself too if he ate a dog but nevertheless…

"Come on, Marc." Tony whined, "You have to eat something."

Marc didn't lift his head to look at his younger brother but hesitated to answer him, "I-I'm not hungry."

"Yah right!" Tony hollered, "You have to be! You didn't eat anything else after you threw up that-" He quickly stopped himself, seeing Marc's eyes widen in terror and repulse. "I'm sorry." He quickly said, calming himself down.

"No, no it's okay." Marc said with a shaky smile. He didn't want Tony to feel bad about any of this, it wasn't his fault to begin with. Nothing was. Yet, Marc just wished he could find out what was wrong with him.

The fact that he ate a dog was one thing but the plain truth that he enjoyed it was another. But he couldn't lie to himself, he did feel fulfilled after... Marc hitched a breath, realizing where his thoughts were going.

Looking back down at the plate filled with green leaves, Marc couldn't help but feel sudden repulse to the salad. It wasn't what he wanted. What he craved was something else… something that would sate his hunger.

Marc then caught up with his own thoughts, no… no that isn't right! He mentally screamed at himself, how could he just go back to thinking like a savage animal?

Something then became horribly clear to the genius. Besides the obvious truth that there was something wrong with him, the truth had to go deeper – much deeper. He wasn't himself at all. He hardly felt like himself, he hardly even felt… human.

"Marc." Tony said sternly, calling his brother back from his thoughts. "I think we should tell Jerry about this."

Immediately, Marc's whole demeanor changed. He snapped up to look at Tony's – for once – serious face. Marc hysterically said, "What?"

"Well I've been thinking, and maybe, just maybe, he can help with this."

"Tony, you're joking right?"

Tony shook his head. "Not this time, bro."

Marc scoffed, a bitter smile rose on his face. "Tony, this isn't such a big deal that we need WOOHP to get involved in this."

"Marc, you ate a dog!" Tony practically yelled, "A dog! That's not normal!"

"I know it's not! Bu- But I just don't want Jerry to know about any of this!"

Marc stuttered, "If he does then who knows what he'll do…"

"…" Tony could understand where his brother was going with this. "He'd probably just run some tests or something like that but – " Tony inhaled and quickly said, "but if you don't want me to tell him about this, I won't."

Marc face lit up with happiness. His frown quickly turned into a smile as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "Thanks Tony!" He said, "I owe you one!"

"By letting me go?" Tony said with a shaky smile as he shivered in his brother's embrace. Kids in the lunchroom began to notice the pair of siblings hugging and started snickering amongst themselves, much to Tony's embarrassment. Marc didn't let go at first but flinched when a new voice entered his ear.

"Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." The female voice giggled, "Hugging in public? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey, Megan," Tony snickered shakily, "do you mind helping me out here…" Megan smiled, shook her head and sat down next to her brothers with a tray filled with food.

After a while, Marc let go of Tony and smiled at Megan.

"So, what's got you in such a good mood, Marc?" Megan asked.

"Oh you know, the usual," Marc said then quickly came up with an excuse, "Tony got a hundred on his algebra test thanks to my tutoring, no big deal." He then laughed to seal the lie.

"Oh? A hundred?" Megan questioned and looked at Tony who still had a shaky smile on his features. "That's good," she said with a grin, "so have any of you seen Lee around?"

The smile quickly faded from Marc's face. "Lee? No, I haven't seen him all day today."

"Neither have I." Tony said, "Why? Did he get in trouble or something?"

"No, I just haven't seen him lately, and this morning he was acting a bit weird… a bit off if you ask me…" Her smile turned worried as she began laughing, "But it's probably nothing!" They all joined in the laughter until Megan suddenly stopped and looked over at the plate of salad that was in front of her twin.

"Marc, aren't you going to eat?" Marc and Tony both cringed. "What about you,

Tony?"

"Um… I'm going on a diet!" Tony hysterically said as he patted his stomach, "No more junk food for me! Ha ha ha…" He met Megan's confused gaze then laughed some more, making Marc sigh in disbelief.

He never was the best liar. Marc thought with a grim frown. "I'm just not hungry." He said in a monotone voice. Memories flashed before his eyes again, and like before they were not a pretty sight. He looked down at the salad and grimaced inside, he really did have no attraction to the food instead he felt disgusted with it. This was what he loved to eat? Maybe once… but now…

"Come on, Marc. You have to eat." Megan sneered, "I saw you skip out on breakfast and if you're not careful, that big brain of yours will soon run out of energy!"

He looked up at Megan and glanced over at Tony whose eyes were shimmering with a bit of worry, he then sighed. He really was making everyone worry about him and he didn't want them to be concerned about his health, although Megan didn't completely know the truth of the matter.

Marc looked back into his twin's deep shimmering, worried eyes and felt his gut tie in a knot. He bit his bottom lip and forced down the dryness in his throat.

Marc looked down at his lap and cursed himself for making her worry - Megan, out of everyone, shouldn't have to worry about him.

So, with heavy disgust, Marc picked up a fork, dug into the salad and lifted it to his mouth. His teeth ground up with repulse as the flavorless leaf touched his tongue and flowed down his throat. Within seconds, Marc gagged then his head jerked back. All at once, pain introduced itself throughout his body as he muffled down a scream. Rippling, growing agony flared in his throat as Marc grasped his stomach and heaved. It wasn't just the taste of the leaf that sent Marc spiraling, no - it was something so much deeper than Marc could rapidly think of. He felt his stomach burn and violently reject the food he had forced himself to eat. As if his own stomach acid was melting away his insides, Marc coughed and sputtered as he vaguely heard a blurred, female voice come from his right -

"Marc... are you okay?" And a look of innocent anxiety to his left.

Scooting past Tony, Marc fell to the ground and began to regurgitate all over the floor, coughing and spitting wildly as the pain and displeasure coursed through his being.

"Marc!"

"Bro!"

* * *

><p>Back at WOOHP, Jerry was smiling dignified with the current change of events.<p>

"Now will you tell me everything you know?" He smirked, looking down the silver-haired man that was panting fiercely.

"Yes! Yes of course! Just enough with the tickling!" The man said with tears brimming down his face. "What the hell kind of torture is that anyways!"

"The WOOHP kind." Jerry said, "Now tell me the specifics of what experiment you were doing? What does that creature have to do with any of this? What were those chemical tanks in the lab? What is your name? Whom do you work for?"

"One question at a time!" The man snarled, "My name is Matthews Gorgon and what the hell are you talking about? What experiment? What lab?"

"The experiment that involves this creature!" Jerry shouted, showing the man a picture of the wolf-like creature with horns, its body was sprayed out on a table no doubt taken from the WOOHP morgue. "What involvement do you have with this thing!"

Matthews remained silent for a second then scoffed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what the hell that thing is!"

Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious! I only worked in the biochemical department! Dr. Chang never let me anywhere near his projects or-"

"How many of you are there?"

"Well, Jackie and Mac were the only employees in my department, but in Dr. Chang's..."

Jerry held his hand up. "Who is this Dr. Chang?"

Matthews blew his long silver hair out of his face and showed his brightening eyes. "Who's Dr. Chang? He's only the most brilliant mind to ever walk the planet! He specializes in mechanics, bioengineering, chemotherapy, neurology, anything really!"

"What was he working on?" Jerry pressed on, ignoring the scientist's fan girl rant.

Matthews turned quiet.

"Don't act like you don't know. I know for a fact that-"

"JERRY!"

Jerry stumbled backwards at the sudden call of his name and quickly turned around, staring right into the face of a holographic Lee. "Ah, Lee, what brings you… somewhat here?"

"I need you to analyze this." Lee said quite quickly as he held up a metal slashed piece in his hand.

"Right now?"

"As soon as you can, actually."

**Author's Note: I've said this on all of my latest updates and I'll say it again!**

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update this! My mom broke my laptop and I've been trying to buy a new one so… yae. Anyways, thank you all for being patient with me! I really appreciate that everyone still loves this story! So until next time! Bye!**

**Review Time!**

**xxOkunixx: It was? Sorry xD I was trying to make the scene really dramatic.**

**Marie Antonia: Thank you! Glad you loved it!**

**CuzlluvChicken12: Thanks :D I was aiming for that!**

**Speedstriker34567: That's a mouthful dude XD Let me just say: Awesomesauce!**

**Kitty723: Blame Cartoon Network dude. They're the ones who replaced the show with The Amazing World of Gumball, and that show is just plain dumb D:**

**EmilBluehill: Thanks for reviewing dude!**

**Chaos Leo Kingdom7: Thanks and what? He almost killed himself? Om my gosh, tell him that I hope he's okay and that he gets better!**

*** And yes, WOOHP does torture with tickling mechanisms. Watch The Amazing Spiez ****Movie and you'll know!**


	7. Eyes of a Killer

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel like a monster

- _Monster, Skillet _

* * *

><p>Marc gagged and coughed wildly. He heaved and struggled to breathe. His stomach rejected the healthy green leaf like the plague and shook his fragile body violently. He couldn't stop himself from trembling, but that seemed to be the only thing that distracted him from the pain that pounded in his chest.<p>

The agony grew.

It coursed.

It twisted.

And it bled into the rest of his limbs.

The youth quickly muffled down a scream as his body collapsed on the floor, convulsing and shivering unnaturally. He knew he was attracting unneeded attention but he didn't have the ability to care right at the moment.

"F-Fuck…" He hissed, clenching his head with one hand and his stomach with the other. It hurt so damn much. He didn't know what to do. He had felt this kind of pain before, but not like this – never like this.

Then that's when he felt it, a hand grab onto his own. It was so warm, so calming, as if it was fighting the pain with him.

Marc forced his eyes open to see whose hand was holding his. His sight met the worried face of Tony, his own eyes shaking with fear and strife. Marc squeezed

Tony's hand as hard as he could as another strike of pain thundered through his body, he felt Tony tense but his eyes didn't leave his. He never left him…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nerd and his brother." Marc heard the mocking voice and shivered. No – not them, not now. "You beat us last time nerd, but not this time."

For a second Marc forced himself to look at the three eight grader bullies, a growl escaped him and before he knew it, he had been kicked in the chest by the taller bully.

Marc gasped and spat out saliva, though that only intensified the pain and constricted his throat. Everything was going blurry now. Flashes of red danced in his vision and caught him unfocused. He wanted to sleep now. To rest for one minute – just one, single minute. Sixty so little seconds. But he couldn't when he heard Tony scream in pain.

"Let him go!" Megan hollered, but the second, red headed bully just pushed her to the side, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Megan!" Shouted Tony.

Megan... Marc hissed inside his mind as he struggled to get up. Not her... don't hurt her! Come on! Get up! Marc clenched his teeth and felt his body betray him again, he plummeted to the floor and coughed.

"Tch. You're pathetic." The lead eighth grader said as he pulled Tony into his face. He raised his fist and rocketed it towards Tony's face. Tony fell to the floor and covered his face in pain, he had had worse but still…. He never was use to pain. Suddenly he found his hands being pried away from his face and met the twisted agonizing face of his older brother.

"T-Tony, are you ok-" He didn't finish his sentence, he was too shocked by the black eye that was now displayed on his little brother's face. He ignored the pain coursing through his own body and shivered with a new anger.

Blind rage took place in Marc's eyes as a snarl escaped his curled back lips. A new power awoke within him that he could not hold back nor deny. He looked back at the three laughing bullies and glared dangerously at them. How dare they harm his brother. His sister. How dare they…

"Marc. Marc?" Unknown to the genius, Tony had been calling Marc's name for quite a while but he seemed to be in a gaze. Tony was worried again, was Marc ignoring him? – no, this was different. He was different. He caught a glimpse of Marc's eyes and cringed.

They were… golden red. A burning flame shining with malice way beyond human comprehension. Marc narrowed his eyes, his irises glowing golden and pupils turning a blood colored fury.

"Marc, what-" He couldn't finish, Marc had leapt towards the three bullies with a feral snarl escaping him.

He raised his fist through gritted fangs and hurled it towards the bully, meeting flesh and breaking bones. The eighth grader fell to the ground instantly while the 13-year-old easily took out his two companions. But that wasn't enough. They deserved to be punished more – more punishment, more pain, more blood.

Claws sprang from Marc's fingernails and slashed furiously at the two smaller bullies. He heard their screams, felt his claws carve easily through their flesh like a butter knife, and tasted their blood as some of it twinkled into his mouth. Without knowing it, a smile grew on Marc's face as he relished in the piercing screams of agony.

He didn't back off, they didn't deserve mercy – they didn't deserve to live… suddenly he felt something hard hit him on the head.

Marc scowled. He turned around and looked down on the taller bully who was flabbergasted at the broken chair he had attempted to knock out Marc with.

Snarling, the younger boy pounced on the bully, pushing him to the floor.

Marc purposely plowed his knee into the older teen's groin. Marc listened to the bully whimper and yelp, but that wasn't enough. As his claws dug dangerously into the teen's wrist, Marc drew blood and growled lowly in his throat. The bully's face scrunched in pain and yet, this wasn't enough - no... this was far from enough.

"_Scream for me_."

The bully shivered in fear, ignoring the pain in his gut, and gazed into the youth's burning golden red eyes. With eyes reflecting that of a killer, they held something that a human couldn't fathom; a feral and angry dominance.

Something beyond old... beyond even the king of the beasts.

His eyes seemed to shout to him, "Mine! My family! My territory! How dare you touch what belongs to _me_!" but before the bully could even attempt to move, Marc leaned in closer and bit into his throat.

He gave into Marc's previous command and screamed. He cried. He thrashed. He did anything to get out of the young man's tight and painful grip. Marc on the other hand was shivering with delight, the meat was screaming quite well, but he could do so much better than that.

Marc dug in deeper and teared away at flesh and muscle. He tasted the meat and shuddered inside. A part of his mind - a small voice in the back of his brain - screamed at Marc to realize what he was doing, that this was wrong.

And it was _right_. Marc immediately realized what he was doing. He realized that he didn't want this - he wanted _**more**_. It was wrong of Marc to restrain himself from the pleasures he so _rightfully_ owned. With a terrifying smirk showing off his blade sharped teeth, Marc indulged deeper into the teen and heard his cries reach a crescendo.

Oh god it tasted so right. Everything. The taste of pure pleasure, liquid pleasure that coursed through his body and replaced the pain. Suddenly, he felt someone pulling him back. No – that wasn't right. This was his prey. _His_ food.

And he wasn't done yet. Marc thrashed angrily at the person who dared to interrupt him, his claws met skin and a yelp sounded – a yelp that Marc knew all to well.

The genius stopped moving and turned to face Tony, blood was easing down his face from the claw marks Marc inflicted upon him.

"T-T-Tony. I…" Marc's voice couldn't work. He was too ashamed. Too afraid of himself. He had hurt his brother, his little brother.

"Marc, are you okay?" Tony asked through a bright hesitant smile.

"No – No, are you okay?" He swiftly turned to his brother with worried, emerald eyes and said, "Oh my god, I hurt you. You're bleeding. Blood. Oh my god I'm so sorry. So, so sorry!"

"Marc, its fine. You didn't know what you were doing." Reassured Tony.

"But Tony-"

"What in blazes has happened here!" Shouted the angry voice of the school principal, Ms. Everdeen. "Well? Someone get the nurse! These boys are bleeding heavily and who is responsible for this?"

"Marc Clark did it!" Shouted a kid in the crowd around them.

"Marc?" The principal turned to the genius who was hugging his brother and walked towards them. She flinched backwards when she noticed the smears of blood on his mouth and chin. "Y-Young man, did you cause all of this?"

There was no denying it, Marc did cause this. He was the reason why all three of those eighth graders were on the floor unconscious and bleeding to death, but quite frankly he didn't care. He owned up to what he did and embraced it, just like he embraced the power that flowed through him during his savage rage. The boy genius let go of his little brother and looked around.

He met the scared expression of every boy and girl in the cafeteria, including his own sister. Their eyes were screaming at him, yelling "Freak!" "Monster!" "How could you?" "Will he hurt us?" Yes – those were the glares he wanted. They all feared him and that was good. They should be scared of him. They should respect him. He was dominant – he was the alpha male and they were only toys to be played with. Nothing more than prey. Meat. Game.

He loved those eyes, but he loved his little brother's the most. Yes - Tony's eyes showed fear but also worry and love. He couldn't explain it but there was a calm warmth that enveloped from his eyes…

"Well, Mr. Clark? Did you do this?" The principal asked again.

Marc turned back to the principal just in time for his eyes to flash an amused golden red. Marc smiled as he smelled the fear on the older woman and looked her dead in the eyes. His voice came out amusingly dangerous and older but held the intention of a thirteen-year-old boy.

"Yes, I suppose I did do this."

A few gasps came from behind him, but Marc didn't care. He licked the blood off his lips and looked down at his blood stained claws, hiding them in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Young man, what would possess you to do this? To cause such carnage?" Ms. Everdeen asked.

"They started it," he simply said, sounding more like an kindergardener.

"And you sought to rectify their violence with your own?"

"I'm just making the field fair," Marc snarled, showing his teeth. "They pick fights with everyone! They steal money from younger students! They bullied my brother and hurt my sister! They deserved what they got," Marc looked down at the bullies and felt his anger dangerously come back to life. "And so _much **more**_..."

"This doesn't excuse your actions." She looked down on Marc, how _dare_ she...

"What? It's not like you do anything to stop them! A kid comes to you and you send them off with reassurance of solving the problem! But you let them run wild like untamed piglets..." Marc felt his blood boil, "they need to be put down."

He felt his claws dig into his palms, drawing blood. He had to do it. He was the only one who could!

Suddenly, Marc flinched as he felt his harsh breaths quell alongside the fire burning in his gut. He felt his sharp nails return to dull lengths, fangs shorten to normal teeth, and Marc - having forcibly calmed down - felt recognition return to himself. To his mind, body, and soul.

_Dear god_ - what had he done? Marc didn't dare look back at the bodies, he couldn't stare at his handiwork any longer.

"As per the rules of Southdale Jr. High School, by the student code of conducts."

Marc slowly slipped his blood soaked hands out of his pockets and stared horrified at them. His hands trembled violently as he felt pressure build in his throat, making his face throb in heat and pain.

"You, Marc Clark, are suspended from school immediately."

With his enhanced hearing, Marc could hear the principal mutter under her breath a word that made his heart cry out in agony.

"Freak."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been sooooooooooooo busy that it's unbelievable! Anyways… thank you all for being so patient! And thanks for reading and sticking with this story so far! I'll try to update quicker next time… but reviews would encourage me to write faster :D**

** Review Time!**

**Frustration: Sorry you had to wait for so long D: and I hope the chapter is to yours and everyone else's liking.**

**OMG: I can't give up on this story, its way too awesome :D**

**Kitty723: Preaching the choir on that one dude xD I hate that show almost as much as Problem Solverz, though Adventure Time and Regular Show are alright, but just alright… oh and the amazing spiez movie… sorry it was only the Twins of Trouble three part episode Dx no movie sorry.**

**CuzIluvChicken12: Thank you :D your words are very kind and encouraging.**

**Spd Striker: Sorry I made you wait xD I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. And are you okay, honestly? I may not know you very well but I still care about you.**

**Marie Antonia: Thank you :D This story's only going to get better from this point forward!**


	8. The Pressure of Realization

I'm taking a ride off to one side

It is a personal thing.

Where?

When I can't stand

Up in this cage I'm not regretting.

I'm gonna lose you,

Yeah I'm gonna lose you

If I'm gonna lose you

I'll lose you now for good

- _Lose You, Pete Yorn_

* * *

><p>"MARC CLARK, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO!" Cal Clark shouted at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!"<p>

Marc ignored his ranting Father as his fingernails dug into the arms of his chair. He looked away from his mother and father, who stood in front of him and were both fuming with anger, and trembled but his parents were too furious to realize.

Marc Clark was not one to get scared so easily, except for his irrational fear of clowns and heights nothing else could scare him enough to make him today proved him wrong.

Today was, dare he say it, terrifying - no, worse than that. Today he was absolutely horrifying, but not for what he witnessed but for what he did.

Marc Clark was scared of himself.

The way he behaved was not how he would act. Marc Clark wouldn't tear someone's throat out, Marc Clark shouldn't have claws or fangs, Marc Clark shouldn't be suspended from school - no, that wasn't him. He wouldn't act this way. No, no, NO!

Even as the young brown haired boy listened to his parents scream bloody murder at him, Marc couldn't forget the moments that have occurred. He had acted so wild, like an animal defending its territory. He could still faintly taste the blood in his mouth and smell it under his fingernails. His nails and teeth had changed back to normal but there was still one other thing that gnawed at the inside of his brain, during his mad rage his way of thinking was... Strange - no, it was erratic and inhuman.

He thought like an animal and yet like a human. Like something in between.

When that older eighth grader had injured Tony, Marc had acted upon a foreign instinct. An instinct that was breath taking. He had been filled with rage beyond his understanding, power had pushed itself into his veins and his vision has turned a violent red, the only command that echoed through his brilliant mind was dominance based. "Out of line prey, show him who's in charge!" The command bounced around in his brain, dancing in his skull like a cat with a fiddle.

An unexpressed anger had boiled within him, but that wasn't what was making Marc scared anymore.

What was scaring him was the fact that the anger never went away. It was still there. Inside of him. At this very moment he could feel it ebbing into his veins, infusing him with dangerous, feral traits.

"Are you listening to us, young man," asked Karen.

Marc didn't respond. He closed his eyes and tried to push the anger back. It crawled under his skin, determined to reach his mind.

_Help me..._

"Son, we know you've been under pressure from school, but this isn't the way to go." Karen said, softening her tone with her son. It's true, Marc would never act this way. There wasn't a single violent bone in his body. "Marc, is there anything you need to tell us?"

Marc breathed as he struggled to hold back the sour emotions. He felt the anger awaken, bursting in his eyes and mind and searing through his body.

"Marc, your mother asked you a question," Cal said.

_I can't..._

"..." Marc but his bottom lip. It was too late.

"Marc?"

The teen clicked his tongue. "Bitch..."

His mother gasped. "What did you say?"

…

Tony lied in his bed, completely encased in his thoughts. He was really worried, for Marc that is, he had acted so out of character today. Well, truthfully, Marc had been acting out of character for a while now, Tony just never thought of noticing it – at least until today… because today had gotten out of hand.

Tony had never seen Marc act so vicious before, he was usually the type of person who would be calm and collective in a time like that.

Groaning, Tony pulled out a comic and began reading to get his mind occupied. He could finish his homework another time, right now Tony didn't want to think about anything else that was related to school. If he did then he would surely remember what had happened, and that was the last thing he wanted… only because – for once – Tony was actually a bit scared of Marc.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was truly, and absolutely scared. Those fierce inhuman eyes that didn't belong on Marc still haunted his thoughts, and those claws and fangs, Tony was the only one who noticed those changes. Those non-human changes… what was really happening to his older brother?

No – the question was how did this happen? And when. Tony blinked and flipped though his comic, he doubted Batman could help him think but it was worth a try.

Tony thought back, to the times that Marc wasn't this violent but was still acting strangely.

When was that? Tony felt his head throb, he had never thought this hard about anything in his life… well not including a history test he hadn't studied for… speaking of test was there one tomorrow? Was it math or –

No! Don't think about school, this isn't the time. Tony scolded himself and continued thinking, he looked over the past days he could remember and slowly, but surely, he found his answer.

After that mission! Taking in a sharp breath, Tony shivered at the memory of encountering that – that monster they had fought. Tony remembered that he had blacked out but the last of his siblings, Marc and Lee, were still fighting that creature. They were the only two left… but something had to have happened after that…. But what was it? Tony recalled every detail of the mission before his black out; they were fighting… in a genetics lab.

BioWorks for Tomorrow, that's what it was called. It was a room filled with equipment and chemicals that Marc had told him specifically not to touch… but… then that monster ambushed them, that Lubrihorn – what Tony was calling it now – attacked them out of nowhere and took out Megan first.

Lee had screamed something to Tony about watching out then… that was it. Tony blacked out; the Lubrihorn had gotten the drop on him… but not before Tony saw one final scene… one moment that led to the solution…

The monster had knocked Lee out as well, and Marc was left alone to fight it.

With a bold grin, Tony chuckled and stopped flipping at a page where it showed Batman throwing the villain into a jail cell.

_World's greatest detective doesn't have anything on me!_ He thought triumphantly.

The solution was so simple! All Tony had to do was go back to the lab and find out exactly what happened there! Maybe there were some active video cameras that WOOHP hadn't confiscated already… wait, they were all destroyed...

Tony groaned, but then thought of the next best thing besides a video camera. Marc himself.

"… Where do you think you're going young man…!" He heard his father scream from downstairs. Tony flinched and dropped his comic book.

"… Get back down here!… this instant…!" He listened in on the yelling and jumped off of his bed. Tony furrowed his brow as silence became known, until the familiar voice of his older brother broke it.

"Fucking make me!" Tony gasped and felt a shiver travel up and down his spine.

Marc wouldn't say those words; especially to their parents… this truly was getting out of hand. Without warning, the door slammed opened just as Marc came stomping in. He didn't look back at Tony but instead slammed his fist against his computer desk in a blind rage. Tony pushed himself to walk closer to his brother and got a better look at him.

"Marc, are you okay?" Tony asked softly. The brown-haired genius didn't respond, instead he turned towards Tony and glared dangerously at him. His back was heaving up and down while Marc was taking in harsh, short breaths of air, sweat poured down his face and glistened with his returned golden red eyes, his hair stuck out in every direction and his teeth were clenched tightly together to the point that they looked like they might crack under the pressure.

Tony forced himself to stay still and repeat himself, "Marc… listen, are you okay?" He cautiously raised his hand and placed it against his older brother's shuddering shoulder. Wait – shuddering?

"Get off of me…" Marc said lowly under his harsh breaths. His glowing eyes narrowed down at Tony but he didn't let go. For a minute, Tony thought about why

Marc had those eyes anyways. After the fight, Marc had returned to normal… yet, why does he –

"Don't touch me, Tony." Marc hissed, interrupting Tony's thoughts. The 12 year old cringed and slowly pulled his hand off of Marc and back to his side.

"_Leave_." The word itself was cold, but coming out of Marc's mouth - in such a frigid, inhumane tone - made it sound like pure venom leaking from a snake.

"Marc, I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately." Tony pushed on, fully aware of the trouble he was creeping into.

"_Leave_." Marc growled, baring his clenched teeth.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me you're okay."

"Get out."

"No."

"_Get. Out. **Tony**._" The pressure was unsettling and pressing mercilessly against the dark haired boy.

"I'm not leaving you." Tony huffed, mustering whatever courage he could to face his older brother.

Tony had expected Marc to scream at him again but instead he kept silent, only his rough breathing could be heard. Tony took another step closer to Marc to the point that he was only an inch away from his face. Looking up at Marc, Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

There was a pained expression twisted on Marc's face and his arms were wrapped tightly around his body, golden red orbs were wide with self-aware agony and his mouth was open tiredly, desperately trying to take in the air around him.

"Marc? Marc!" Tony threw away all fear and took hold of his brother by the shoulders, turning him around to face him. Tony lightly shook Marc and kept shouting his name, but Marc wasn't answering. His eyes were clouded in pain and glazed over. His body was shivering violently and without warning, a scream ripped from his throat.

Marc fell to his knees and screamed. He screamed because it was the only thing he could do. He screamed because agony was tearing apart his muscles and breaking his bones. He screamed because it felt right.

The pain overtook him, not allowing a single thought to cross his mind. Marc didn't even realize he was lying on his back with his hands clenched to his head. Faintly, so very faintly, he could hear his name being called – who was calling him? Calling... His name... Almost in a scared tone that Marc could scarcely make out.

"... G - ... To -" No matter how hard he tried, Marc couldn't utter a word. As if a rock was lodged in his throat, Marc soon found that he could hardly breathe. Colored dots of lights were flashing before his eyes and dancing around the blurred vision of his younger brother. Nothing seemed right anymore, for some time now he had stopped screaming because of the lack of air, but something else was happening now. Something inside of Marc was moving... Traveling through his bloodstream and layering in every inch of his body. At first, it had felt strangely good, but the delusion had stopped, and pain slammed Marc back into reality.

He didn't scream but clenched his stomach and curled into a ball in an attempt to loosen the pain. Now he could hear Tony yell his name, he could see him clearly in the corner of his eyes but that was all. Nothing else registered correctly with his mind, everything was flashing a deep red and white, and Marc, who was scared beyond belief for what was happening to him, looked up at his little brother with fearful eyes.

Oh god, I'm going to die. He thought rigidly, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Is this what it's like? Dying...? In that moment, fear had taken over what was left of his rational mind and the only thing he could do was let what was happening, happen.

Tony looked down at his brother withering in pain. His mind raced a mile a second, trying to figure out what he should do. Tony thought about calling his parents to help but what could they do? Nothing. They were too frustrated with Marc to do anything. Get Megan? Yes, that will do!

"I'll be back bro!" Tony quickly said then started out the room but stopped in his tracks once he heard a sound he knew all too well.

_Crack!_

Turning around, Tony's eyes grew with shock and fear. Marc's mouth widened beyond its capacity but no sound came out. It was as if he was screaming silence. But that wasn't what frightened Tony. It was the fact that Marc's arm was bent too far behind his back that seemed humanly impossible. His eyes flashed golden red and showed the pain he was in, and yet not a sound came out of his mouth. His fangs – which had grown back – were clenched tightly together, as if melded to each row.

"Marc?" Tony stuttered, his own voice barely pushing past his lips. Another crack pierced the air and Marc's arm locked back in its original place, as followed, his other arm did the same and locked back into place with a sickening snap. Tony backed against the wall and felt his heart jump into the throat. What - what was happening to his brother?

All at once, Marc's body jerked upwards and began convulsing violently. Still, not a sound came from him. Tony slid down the wall and looked on terrified for his older brother who was seizing on the floor. Then, finally, a sound did come from Marc. But it wasn't any sound Tony had expected to hear. Between rasps of breaths, Marc unclenched his fangs, opened his mouth, and screamed a deafening scream. Tony covered his ears and closed his eyes; he just now realized that tears were beginning to swell in his eyes. The scream – that scream… it wasn't his. That scream didn't belong to Marc – no, Tony has heard his older brother scream before, and this… what was coming out from Marc's throat was not Marc's scream. It was mixed. Inhuman. Blood-curdling. Horrifying. It wasn't his. Tony could feel the tears release. They flowed freely down his face and twinkled off from his chin. He didn't like this at all. Tony didn't want to ever have to see Marc in so much pain. He never wanted this to happen, and unknowingly,

Tony's body had moved from his spot and was now cradling his older brother's convulsing body. He wasn't shaking as much anymore, instead he was almost completely still in Tony's arms.

The dark-haired spy embraced his brother's shivering form and whispered, "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He hadn't stopped crying. His tears were falling on silently on Marc's face and before Tony knew it, he was burying his face into Marc's chest and wishing – no, begging for the pain to stop.

That's when Tony found out that something else was happening to Marc, besides what was happening right now.

His arms were growing father apart from around his big brother. Confused, Tony released his grip and observed his whimpering brother who was now tearing at the carpet with black tainted claws. With wide eyes, Tony stood up and watched helplessly as Marc's body started to grow and tremble, snaps and pops filled the air as Marc felt his muscles stretch and break and tear, before eventually gathering back together in a new way.

_Knock. Knock._

"Tony? Marc?" Tony flinched at the new voice.

…

Megan watched the black dotted stars that covered her ceiling with little interest. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with what had happened at school… it just didn't make sense to her – why Marc would go to that level of violence. If what Marc did even was a level! Kids just don't bite into other kids throats until blood is gushing from them! People just don't do that! So what would cause her twin to do that…? She wanted to know so badly, not because it was a classic mystery for her to solve, but because she was sincerely worried about him.

Megan groaned and turned over to her side. Thinking on it, Marc hasn't been himself for a while. He's been acting strange and was… distant from everyone… not to mention he's become a bit protective for a reason that Megan couldn't figure out. With a sigh, Megan stood up then jumped backwards in shock when Lee suddenly fell out of nowhere and next to her feet.

"Lee? What are you –"

"No time to talk! Ineedtotellyouaboutthis!" Sweat poured down Lee's forehead as he shoved a piece of torn metal into Megan's face.

"… you need to tell me… about metal?" Snickered Megan, unsure of rather to laugh or be confused.

"What? No! Its about Marc!" Megan immediately froze up.

"What about him?"

Taking in a breath, Lee began, "Remember the mission where we had to capture Tim Scam?" Megan nodded. "Well you see, Scam… the way he ended up so damaged… I lied when I said I didn't know who did it." Lee looked desperately into Megan's eyes and softly but boldly said, "It was Marc. He did it and I saw him."

For a second, Megan let those words sink in and stumbled backwards, sitting back on her bed. "Marc… he couldn't have done that…" She whispered.

"I saw him, Megan. Saw him! And if I hadn't have been there, he would have killed Scam!" Lee nearly shouted.

"You're lying!" She screamed.

"What reason would I have to lie!" Lee huffed and took a step towards his little sister. "You saw what he did to those eighth graders today! He nearly killed them too!"

"Marc is not like that… he wouldn't have done that!"

"That's because this isn't Marc anymore!" Silence followed after them like the plague. Megan clenched her teeth and slowly lowered her head, her eyes closed as the realization of what was happening tattooed into her mind. "This isn't _our_ Marc anymore…" Lee solely said, regretting even now what he was saying. She didn't look up at him, but Lee continued on, he had no choice, there was no turning back now. "Look, I had Jerry scan this metal, it's the same kind of metal that was at Scam's hideout. Once the scan was complete, Jerry told me that these claw marks –" He gestured to the torn pieces " – were not of human origin."

"Obviously. I mean, what kind of human would have claws?" Laughing for a bit, Megan caught wind of Lee's serious expression and immediately stopped. She crossed her legs and leaned her chin into her hand. For a minute, there was silence until Megan finally spoke up. "Anyways, what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that what made these marks isn't human. When I asked Jerry what the DNA prints on it were besides human, he said the scans couldn't identify it. It was like an unknown variable… and Marc… he's the one who made these markings…"

Megan raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at her older brother. What was he getting at? Was he actually – deliberately – trying to insult her twin brother?

Even after all this. "Are you trying to tell me that our brother is a monster?" She hissed dangerously. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Lee stepped backwards and frowned.

"I'm just saying that he…" Isn't human. Lee paused and gulped, "Something is wrong with him." He didn't want to say it, but Lee couldn't deny this; evidence never lied. But, it wasn't like he was purposely trying to insult Marc. After all, Lee was worried about him too.

"Then what is wrong with him?" Megan challenged, looking up at Lee with narrowed eyes.

"I – I don't know. All I know is that he's dangerous and we –" Lee was cut off by a scream that echoed through the house.

"Marc!" Megan automatically shouted, running past Lee and heading out the door.

Lee ran after her and soon, both Clark siblings found themselves in front of Tony's and Marc's bedroom door. She could hear screaming and gasping from the other side of the door, and without hesitation she raised her hand and softly knocked on the door.

_Knock. Knock._

"Tony? Marc?"

No response. She knocked again, and this time, everything fell silent. There were no screams. No groans, and no gasping. What had happened? Suddenly the door creaked open and the arched silhouette of Tony came into view, his eyes were squinted as if light was pouring into them, and a nervous smile was etched into his face.

"Hi, Lee. Hi, Megan," He shakily said, "what brings you here?"

"… Well I heard a scream so I thought –" Megan started but was interrupted by Tony.

"Oh, me and Marc are watching a video on his computer. We must've turned the volume up too high." He laughed, rubbing the back of his hair.

"Tony. That was Marc's scream we heard." Lee interjected, raising an eyebrow.

"…" Tony didn't say anything. He remained quiet until he suddenly burst out into laughter. "Yah it was! He got so scared of the video that he screamed! He's such a baby!" Somewhere behind him, Tony could hear a low growl.

"Well… what video are you watching?" Lee asked.

"Oh? Um… uh… it was… a clip from… Paranormal Activity…" Stammered Tony as he slowly backed out of the doorway. "And I really want to continue watching it so…"

"What was that noise," Screamed a rather angry, and concerned, Cal Clark. He walked up to his children and immediately looked at Tony.

"They're just watching a movie and Marc screamed." Lee answered blandly.

"What?" Their father hollered. "After what just happened, Marc is not allowed to watch movies! Let alone be on his computer!" He pushed Tony out of the way and barged into the room, and gasped.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked, taking in the full view of the messy room. Blankets and shredded pillows painted the floor, and the computer that had once been on the desk was now on the floor, a crack shattering the screen.

"Where's your brother?" He suddenly asked Tony, "This has gone too far. Where is he?"

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the silent room. Cal looked around for a minute then turned his attention to the closed bathroom door. Without hesitation, he walked to it and grabbed the doorknob before Tony could stop him.

**… Yah, I'm sorry this took so long to update. And I mean, I'm sincerely sorry!**

**Between Driver's School and packing, everything just been a mess... in all honesty I'm super tired right now so I'm just going to skip my boring words and do the reviews.**

**Wait! Okay, quick note! If anyone wants to make fan art for this story, fill free to do so :D**

**Review Time!**

**Marie Antonia: No sorry, no new episode D: Cartoon Network most likely isn't going to put the show back on D; But good news though, they've added two new shows that may just be work it! Dragons: Riders of Berk (Totally watching it :D) and Ben 10: Omniverse (It may look stupid but its actually interesting. Trust me, I watched the first episode)**

**Zak Saturday: Sorry I couldn't D: bro, you like The Secret Saturdays too? :D and yah… It's still sad about what happened there…**

**Spd Striker: Ah, forget I ever mentioned it :) And I'm fine now. And btw, the reason why that guy shot in the theater was because he failed a PhD program… stupid reason, isn't it?**

**CuzlluvChicken12: No thank you bro :D without readers like you I would have never made this story!**

**ShadowMewMew: Ugh… I hate when that happens D: I really don't want to stop on any of my stories… but I have so many that aren't done yet so I need to update those too :/ But don't worry, I can never give up on this magnificent piece of art :D**

**Kitty723: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XDDDDDDDDDDD Bro… I'm speechless.**

**MissPreciousPig: Nice to know dude XD**

**Fguilewf: Sorry you had to wait D: the next chapter should come sooner :D**

**TheDannyFTW: NO BRO, YOU ROCK XD thanks btw.**

**CureAnimeLover: Don't go crazy XD at least… not yet :D thank you.**

**Starsabove: Sorry you also had to wait, but I hope you're happy now :D**

**Luminescent of Darkness: And now you don't have to wait XD well now you do… for the next chapter :)**


	9. By Your Side

A/N: Okay, first things first! I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update! My computer broke… again… and I had to type this up on my phone then correct it at a library! My school doesn't allow us students to use our emails (or computers) without educational purposes so I'm really sorry!

Okay! Second news! The Croods is the SECOND best movie in the world! The first, obviously, being Rise of the Guardians! I recommend anyone who's interested to see The Croods, it's a very humorous, sad, and amazing movie! Also Rise of the Guardians if you haven't :D

ENJOY THE CHAPTER BROS AND BRAS!

I do not own The Amazing Spiez!

* * *

><p>Like a star in the sky,<p>

Darkness can't reach you

Light the night, joy is light,

Till the new dawn.

Cast away your old face

Let go your spite,

With this mask I'll ask

To borrow your light

- _Song of Healing, Link_

* * *

><p>Before Tony could stop him, his father reached for the doorknob and twisted it, and suddenly, began yanking on it.<p>

"Marc, open this door right now." Their father's stern voice echoed through the room, following after silence. For a while, only the knocking on the bathroom door silenced everyone in the room, until one lone, muffled voice came through.

"D-dad…" the voice was small but low and scratchy. Tony sighed in relief for hearing Marc's voice – even if it was… slightly different?

"Marc, get out here. Right. Now."

Tony panicked once again. "Wait -Dad! He's going to the bathroom!" Tony frantically shouted, waving his arms wildly to block his angry father's way. "He needs privacy! Marc's-"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom flung softly open. Tony stopped in his track as his father walked past him. Once the door lightly hit the wall, Marc walked easily out of the bathroom, dressed in heavily layered winter clothes.

Tony struggled not to laugh at him but Megan and Lee clearly had no problem laughing. Marc groaned through the scarf he wrapped around his mouth and neck. A knitted hat covered his hair down to his ears, pink gloves clearly too small for his hands clashed terribly with the oversized black coat he was wearing, and snow boots the color of newborn pink skin covered his feet up to his knees.

"Yes, dad?" Said Marc in a muffled, low voice.

"Um Son..." Cal muttered, clearly as confused about Marc's weird wardrobe change. "I just wanted to tell to keep it down up here. No screaming. No watching movies. No music. And no computer. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then." Cal walked slowly out of the room, wondering with suspicion what was wrong with his kid's choice of fashion.

Megan and Lee looked at one another and laughed a bit more.

"Marc, what's up with that get-up?" Megan asked through tears. "You look like an abominable snowman!"

"Correction: The wife of the abominable snowman!" Lee snickered and finally Tony joined in the laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," Marc sighed.

"He's right though!" Tony laughed, tears falling from his eyes. "Dude! What's up with the gloves? Are those flowers I see!"

"You always did remain in touch with your feminine side bro!" Megan held her stomach and giggled.

Marc rolled his eyes and walked to Lee and Megan, "Alright already that's enough. Goodbye now. I'll help you BOTH to the door." Without even listening to their laughing complaints, Marc shoved his siblings out the door and groaned.

Tony remained laughing, falling over on his bed and holding his stomach from the pain. Tony looked up at Marc through teary eyes and noticed he had taken off his winter scarf.

"Seriously bro, what's up...?" Tony asked cautiously then said. "And are you feeling okay now after...your..."

"Attack?" Marc finished then sighed. "Tony, it's gotten so much worse. You have to promise me that you won't freak out..."

"Freak out? Bro, how bad could-"

"_Promise me_," Marc growled through gritted fangs and Tony, for the first time, realized that Marc's voice was lower than usual. Deep and rough like the snarl from a wild wolf, and yet, remained strong with such a power that a thirteen year old shouldn't have.

Tony also noticed that Marc's fangs were longer - and sharper? - to the point that they protruded from his upper lip and lower lip.

Tony mentally gulped and nodded, "I won't freak bro, I promise."

Marc growled, more to himself rather than to Tony. Slowly, Marc began to shed away the winter clothes. Every second passing by became too agonizing for Marc for him to even notice the fact that Tony - the immature brother who wouldn't even scream in terror when playing Slendytubbies - gasped breathlessly and nearly fell off of his bed at the mere sight of Marc.

Marc clenched his eyes shut in shame. It hurt to have his own little brother back away from him - to be scared of him. But what was worse, was that Marc, for the first time in his life, loathed himself for being right. He was right. So terribly right. He knew from the very beginning this would happen, but then again - why wouldn't he know? He was the family geek. The brother with the "freaky" brainpower. Of course he would know how Tony would react to a monster like himself. And yet...

He wasn't prepared for it.

"Dude... Marc... I... You're - You..."

"I don't know what happened." Marc didn't look at him - he couldn't. Not right now. Marc didn't want to see his little brother so scared of - all things - him.

"I told you, it's so much worse than the times before."

"Are you okay?" Tony stuttered.

"..." Marc fought to hold back tears. "No. No, I'm not..."

And in truth, he wasn't. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin. Marc had stripped completely down to his boxers. He inhaled a sharp, long breath and exhaled, poisoning the air around him.

Poisoning his little brother's air...

This was disgusting. He disgusted himself. He didn't feel at all right in his own body.

If this body was his anymore...

Marc's usual thirteen year old appearance was no more. His brown hair had grown wild and unpredictable, touching down to his shoulder blades and yet, his bangs still remained as neat as possible. Marc looked down on Tony, indicating that his height had doubled - possibly to the size of a full grown adult. Muscles that shouldn't be on him rippled from under his skin all over his body, so much denser and stronger, breaking his teenage appearance. His ears were pointed to the tip while Marc looked down at his hands and feet, black talons as thick and long as an iron rod glistened savagely in artificial light. Even more unsettling were the colonies of fur that hung from Marc's shoulders, chest, and arms. That actually made Tony recall the whole yeti fiasco with Kat.

"Marc..."

The thirteen year old looked up, relieved.

"I have a plan," Tony suddenly smirked, looking cheery all of a sudden. "Because now I know what we need to do."

Marc arched an eyebrow but listened intently as his brother smirked on.

* * *

><p>"Go back to the lab?"<p>

"Yep!" Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"To try to find out if what's happening to me is connected to there?"

With wide eyes, Tony nodded vigorously.

"That's a terrible plan," Marc simply said.

"What? Oh come on, it's brilliant bro!"

"Wait sorry, let me correct myself: it's not a terrible plan except for one major detail you left out."

Tony tilted his head to the side, apparently confused.

"The part where _you_ come with me," Marc flatly said.

Tony grumbled and glared at Marc. "You're kidding, right?"

Marc shook his head.

"But - but... DUDE! You seriously can't count me out of this!"

Marc narrowed his eyes to slits and unconsciously snarled, "I can and I will. I'm going alone and that's final."

For a minute, the two brothers glared at each other, shooting daggers of lightning between each other. Static filled the atmosphere and Tony began to feel the pressure of his brother's intimidation.

Tony mentally gulped but continued to glare, matching Marc's level of fear dispersion. Tony tried not to compare the Marc who couldn't get a rabbit to do what he wanted to the Marc who was now looking at him like he was a rabbit.

Surely Marc's new adaptions had given him that "instinctual fear invoking" feature but nonetheless; Tony wasn't going to back down. Not now. He was going to remain by his brother's side no matter what. Even if Marc himself didn't want Tony with him.

Although, glaring meaninglessly like this wouldn't get them anywhere, Tony realized. The younger Clark sighed and let his glare drop to the floor, he lifted himself up from the bed and pulled one final move on Marc.

"Fine," Tony groaned. "I guess I'll go tell Megan and Lee about this." Tony heard Marc's growls become increasingly louder and yet he did not worry. "Yah. I bet they'll sort this out. Better yet, I'll bet they'll try to help out as well. What do you think about that Ma-"

Before Tony could even blink, he was slammed onto the floor back first, gasping for the air he had just lost.

Tony finally breathed and forced his disorientated vision awake as he stared into furious, molten steaming bloody gold eyes that were only an inch away from his face.

Tony did not flinch but forced himself to continue breathing. Never, not once in his life, did Tony ever consider Marc to be scary, let alone frightening. But this made him think and think real well.

Marc's lips were curled back in an animalistic manner, exposing rows of dagger-sharp fangs as multiple snarls oozed from his chest and seethed out of his mouth. In his shoulders, Tony could feel Marc's claws dig into his clothing, not exactly breaking skin but managing to tear the pajama shirt he was wearing a bit. His abnormal golden red eyes glowed so brightly that they appeared like cursed blood tainted gold, narrowed in a manner that only left ultimate intimidation. Tony even noticed the black slits hiding in his eyes and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Marc snarled louder and exposed his teeth more. "What's so funny?"

"You have cat eyes!" Tony laughed.

Marc raised an eyebrow.

"Aw man bro! I should buy you a toy mouse now!"

The older Clark stared at Tony, losing the intimidation he had in his glare and breathed easily. Marc hadn't realized until now that he was actually breathing highly erratically and harshly.

Marc calmed himself and frowned. The teen looked down at his laughing younger brother and scrunched his nose.

What exactly was he going to do to Tony when he had him like this?

The question lingered in Marc's mind, never actually being solved but allowed a new, terrifying revelation to be discovered; Marc nearly lost control like he did with those bullies.

Immediate guilt slammed into the teen with the weight of a sixteen wheeler truck. Marc's eyes flustered and glazed over as he slowly picked himself off of Tony and took a huge step away from him.

No - no way in hell would he hurt Tony. He wouldn't hurt any of his family! Not his mom or dad, not Megan, not Lee-

Marc felt his stomach lop side. Suddenly he felt dizzy and felt a metallic taste burn his tongue. Marc accidentally bit his tongue.

He had hurt his family, every single one of them. He snapped off at his patents and got himself suspended from school, no doubt his mom and dad were sad no less than angry about that.

Marc lied to Megan, his own twin, and deceived her entirely. He - he always trusted her with his deepest secrets and she would, without complaint, help him in any way possible. And yet, Marc kept her in the dark about so many things that he would usually talk with her about. No doubt she was worried.

And Lee...

Marc had forced him to lie on his behalf, allowed him to watch himself beat a criminal to near death, and worst of all - threatened to hurt him if he didn't do what he said.

The dizziness became worse as Marc watched Tony pick himself off the floor.

And Tony... He brought him into his mess. He pulled him down to his issues. Marc made him lie, he hurt him in that stupid fight, lied to his face, and nearly - so terribly nearly - almost hurt him again.

"Marc, you okay bro?" Tony asked, innocent concerned eyes gleaming.

Marc almost fell over. His blood made him nauseous. He was sick.

After a few seconds passed by, Marc looked up at Tony and solely said, "I think we should go to bed now."

"Now?" Tony bellowed, "But we're not done talking-"

"I'll sleep on it and decide in the morning," Marc quickly said, wanting to close his eyes more than ever. "Goodnight."

Just as Marc was climbing the ladder to his bed, Tony grabbed his hand and smirked, "No way bro! You're sleeping with me tonight!"

Marc felt his mouth drop.

"I'm good luck in person, with me beside you you'll defiantly decide to takeme with you!" Tony said, smirking all the way. "Besides bro, you could need some company tonight."

Marc thought this over, surprised tremendously by Tony's offer. Was he willing letting him sleep beside him...? That really didn't sound like Tony at all, but then again... nothing sounded or seemed even remotely natural anymore.

Gazing down into Tony's nearly child-like eyes, Marc sighed and came down off the ladder making Tony snicker in victory.

"Alright!" Tony shouted. "Okay, you sleep on that side I'll sleep on this side."

Marc didn't say anything but crept into Tony's bed, uncomfortably shifting as he tried to find a relaxing position. Stupid damn mammoth body...

Tony crouched into his bed, pulling the covers over him and Marc. The pre-teen smiled in satisfaction as heard Marc's sudden growl.

"Come on, don't be grumpy."

Marc groaned. He turned to his younger brother and sighed.

"You know Marc, even if you say no I'm still going with you." Marc rolled his eyes and suddenly cringed as a pair of small arms wrapped around his body. Tony hugged Marc and leaned into him, feeling warmth radiate from the patches of fur he had.

Tony smiled softly and finished, "No matter what you say bro, I'll always be by your side."

Marc was speechless, flabbergasted, conflicted, astonished... he was... confused. How could Tony speak like that to him? How could he speak to a monster?

Better yet, why was he lying with him? How could Tony even stand to be in his presence after all he's done? Marc didn't get it. He couldn't. And yet, a small voice so intellectual to his own screamed in the back of his mind;

_**He's our brother! He loves us and we love him!**_

The voice he had ignored - the voice that came from deep within - Marc finally decided to listen to it.

Marc smiled genuinely and wrapped his arms around his brother's smaller body. He pulled Tony closer to him, warming him up so softly, and smiled, burying his face into Tony's dark hair.

Tony smiled in Marc's embrace and yawned. "Goodnight Marc."

"'Night Tony." And within seconds, the two brothers fell asleep in each other's arms, allowing lukewarm feelings to sugarcoat their dreams.

...

By the time, Tony opened his eyes, he really did not expect to see Marc, fully human looking again, with his eyes softly open.

The morning sun bathed both of them and as soon as Marc spoke, Tony could have sworn he heard robins fly away, singing, to paradise. Yes, that's how good it was.

"Alright, you're coming." Marc softly muttered, "But no comics are coming along for the ride."

**Alright, before I do reviews, I have a request for everyone:**

**Please review and while you're at it, tell me what your favorite movie of all time is! May it be Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, or anime :D**

**STAY AWESOME BROS!**

** REVIEW TIME!**

**Zak Saturday: Indeed D,:**

**Serisa Black: Thank dude!**

**Darkfry: Different? How? I'm just curious is all :D thanks for reviewing!**

**XxDr-McCoyxX: You waited this long bro :D thanks for that!**

**Luminescent of Darkness: Ha ha :D Thanks dude, sorry for making you wait!**

**RayWolf16: Don't worry, I plan on continuing the story :) and trust me, you'll be surprised at the twists and turns it takes you!**

**Pokefan291: Don't pass out bro :D**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxSaphirezxX Dude, thanks for the reviews! And yes, you're right, with one person making a change, it's not a lot but it just matters that people are feeling that comfort, and besides it better to have one help than no help at all. I 'm happy you responded to that, I really am. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I wish you an amazing life! :D**


	10. Enough

**:D I'm so proud of myself right now! The story is now officially reconstructed! Now, sorry if there are a few leftover mistakes but hey, I did my best :) Added to the reconstruction is a new chapter! BTW a warning, I have added new material to the chapters so if you want, you may have to read the story again, YOU DON'T HAVE TO, but it may help in the long run.**

**Now, onto an important matter of business: the votes. In a way, this seems unfair in many ways but seeing how not too many people actually USED the polls and the majority of people used non-registered accounts... I can't exactly count some of these. But for now, I'll show you all the polls (including reviews and official votes) so far: **

**Mel - 3**

**Tony - 2**

**Sam - 1**

**Megan - 2**

**Kat - 1**

**Brittany - 1**

**Lee - 1**

**Stony Falcon - 0**

**Leon - 0**

* * *

><p>You think you're lost<p>

But you're not lost on your own

you're not alone

I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

If you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let go

- _I Won't Let Go, Rascal Flatts_

* * *

><p>Marc opened his mouth wide and yawned. God he was tired. More than tired. He was dead. Exhausted. Completely exasperated.<p>

His muscles ached with dull pain and his face felt like ice picks were crawling on his skin. His body trembled a bit as Marc thought exactly about how much of a big change he went through last night.

_Why is this happening?_ Marc sighed and wondered to himself. Suddenly he became frightened at the idea of becoming permanently stuck as a monster. If that happened... what would he do? Then, an even more bone-chilling idea forced its way into his mind.

What if he changed so far - too far - that he wouldn't even look - and think - like a human anymore?

Marc swallowed the dry saliva that was building in his mouth and felt his heart stop for a second. Truly, horrifyingly enough, what if he that did happen? Then - then - Marc felt bile rise in his stomach.

He'd never be able to see his family again. His family was all he had. The fun, the warmth, the missions, even the worst of times... he couldn't have that taken away from him!

Sighing, Marc watched as Tony got dressed for school. Marc never realized this but Tony was actually somewhat bigger than he appeared small. Surely enough, Marc could see little developing muscles on his arms and maybe even some abs to make up for his flat stomach.

Marc snickered and sat up in the bed. "Nice..."

Tony flinched at the sudden word and turned around as he just finished taking his pajamas off. "Have you been watching this whole time?!" He exaggerated.

"Maybe," Marc cooed.

"That's creepy..."

"What's wrong with it? We're brothers and we both have the same things," Marc explained, his know-it-all attitude returning. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Tony shouted, "Just turn around or close your eyes or something!"

"I don't see a reason to."

"Marc!"

The teen chuckled and rose to his feet. Marc felt the sun shine through the window and on his skin, surprisingly enough, Marc had forgotten that he fell asleep without a shirt on.

Marc took a brief look over of his body and sighed with relief. Not a single extra hair in sight, his hair was back to its normal length, no fangs, no claws, and without a doubt, Marc already knew his eyes were back to normal. The only thing that didn't change - well, much - was Marc's increased height and development. He could feel strength surge through his body and Marc knew it wasn't normal. His height had shortened a bit from last night but he was still taller than Tony and no doubt, matched the height of Lee.

"Marc! Quit looking!" Tony bellowed as he reached for his pants. Marc jumped out of his thoughts and did the exact opposite of what Tony told him not to do.

Marc frowned. "You're going to be late for school at this point."

"Says you," Tony grumbled, pouting. "You're lucky, Marc. You don't even have to go to school!"

"I've been suspended."

Tony stuck his bottom lip out. Marc sighed and changed his eyes to a half lidded style. "You're too slow, Tones." He grabbed the pants out of Tony's hand and bent down to his waist.

"What are you doing," Tony watched as Marc unruffled his pants and held them out.

"Helping you," came the simple answer.

"I'm not a baby!"

Marc ignored this and groaned, "Come on, Tony."

The pre-teen sighed and begrudgingly gave into Marc's request. Marc smirked as Tony allowed him to put his pants on. The brown haired teen pulled Tony's pants up slowly so that they wouldn't become wrinkled again. At his waist, Marc said, "You can button up your own pants, right?"

Tony stuck his tongue out in reply. Marc laughed and reached for Tony's light orange shirt that lied against a chair. As Tony finished buttoning his pants, Marc held out his shirt and smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tony arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Marc smirked.

"Perhaps it's the cat smile matching your cat eyes."

"_Meow_~" Marc purred playfully. Tony snickered and outspread his arms a bit, Marc swung his shirt over Tony's head, careful not to mess up his hair, and allowed Tony to do the rest.

Marc grinned but sighed, he walked back over to the bed and lied down. Marc closed his eyes and grumbled to himself, "This sucks..."

"What sucks?" Tony asked, apparently hearing Marc just fine. "Don't tell me you're actually upset about not going to school?" Tony shrugged on his shoes and promptly ignored the glare Marc was giving him. "Trust me, I'd switch places with you if I could."

"You wouldn't want to be me," Marc somberly said.

"Dude, you get the day off!"

"Because I nearly committed murder!" Marc snapped.

Tony sighed, "Well - I mean - you can play video games now! How awesome is that!"

"It's probably better this way..."

"See! You get to relax, sleep, and-"

"If I was at school, I'd probably hurt someone else."

Tony blinked, his voice caught in his throat.

"Like I did you..."

Tony hitched a breath. Before he could even think, Tony was on top of Marc and handling him by the shoulders. Marc gasped and felt Tony press down harder on him. He never noticed - or perhaps didn't want to notice - the four savage cuts that scarred the tan skin of Tony's cheek. They've nearly healed. The damage must not have been as deep as Marc thought.

"Look, Marc, what you've done since that mission is not your fault. I don't know how many times I have to tell you dude!"

"You pulled away in time..." Marc whispered.

"... Pulled away?"

"From me... from my-"

_THUD!_

"Ow!" Marc winced and shut his eyes. Did Tony really just hit him in the forehead... with his?!

"Stop being so damn stubborn!" Tony shouted.

"Tony, why would you-"

_THUD!_

"Ow!"

"I'm not saying you didn't do anything wrong, but you weren't yourself. You were different. You weren't the nerdy brother that I know and love!"

"Tones, I-"

_THUD!_

"Shit! Quit doing that!" Marc shouted angrily. Tony glared at Marc and hmphed.

_THUD!_

"For the love of- Why?"

"Because you're being an idiot!"

_THUD!_

"Enough with the headbutting! Stop before you give us both brain damage!" Marc eyed Tony's red forehead and thought with no doubt, his was the same color.

"Not until you stop blaming yourself!"

Marc growled lowly in his throat. Somehow, he wasn't exactly angry with Tony but he wasn't happy and he wasn't null over the whole conversation. Marc braced himself for another hit but it never came, instead he was staring into intense green eyes that were beginning to blur.

Marc inhaled sharply and swallowed the air in his mouth, he didn't know why - he couldn't explain why - but the corners of his hazel eyes felt extremely hot and strained.

"Tony, I-"

Suddenly, the door to the brothers room opened wide, and walked casually through was their mother wearing her work uniform.

"Kids, come on, you'll be late for school."

"Yes, mom," Tony grumbled.

"See ya," Marc sighed.

"Marc, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Their mom asked.

Marc arched an eyebrow and stumbled, "I was suspended mom. Remember?"

"Oh, your father never told you?"

Marc cocked his head to the side and Tony followed after him.

"The school principal called last night at the last minute and said that you're suspension has been lifted. The boys you injured admitted to starting the fight first and they'll be the ones who will be suspended... after they get out of the hospital." Marc winced at the word 'hospital'. "Of course, she said something about being 'under special treatment' when you get there..."

"So, I can go to school?" Marc asked, his eyes wide. His mom nodded and looked at her watch.

"Hurry up and get yourself together, Marc. Tony, Lee, and Megan can't be late!"

Marc nodded his head wildly as his mother left him to change.

After a moment of silence, Marc said, "I was going to use this day to get us ready to leave tonight." He sighed, _I'm going back to school_. "I suppose we won't be taking much anyways..." _I'm going back... but, I'm not going to hurt anybody... Not this time and never again!_

"Ohh Marc~"

Marc turned and frowned.

"Time to get dressed~" Tony danced around with Marc's shirt and pants.

Marc groaned and slapped his face, running his hand slowly downwards. Suddenly, he smirked.

"Oh Tony, we never finished dressing you up~" Marc pulled out Tony's blue vest and a hair brush. "Maybe I'll help you in the bathroom as well?"

"You wouldn't!"

"It depends, are you a big boy~"

"That's what she said!" Tony quickly said with a smile.

Marc frowned and drastically said, "Why?"

Tony chuckled and sneered. "This means war, bro."

Marc laughed in return. "I'll be reading Harry Potter at your funeral, little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my most productive chapter but I was in the mood to put in some fluff ;)<strong>

**Anyways, I'll come to a conclusion with the voting by the next chapter.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated :D and loved! Thank you all so much!**

**THE REVIEWS FOR BOTH CHAPTER 10 (Ch.9) AND THE ANNOUNCEMENT (CH. 1) WILL BE DONE**

**Review Time!**

**Zak Saturday: I may take long to update but don't worry, I won't abandon the story ;)**

**XxSaphirezxX: Nah, everything's gone on my computer... oh well, I can start fresh again :D and who doesn't love Rise of the Guardians?! (Jack Frost 3 forever) Thanks for your review bro :) in truth, I was a bit hesitant in putting Tony in that kind of situation, but in the end his reaction seemed the most real to me. Originally though, I was going to have Megan replace Tony there but it didn't seem right...**

**Speed Striker SX: I'm cursed to forever have my computers broken :( it's quite terrible**

**Mina: Thank you :D**

**Thesundae: Thanks XD ROTG FTW!**

**Popplertop: I'm not much of a fan of Lee x Marc, although it is cute ;) your vote has been counted!**

**Guest Reviewer: Megan x Marc fanfics are rare nowadays :( I wish there were more... I think they'd make a good couple :)**

**Brainiac5frost12: All the candidates truthfully only 1-3 years older than Marc O.o although, Leon could be an adult... I'm not sure, either way I hate him XD oh and Sheena, I considered her in the beginning but couldn't go through with her and Marc hooking up. Why? If you watched the episode (I did to analyze her personality) you'd know she's a total bitch. She called Marc out even when she knew he was trying to sake her out and when she finally accepted him, it was only because she had nothing nothing else better to do.**

**guest: I could, but I prefer not to do OCs unless its necessary.**

**Sonic Angel: No OCs or Sheena.**

**Guest 665: Thanks :) your vote has been counted!**

**Mrs. breRRies: No Sheena.**

**Darkfry: Megan again :) thanks **

**guest57: I'm not much of a fan of incest but Marc x any of his sibs is cool with me :D and like I said in past reviews: No oc and no sheena. **

**123: Mel alright your vote has been counted :D thank you!**

**Guest: Tony and Marc are so cute! I love them both so much :D your vote has been counted! And sure I'll read your story :) either email or pm it to me and I'll give you feedback!**

**guest: Thank you! Your vote has been counted! :D **


	11. Dearly Beloved

**Two words: EOC and AP testing D: kill me now, my brain is dead so I apologize in advance if this chapter is not good... **

* * *

><p>I can't believe<p>

That when I breathe

There's something good inside of me

Just one good thing inside of me

So close to me

That memory

Of that one good thing inside of me

Just one good thing inside of me

- _Believe, Hollywood Undead_

* * *

><p>It was the first period of the school day.<p>

_Damn_.

In English class, Marc couldn't help but chew on his pencil. He tried to stop himself from doing so but he just didn't want to. He never admitted this to his siblings, not even Megan, but chewing on his pencils calmed him down whenever he was nervous or stressed. He didn't know why, but it did. And it was either chewing on pencils or having a complete meltdown that resulted in the flipping of desks.

Sighing, Marc looked down at the marred pencil and groaned.

There was a reason he needed to stop now.

The pencil in his mouth was the sixth he'd had, after that he would no longer have anything to use for his algebra, world history, and chemistry classes. And yet, that didn't stop him. Chewing on his pencil was his drug. He didn't care who was watching and didn't believe he could stop himself even if he wanted to.

Marc felt the wood break underneath his teeth with a shattering crunch. He sighed, there went his last source of entertainment to calm his nerves. The teen mentally groaned and looked up at the ceiling. The day felt more like a dream rather than reality to Marc. Everything seemed so normal, just like the days him and his siblings would go on missions... the days before the accident...

Marc recalled this morning as the memory appeared perfectly clear in his mind's eye. A part of the morning Marc never told - nor ever will - Tony about.

He had laid with Tony for a couple of minutes after their alarm had rang. It was strange. Marc didn't want to let go of him and he wasn't talking about the _Titanic 'I'll never let go'_, but there was an urge to hold Tony tighter and keep him close. No - it was more than that. But Marc, even being a genius, couldn't explain the desire that welled up inside of him.

It was a total conjunction of last night's events... but Tony rolled off bed and solved the problem for Marc.

The flustered teen snapped himself out of the memory and focused more on his class, even though he didn't need to. The topic was about the Edgar Allen Poe, a well known poet and author of the nineteenth century.

In truth, Marc found the man to be the one of the most fascinating people to talk about. Strange, wasn't it? Marc couldn't explain it himself but he had a weakness for the theatrics.

Perhaps it was his tragic past and twisted struggles that intrigued Marc but deep down, Marc knew exactly what he loved the most about him. It interested Marc that the man could take his crooked life and lay it all down on paper for the public to read. How he just tore pieces of pain from his life and wrote it in words that mystified many a people.

_A crooked life eh?_ Marc thought. "Am I headed that way?"

"Mr. Clark."

Marc snapped his head to attention and looked at his burly teacher.

"Mr. Clark, could you recite the poem on -"

"Yes sir!" Marc stood up from his seat, frantic. The young teen thought hard about a poem he knew fully well. Shuffling quickly through the files in his mind, Marc picked out a poem from the master himself that they both treasured:

_"It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea."_

Marc stopped. Slowly, he inhaled a breath of clean air and exhaled, summoning the rest of the poem to his voice.

_"The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."_

The teen sighed. He scanned over his classmates and saw that he had the spotlight. All eyes were on him but Marc was not one for the dramatics. He finished the poem with clarity and majesty, citing every word strongly as if Annabel Lee was right in front of him.

_"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

Applause followed after his performance, but Marc did not recognize this as a stage act or honor. It was only memorization and a secret love for the arts - well, _some_ - that he had. His classmates were smiling at him, unable to hide their amazement, and looked at him with bright youthful eyes.

"Wonderful, Mr. Clark!" His English teacher bellowed. "I was going to tell you to read from the book but I see that you've embedded Edgar's poems deep in that cranial of yours!"

_You have no idea_... He'd never admit this to anyone - not even Megan or his parents - but Marc didn't just have an obsession with computers. No, he loved the technology field but he admired small portions of the arts slightly more.

Marc laughed innocently at the compliment. "Thanks, Mr. Keller."

"Class, take a note from Mr. Clark here! Read! Live! And imagine! Get a desire to learn from Edgar's works of literature!"

Marc slowly sat back down in his seat and continued to think. He reached for his - damn, he couldn't chew up his last pencil. Marc groaned and turned his head to the side and accidentally locked eyes with someone he thought he'd never look at again.

A seat across from him was Sheena Weston with her bright emerald eyes staring directly at him.

Marc gulped but sighed. He had completely forgotten about her being right next to him. Well, he _tried_ to forget.

Sheena's mouth moved but no words came out. Marc tried to understand what she was mouthing but quickly realized he couldn't read lips.

_What_? Marc mouthed back. Sheena frowned and reached into her binder, ripping out a piece of notebook paper. She began to write.

"Okay class, besides learning about the poets themselves, we shall conduct in our own special poetry session!"

Sheena passed the note to Marc. When received, Marc read:

That was some fight

Marc scowled mentally. He didn't want to talk about what happened. Marc began to write back and passed the note back over:

No it wasn't. I don't want to talk about it.

Sheena smiled and wrote, passing the note back to Marc:

The whole schools talking about it Marc come on be fair with me

Marc frowned. He wrote and passed:

Be fair about what?

Sheena smiled at him but Marc did not think much about it. She wrote and passed the note:

You know Marcky-poo. Be fair with me, I still like you and... I wouldn't mind getting back together with you.

Marc nearly choked on his tongue. He wrote faster than ever before and passed the note:

What?

Sheena giggled, wrote, and passed:

Marc, I really think we can try again. I mean I know you had to give me up but I believe we can work it through this time

Marc blinked absentmindedly as he read over the note three more times. He looked over at Sheena's shining, smiling face and blinked again. Suddenly, he found himself trying so hard not to laugh. Quicker than he ever wrote before, Marc passed the note and watched Sheena's expression change completely as she read it.

Marc couldn't help but smile with amusement bubbling in his gut. Sheena scowled and wrote on the note, throwing it to Marc harshly.

Marc began to read the note when it was suddenly lifted from his hand.

"You know the rule with passing notes, students," Mr. Keller pronounced to Sheena and Marc. He held the note to eyes and began reading:

_That was some fight. No it wasn't. I don't want to talk about it. The whole schools talking about it Marc come on be fair with me."_

The class gasped and giggled, they all knew what that meant. Marc couldn't help but blush furiously. Mr. Keller coughed to attention, silencing his class.

"_Be fair about what? You know Marcky-poo. Be fair with me, I still like you and... I wouldn't mind getting back together with you. What? Marc, I really think we can try again. I mean I know you had to give me up but I believe we can work it through this time."_

By this point, Sheena looked madder than a shaved bear.

_"Sheena. I never gave up on you. If I recall, you were the one who decided to swing with the wrong crowd like a parasite." _The teacher coughed, seemingly uncomfortable at where this conversation was going. Marc, on the other hand, wanted to hear what Sheena had to say about him.

"_Excuse me? You know what? Fine! I give you a second chance and you throw me aside like yesterday's wardrobe? Screw you, Marc. You deserve what you got, you freak. And I heard what the principal was saying about you and your suspension. You're not even suppose to be in class with us normal people_!"

Somehow, the words didn't hurt as much as Marc would've thought. Even if some of his fellow students were either laughing and coming up with new rumors about Marc and his ex-girlfriend.

"You're not suppose to be in here, Mr. Clark?" The English teacher asked.

"Not technically," Marc sighed.

"Ah well, you must go to wherever the principal has assigned for your teachings to be. I'm sorry but you must leave immediately."

Marc nodded humbly and struggled to ignore the satisfied smirk across Sheena's face. He picked up his bag and books and left the classroom without looking back.

* * *

><p>Marc's eyes fell upon a door as crooked and wicked as the witch of the south. Marc sighed. It was true that Marc knew that he had to come to this room all along, but Marc was never willing enough to follow the instruction.<p>

The teen opened the door and walked through the threshold, his vision setting on a brightly lit classroom filled with empty desks.

Marc grunted aloud. What was he suppose to learn in such a deathly room?

"Ah, you're finally here."

Marc perked up. He blinked as the sight of a rather thin man with wild red hair caught his attention.

"I was beginning to feel neglected. Hardly anyone is sent to my little corner of the school."

Marc had never seen him before but for some reason, he really freaked Marc out.

"Well, just don't stand there. I must teach and you must learn," the teacher mused, his bright green eyes catching Marc's attention. "You'll sit right here in front of my desk."

"Of course. Mister..."

"Ham."

"Ham?"

"Yep."

"Hm-mm..." Marc mused as he walked to the front of the empty classroom and sat down in a rickety crusted desk.

"Okay, since we've already lost time, we will start the lesson with the biology."

Marc nodded.

"At least, that's what we would be doing if I actually cared." Marc raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "You've never been with me, so I'll give you the rundown. I do not teach the "education" the other teachers prefer, I prefer to teach with self identification."

"What?"

"Self awareness, you know, relating to the worries on the mind and body..."

Marc frowned.

"Or we can watch Madagascar 2."

Marc smiled and nodded. It was better to watch a movie than mediate on the problems in Marc's life.

Mr. Ham grinned and went behind his desk, getting out a DVD and setting up the projector. "If there's one thing I really know is true, I know that you're not a bad student."

Marc flinched at these sudden words and looked at the skinny teacher with interest.

"What you did was a bad thing but that doesn't make you bad. Oh don't look at me like that, Marc Clark. I know your record and I know what really went down yesterday."

"About how I nearly..." Marc stopped himself from saying the rest.

"Well yes, but I heard the reason of why you did it. Tim, James, and Jason are always causing trouble around here, it's true they needed to be dealt with but..."

"It was a little extreme wasn't it?" Marc asked sheepishly.

"Perhaps. But you did it for your siblings. For your family."

"They're all I have..." Marc murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, well then, lets start the movie." Mr. Ham grabbed a bowl of Sour Patch Watermelons from under his desk and looked at Marc. "Want some?"

Marc watched the DreamWorks logo and music blaze onto the screen and grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>By the time, lunch had came, Marc was hungrily staring down at his plate of food. If he had to guess, Marc knew he was salivating at the double burger, lunch meat, and crispy fried chicken he had ordered.<p>

The food was hot and he was ready so without a second thought, Marc opened his mouth and took a bite out of his burger, only having to cringe and spit it out of his mouth.

Marc coughed as he looked down at the mushy slop that occupied his tray. Marc wiped his mouth clean from the leftover residue and blinked in confusion over his sudden distaste for meat.

_First anything that wasn't meat, now I loathe everything that is meat?_ Marc blinked in confusion. _No - not me... My body, it's rejecting the food_. Marc scowled to himself and clenched his hands. He had to eat something, even if his body refused to take in whatever he chose.

Marc suddenly remembered the last time he forced himself to eat a reject food. The teen frowned, there was no way he was going to go through that again.

Marc glared at his food and pushed it away angrily. The teen slapped his face into his hands and groaned. With every hardening breath, Marc cursed whatever cruel fate he had been given and balled his fists against his eyes. He couldn't wait to leave and find out - finally - what was wrong with him.

Marc cringed inside at the thought. He had to leave, as in, leave his family behind to wonder where he and Tony had gone. Marc somewhat hated himself for agreeing to bring Tony along, but it wasn't because Tony was annoying or anything. Ironically enough, it was the exact opposite.

Burying himself deeper in his hands, Marc smiled bitterly and retched away whatever negative thoughts he had left. He kept thinking about the danger Tony could be in... the situation Marc was putting him in... and Marc, being older than him, knew better than to thrust Tony into potential danger...

Marc closed his eyes and lied his head on the table. _When did this all gone so wrong?_

"Marc?"

The teen sharply looked up.

"Is something wrong?"

Marc gazed into the eyes of his twin and grinned. "Nah, I'm just a bit tired."

"Ah," Megan smiled back, "mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead."

Megan placed her tray on the table and sat down next to her brother. "So, what's up?"

Marc groaned. "Nothing really, just watched Madagascar in the "special" suspension room."

"The first, second, or third movie?"

"Does it matter?"

Megan grinned and nodded. "The second," Marc answered simply.

Megan glowered then noticed the tray of food lying untouched in front of Marc.

"You're not going to eat?"

Marc shook his head, mentally preparing for his sister's comeback.

"Marc," she began, "Is something wrong?" Marc cringed at the question. "I mean... you were... last night and yesterday... you weren't..."

Marc stopped her from speaking any further. "I'm fine," he lied, "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Marc..."

"It doesn't." The teen grounded out.

"Marc, something is wrong with you and I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Marc looked up and into the shimmering eyes of his twin. She glared at him fiercely enough, but even this wasn't enough to make Marc tell her the truth.

Yet, he didn't want to lie anymore to her. No more. Marc snatched a breath and shuddered as he called upon strength to help him.

"Megan... I... I just haven't been myself lately. There's a lot going on in my mind."

"That's obvious, bro. But what is wrong? I mean, are you stressed or did it have anything to do with..." Megan leaned in closer to Marc and whispered, "our last mission?"

Marc hitched a breath.

"The mission where you nearly..."

Megan carefully watched her brother's expressions.

"Is that it? Were you scared or-"

"_It had nothing to do with that._" Marc cut her off. "Megan, when I say I'm not myself. I literally mean I'm not myself." Marc felt his heart tremble. He took in a shaky breath, holding his own hand to keep from turning away, and finally spoke the words he needed to say.

"Megan..." Marc began, "I'm sorry..."

Megan blinked and tilted her head. "Sorry? About what?" She asked, frowning. "You've done nothing wrong-"

Before Megan could finish, she stopped mid-sentence and felt her body being pulled into her brother's. Megan didn't protest as Marc wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly.

"I'm so... _so_ sorry."

Megan didn't think at that moment, she merely embraced him back and felt Marc's heart beat against her chest. Megan buried her face into Marc's shoulder and felt his warmth blossom in her body.

Somehow - even in such a calm moment- Megan felt fear stabbing at the back of her mind. She didn't know what to make of it, but even now, Megan couldn't care less about it... but that's only what she kept telling herself. The fear wasn't directed towards Marc, but for him. It was mind shattering and painful how the fear gnawed at her...

Suddenly, Megan felt Marc pull away from her as he slowly - too terribly slowly - gazed sadly into her eyes. All traces of happiness stolen away from his face.

Megan kept her mouth shut as she listened to Marc speak.

"Megan, yesterday, with the bullies - no, before, with that mission to capture Scam, I - I really... I'm the one who did that to him."

Megan blinked. "Did what exactly?" She didn't know why she was still asking, she knew exactly what Marc meant.

"Please Megan," Marc pleaded, his eyes weak and trembling with shame. "Don't make me say it again."

Megan sighed and felt her stomach fill with icy butterflies. _So, Lee was right..._

The twins sat there in silence, staring blankly at the pile of food that was left unfinished.

Finally, Marc attempted to break the silence.

"Megan, I-"

"Mr. Clark, you're not suppose to be in here," the high pitched voice of the principal, Ms. Everdeen, interrupted Marc.

"I'm not?" Marc was flabbergasted.

"Of course," a new female voice entered, "someone as dangerous as you cannot be with us normal people."

"Why don't you leave Marc alone, Tammy," Megan scowled while saying. "It's not like you know anything about what he's going through."

"Like I would want to know," Tammy smirked, "All I need to know is that your brother is as psycho as Sheena says he is."

"Sheena?" Marc blinked.

Megan snapped, "What's she saying about him? I swear I'll kick her a-"

"_Anyways_," the principal growled, "You are to leave immediately and return to your special class."

"That's not fair!" Megan shouted as she grabbed Marc's hand. "Marc should be allowed here just as much as anyone else!"

"He is to leave immediately."

"No. He's staying! Marc didn't - he wouldn't -!"

"Marc Clark, leave the cafeteria immediately."

"Hurry up and go away, freak. Your stench is infecting the air!"

"Shut up, Tammy! You don't know anything about him!"

_But neither do you, Megan_. Marc sighed and felt his stomach clench around his heart. Begrudgingly and so, _so_, painfully, Marc slipped his hand out of Megan's grip and walked away without saying a word.

"Marc, wait! You don't have to go!"

Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Marc chanted in his head, glaring enviously down at the floor.

"Marc!"

It would hurt too much to look - let alone talk - to his beloved sister.

And so, Marc left the lunchroom with a growling stomach and aching heart. Somehow though, the raw emotions devouring Marc's mind seemed to sate his bitter hunger. However, from afar, a pair of watchful eyes observed the scene that took place and frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! O.o <strong>

**Review Time!**

**Zak Saturday**: You're welcome :)

**XxSapphirezxX**: Mel is a former WHOOP spy who dresses like a dinosaur XD he only appeared in two episodes that were shown in America (Spy Sitter and Jolty Juice) and, in a way, is like the evil counterpart to Lee. And yah, to respond to your review, I wanted to get in Marc's and Tony's point of view of the situation, but... although Tony really does care for Marc there's a reason he's is acting the way he is ;)

**Guest reviewer**: Thanks :D and I totally with you, there should be more Marc and Megan fics :( I mean they're my favorite pairing!

**Kimkimmywrites**: Dude, your review made me feel so great, like I have new confidence in my writing now :) which means I wanna try harder on writing from now on. Oh and join the club with me and Guest reviewer up there :D I think I may just write Megan/Marc one-shots or something to compensate with the emptiness.

**Ian C**: Aww :3 thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! And you welcome :) I never thought I'd inspire someone or ever really XD but I do hope you continue to write! And about collaborating with you on a story, I'll message you about that!


	12. Departure

**Okay, finally this is where things get interesting... I'll made a deal with all of you because you all are amazing enough for this! I'll update three chapters ahead if the reviews reach to 100 :) if they don't, I'll still update anyways :3 **

**Anyways, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Review Time!**

**YouFavePsycho****: As much as I want to, I can't kill Tammy/Tami (however you spell her name) xD **

**Kimkimmywrites**: **Thanks and your welcome. Truthfully, you inspired Ian C a lot and I must thank you for that. Personally I never thought Sheena was goody-goody anyways, why Marc fell for her in that one episode is a mystery to me xD but like Megan has said one time 'he's so smart that he's clueless'! Oh, and the poem... Thanks, I just felt that Marc shares some other interest in something besides science, tech, and anything logical. After all, I read somewhere that he knows a bit of something about every study known to man. Anyways, thank you so much :D**

**XxSaphirezxX****: It was Lee :) I love him so much, he's like a kind yet tough fluffy gorilla! Yes, strangely enough... Mel was the only villian, to me, who was dead on serious about killing the Clarks :) well, him and the Chaos Twins.**

**Luminescent of Darkness****: OMG I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD :D dude, you had me worried since I hadn't heard from you :)**

**erica****: Yah, it's sad D: only half of season 2 was shown in America... maybe another TV station will buy the show and complete it... CN just didn't give the show a good time slot for people to watch, let alone know, about the show. **

* * *

><p>So now we fly ever free<p>

We're free before the thunderstorm

On towards the wilderness our quest carries on

Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight

Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day

For the lives all so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on

- _Through the Fire and the Flames, Dragonforce _

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day was relatively easy for Marc. His ISS teacher just continued to play movies for the remainder of the hours and so Marc, who was walking out of the school with his eyes low and aching, was now hearing the constant voices and songs from the movies Hercules, Bad Boys II, Rise of the Guardians, Toy Story 3, Shrek 2, and Up.<p>

For the love of god, Marc did not want to watch another movie for the rest of the month.

Marc's eyes ached and cringed at the sunlight he had longed for as he stared up at the bright and shining orange star in the sky. For a second, Marc just stood there and felt his eyes burn a little as he mentally counted the number of colorful circles that appeared in his vision.

Marc groaned and frowned. He started to walk again and slowly remembered that Tony and him were set to leave tonight. Speaking of Tony, where was he anyways? Marc looked around but only saw the rest of the students chattering and leaving.

Marc blinked. He didn't even see Megan, which was the biggest surprise of all, or Lee for the rest of the day. Heaving a sigh, Marc began to wonder if Tony really did tell Lee and Megan about his condition, but then Marc erased all traces of that negative thought from his mind. There was no way that Tony would lie to him, especially over something so serious, and yet... Tony was as worried for Marc as he was himself.

Marc groaned and brought his hand to the bridge between his eyes, pinching it tightly. Exhaling a long breath, Marc glared at the ground below him and suddenly found himself kissing it, roughly.

Marc groaned as he was face planted onto the hot pavement.

"Too slow, Marc," an all too familiar yet teasing voice said. "You're letting your guard down too easily."

"Really now?" Marc exclaimed, as he felt his older brother shift his weight on his back. "Let me up and I'll show you just how slow I really am."

Lee smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh please, don't embarrass yourself, Marc." Laughing, Lee playfully brought his hand down on Marc's hair and ruffled it wildly. Marc hissed but sneered.

"Go ahead, stay on me. Every second that passes is just adding to the payback I'm going to put you through."

"I'd like to see you try, baby brother."

"Athletic obsessed freak."

"Knowledge kisser."

"Muscle minded ignoramus."

"... Um..."

"Ignoramus means idiot." Marc laughed.

Lee smirked as focused his weight on Marc's shoulder blades and heard Marc groan. "So, how was you day?" He asked a bit too casually.

"All well and dandy," Marc cringed as he tried to get Lee off of him. Marc was vaguely aware of the students around them staring at the pair. However, Marc couldn't bring himself to care and he knew full well that Lee didn't care either. "Except for the fact that I was stuck in a room all day watching too many movies to count."

Lee sighed, "That bad?"

Marc nodded and frowned and Lee matched his grimacing expression.

Suddenly, Lee felt his brother's null emotions radiate from his body. Lee shivered involuntarily at the feeling and cringed. The older Clark clenched his hand and looked down at his brother as he carefully observed Marc's demeanor.

"What's wrong?"

Marc looked up with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well... you see..." Lee began, eyes shifting to the ground. "Marc... are you okay?"

The brown-haired teen continued to stare at his older brother. Watching as Lee rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his eyes to the stone cold pavement, Marc wondering exactly what his older brother was thinking. Marc carefully raised his arm and rested his chin in his palm. For a minute, Marc completely forgot that Lee was still sitting on him.

"I'm fine," Marc slowly answered. "I'm... okay. But, why do you ask?"

Lee didn't look back at him. "I guess you... you really just have been-"

"Not myself nowadays." Marc finished with an amused snort. "I know. It's nothing."

Lee sharply gazed back at his younger brother and furrowed his brow. "No - I know you haven't been yourself but... that wasn't what I was going to say."

Marc raised his eyebrow.

Lee heaved a sigh, "You've just been worrying me, Marc. I mean, besides..."

"I-I get what you're trying to say, Lee." Marc finished for his brother. Shifting his gaze to the corner, Marc felt his face heat up a bit as he stared blankly at a small ant that crawled next to him. "Lee, I need to tell you something."

Suddenly, the weight on Marc's back vanished. The teen blinked and looked up to only see Lee's grim face and his open palmed hand held out in an accepting gesture.

"I'm sorry." As Marc took his hand, Lee carefully pulled his brother to his feet. "I've just been worried for you and... I may have dealt with it in the wrong way."

Marc tilted his head and let go of Lee's hand, the frown on his face did not leave. "You don't have to apologize," he said as his stomach jumped into his throat. "You never really had to."

"Yet I do, Marc. I should have came to you first and asked if you were okay, but I - I instead went to Jerry and behind your back on what was wrong..." Lee began, his face conflicted as frustration and regret fought for control. "Marc... it's just that, you really worried not just me, but everyone. Even mom and dad!"

Strangely enough, Marc didn't hear past the words 'went to Jerry'. Lee's voice and words suddenly became numb to Marc's ears just as he involuntarily took a step back. Marc watched Lee's mouth move but everything else - the voice, the world, the words - were all silent. Marc felt his stomach twist and turn as his heart dropped too low in his body to breathe, the teen grasped his hand in an effort to calm himself but even if Marc did manage to relax... the truth that Jerry was minimally aware of what was going on with him was still out. But how much aware?

Suddenly, Lee's mouth fell still and Marc opened his, stuttering as he talked. "It's okay... Lee, it - it's completely alright. But, I'm the one who should be sorry most of all." There was no way Marc was going to back down now. No way in hell, even if he was scared, even with him knowing just how deep he had gotten himself... there was no turning back from this. From here.

"Back at Scam's hideout... I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. I should never have... and all this time, I've been giving you - no, not just you - but everyone the cold shoulder. Lee, I'm so, so sorry."

Lee blinked. He stared for a second at his younger brother and burst out into laughter. Marc tilted his head, obviously confused.

Suddenly, Marc felt himself being lifted into the air and over his brother's shoulder. As Lee started to walk, Marc furiously pounded his fists against Lee's back and shouted, "What are you doing!"

"Carrying you."

"But why?"

"Because I'm going to sell you to the black market in exchange for a panda goat," Lee smirked jokingly.

"Lee! I can walk on my own!"

Lee only laughed and soon, even though he never intended too and didn't know why he did, Marc joined in, laughing full heartedly with a smile.

* * *

><p>When arriving - finally - at home, Marc and Lee walked up to the porch and stood there for a few minutes. For some reason, Lee insisted on waiting outside for a bit, but Marc didn't complain. Marc was fully aware that once he was back inside... he would have to leave once again. Marc heaved a sigh, either way it went - staying outside or going in - Marc knew full well he would have to leave. And with Tony... which he still hasn't seen all day today.<p>

That was odd.

"Alright, let's go," Lee said with a grin. Marc half heartedly walked in and blinked as he only saw darkness all throughout the house and his vision. Lee closed the door behind him, sealing off the remainder of light, and pushed Marc softly.

Marc cringed at the touch and slowly walked, careful not to hit or knock into any important items. "What's going on?" Marc asked Lee. After a few seconds, there was no response and Marc opted to heightening his guard. As he felt around the walls, finding himself in the living room, Marc suddenly went blind as lights exploded in front of his face, making him close his eyes in pain.

"Surprise!"

Marc slowly creaked open his eyes and as a second passed, they immediately widened at the scene before him. With his mouth gaping, Marc stuttered, "W-what is all this?"

Standing before Marc were Lee, Megan, and Tony, with grins as sweet as rainbow sugar, and a cake glowing magnificently with pink, white, and blue colors and shining candles to top them off.

"We're just celebrating!" Megan answered enthusiastically.

"Celebrating what?"

"What does it matter?" Lee scoffed as he walked over to Marc and head locked him in his arms. "We have cake!"

"And each other," Megan said.

"And movies!" Tony hollered, "Let's watch Jurassic Park first!"

"Oh _spare_ me..." Marc groaned at the thought of watching more movies. Still in Lee's grip, Marc sighed and looked at the brightening pastry in front of him. "So, what are the candles for?"

Lee smiled and released his grip on Marc. "Well... what's a cake without candles?" Marc nodded, seemingly but vaguely understanding his brother's response.

All at once, Lee, Megan, and Tony walked over to the cake then made a swift look at Marc.

"Come on, bro," Megan grinned. "We all need to blow these suckers out." Marc looked past his siblings and at the cake, well Megan was right; there were at least more than 40 candles on it. Marc tilted his head, why were there so many candles on the cake? Marc lightly shook his head and realized that it didn't matter.

"Dude, come on already," Tony whined, "the wax is melting on the cake!"

Chuckling to himself, Marc joined his siblings as they gazed down at the colorful pastry.

"On the count of three," Lee began as they all took in a massive breath. "One... three!"

The fires that once illuminated the cake had ceased to exist. Gone within less than a second were all the candles as the Clark siblings gazed at the cake with delicious envy as deadly as starving demons.

"So... who gets the first slice?" Megan asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Me!" Tony and Lee said at the same time. The two brothers glared at each for a second until Tony dropped his gaze and sneered even crazier than the Joker.

"Actually, I think," Tony began as he tapped Marc's shoulder.

"What are you-"

"Marc should have the first slice."

As if they shared a mental connection, Megan and Lee smirked deviously and patted Marc's other shoulder.

Something was so very wrong. So, so very wrong... Marc smiled nervously, "Well, the cake does look -" and found his face being smothered in soft sweet pastry icing.

Laughter erupted from Tony, Lee, and Megan as they enjoyed the view of Marc's head being half devoured by cake.

Slowly, Marc raised his head, icing and chucks of pastry crumbling from his face, and licked his lips. Tasting sweetness on his tongue as he wiped away the majority of the cake off his face, Marc sneered dangerously and chuckled, "I see how it is now..."

He glared at the chunks of cake in his hands and gazed at Tony as sweetly as frozen candy. Tony, seemingly catching his brother's gaze, was too late to dodge the cake that flew at his face.

Marc laughed as he heard Tony shriek. "Sharing is caring," he said as he high fived Megan.

"That's how it's going to be, Marc..." Tony scooped a massive amount of cake into his hands and flung it at both Lee and Megan. "I declare war!"

"Oh please," Megan scoffed as she reached for a pillow and threw it at Tony. She laughed as the pillow tore and feathers exploded everywhere. Lee suddenly tackled Tony to the ground and smothered the remainder if the cake in his hair.

"How do you like that, baby brother!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Look who's got the chainsaw~" Marc presented himself with the large metallic weapon. Megan smiled madly and came up from behind him.

"I'm on Team Marc!"

Tony hid behind Lee and panicked. "Do something!"

Lee chuckled nervously as both Megan and Marc smirked as dangerously as a pair of piranhas.

"Tony, get the flamethrower!"

"Hell yah!" Tony fled away.

Marc started the chainsaw and Lee felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Hurry!"

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that the house was a disaster. Actually, by the time Cal and Karen Clark arrived home, they had first assumed that their house had been raided, but after catching a glimpse of their children; they immediately realized who was responsible for the mess.<p>

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Tony mused as he picked up little buttons off the floor. "No missions from Jer all day and I got to use the flamethrower!"

Marc growled, "You nearly seared off my hair!"

"And mine!" Megan hissed as she stood on a chair to get strips of clothing off from the ceiling fan.

Tony laughed, "Flamethrowers are cool..."

"Oh please, Tony," Marc began as he sweeped

the floor and bits of wood off it. "Things wouldn't have gotten out if hand if you hadn't had burned the lamp."

"How are we not grounded yet?" Megan asked.

"My guess is that Mom and Dad are too tired right now," Marc said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It is eight o' clock. They'll definitely come back with a vengeance tomorrow."

"Its that late?" Lee exclaimed as he vacuumed feathers off the floor. "Dang... I never did my homework..."

"When have you ever?" Tony challenged with a smirk.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Lee truly thought this over when suddenly he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. "Marc, what'd you drop this time?"

For a few seconds there was no response. Maybe he didn't hear me, Lee thought as he was about to ask again.

"I-I'm fine," Marc's voice, strained and shuttering, said, "I just dropped the broom... Hey, I'm not feeling too well..."

"Please don't play the card you're about to say," Megan groaned as she sickeningly picked up a piece of dripping melted... whatever.

"I'm not. Sorry. I'll make this up." Before anyone else could object, Marc rushed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Faintly, the remaining siblings could hear a door closing.

Tony shifted his gaze to the floor and sighed. "I'll be back. I'm going to check on him."

"Alright," Megan and Lee both mused. Was it just Tony's imagination or did he hear a drag in their voices... like sorrow...?

Tony nodded and ran upstairs, soon entering into his and Marc's room as he shut the door quietly behind him. Tony stared at the sealed bathroom door where groans and snarls snaked their way out from under the door.

As Tony slowly approached the door, an animalistic growl ripped through the air, seemingly warning Tony away. Tony cringed but did not stop walking, when he reached the tip Tony could hear more from his brother than he wanted to.

Hisses, snaps, groans, snarls, gaging, muffled screams, and... Tony didn't realize he was holding in a breath. Exhaling slowly, Tony thought about knocking on the door but he didn't have to.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Tony heard the forced yet positive voice. "F-fine..." Marc repeated.

"How did you know I was here?" Tony blankly asked.

"... I-I didn't."

Tony involuntarily gulped. "We're leaving tonight, right?"

"R- ugh... r-right..."

"We don't need anything, do we?"

For a few seconds, there was nothing but pregnant silence. "T-To...ny... not now..." Tony felt his vocal cords suffocate his heart. "Please... not now... ah!"

Before Tony even realized it, he was walking out of the room saying to Marc, "I'll pack what I can. Including some entertainment." He had to get back downstairs with Megan and Lee but before he left completely, Tony couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Marc respond.

"N-no comics..."

* * *

><p>The night was not kind to Marc or Tony. It was midnight. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except for two young brothers.<p>

Marc heaved in the night air as he flexed his claws against the window ceil and snarled lowly. Marc didn't mind being in the same state as last night, he really didn't... at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Clenching his fangs, Marc glared out into the night as he sensed everything around him. Everything.

Tony came up from behind him, a backpack strapped to his back, and looked to try to see what Marc was seeing. "What are you looking at?"

"Something just doesn't feel right..." Marc snarled, fangs grinding.

"Well, we are leaving our family behind..." Tony mused.

Marc grimaced and frowned. "You don't have to go. I told you that..."

"And leave you to be alone?" Tony grinned, "I think I'd make things interesting anyways."

Marc huskily laughed. By surprise, Marc picked Tony up and jumped down from the window, landing on his feet with forceful grace.

"Why...?" Tony stuttered, surprised and terrified.

Marc raised an eyebrow and smirked a fang filled smirk. He didn't answer but instead ran through the night with Tony on his back. The faster they got to the origin of all this mess... the sooner they could get home.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else notice that even though Lee is older than Marc, Marc's voice is deeper than Lee's? xD I know for sure in the English dub, and in the Spanish and French dubs too!<strong>


	13. Bonus Chapter: Night Before the Flight

**WARNING: The idea of incest is contained in this chapter (One sided Marc x Megan) so if you do not like incest :( skip this chapter. You won't miss anything important.**

**Now onto business...**

**IMMA HAPPY PUP XD the goal of 100 reviews has been reached! HOORAH! Now, for all you poppets out there who contributed and helped in every way you could, I give you all Nutella *hands you a jar* IT'S THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL *_* Pat yourselves on the loins (your lower back you perverts xD it's anatomy) and jump around because you all are AWESOME!**

**Now, congratulations to my 100th reviewer: theorangejuice! I give you TWO jars of nutella! And I dedicate this bonus - and possibly creepy - chapter to you!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I didn't want to leave you all hanging :( so I made this bonus chapter to keep you all satisfied while I finish up a couple of other chapters and clear up something's... please be a bit more patient with me :) I started school so... you get the jist of it, right? Physics and decathlons...**

* * *

><p><em>You tell me that you're sorry,<em>

_Didn't think I'd turn around_

_And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late, too late, __oh, oh._

_- Apologize, Timbaland_

* * *

><p>Once done cleaning, Tony had ran back upstairs to his brother, but not before saying a small, but heartfelt, goodnight to Lee, Megan, and his parents. However, Tony couldn't help but hold back his laughter when they all looked surprise at his sudden change in... well, behavior.<p>

Now, Tony lied comfortably in his bed with a backpack full of extra cash, a bit of food, extra clothes, and a hidden piece of entertainment that Marc would surely be annoyed with. Yes, it wasn't like he and Marc would be away for a month but… Tony, and surely Marc as well, felt a bit of regret for leaving their family without telling them… who knows how many days.

This isn't just a simple mission anymore.

And with that, Tony fell asleep, but a pair of watchful eyes gazed at him from a distance. Tony didn't notice this and smiled as he fell into slumber land. He didn't notice – nor would he ever – the pair of nearing glowing irises glaring at him hungrily.

Marc watched his sleeping brother and sighed. The urge to climb in right next to Tony and hold him was seriously strong, and for some reason Marc still didn't know why.

The genius decided to ignore that abnormal factor and focused on something a bit more serious.

As a growl from below rumbled through the room, Marc rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was still hungry and licking that cake, even eating a few bites, didn't help because Marc threw it up as soon as he ran into the bathroom.

Holding his stomach, Marc eased himself out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. Everyone was already asleep, he could hear them snoring, well some, and their heartbeats. Marc sighed to no one, everyone was asleep... at least, save for one Clark.

Standing in the kitchen, in a purple yet delicate nightgown, was Megan being illuminated by the light of the open refrigerator. She didn't see him yet, but Marc couldn't help but stare at her. Marc observed as she poured herself a glass of water and vaguely wondered if he should say something.

She still didn't notice him yet, standing in the middle of the kitchen entrance.

Marc blinked. His feet moved on their own, taking steps so gracefully that silence appeared as one with him. From the short gap between them, Marc felt a shiver run up his spine, electrocuting his brain cells as a scent caressed through the air and into his nose.

So... _so_... Marc was paralyzed where he stood. Her scent... his precious sister's scent...

As exhilarated on a white Christmas Day, Marc suddenly became lost in the smell. Roses seemed to blossom everywhere around him as Marc inhaled one more time. _So_... _**intoxicating**_. Somehow, in his daze, Marc managed to forget the reason why he came downstairs in the first place. It didn't matter though... all that mattered was Megan's sweet smell.

Suddenly, Marc wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. Was this really how Megan smelled? All this time? Marc suddenly found the urge to embrace his sister, his arms already let go of himself and ached to hold _his_ Megan.

Marc let out a husky breath as colorful dots blinded his vision. He didn't care about seeing anyways. All he needed was to smell and touch… and touch and… embrace… and _ravage_. Inhaling once more, Marc sighed as his arms suddenly became satisfied with touching the skin of his twin sister.

"Marc?" Her soft voice caressed through the air. "You scared me, what's up?"

Marc didn't answer. All he did was hug her, mild skin against mild skin, but suddenly even that wasn't enough anymore. Burying his face in her dark hair, Marc shivered, feeling ecstatic shocks gently touch his every nerve as he smelled even more of Megan. She truly was delicious... as sweet as sugar covered in honeysuckle. But there was so much more to her scent...

"Marc, what are you doing?"

So much more to her... that Marc wanted.

A spice pricked her sweet and fragile smell. Marc unconsciously smiled as he moved his body closer to Megan's. Clenching his fangs, Marc felt his hips ease against his sister's, moving only slightly enough for Megan to not take notice.

"Bro, if you wanted to surprise me then you failed... epically."

She was saying something about surprise. That was all Marc's mind could make out at the moment. He inhaled again, it seemed to be instinct now to smell his sister even more deeply... yes... _instinct_... his hands moved on orders... exploring his sister's body, touching and nipping at her delicate smooth skin with his claws.

"Marc, stop! That tickles!"

Her smell... so compelling... intoxicating... _submissive_. Marc wanted more. His body wanted more as he found it even harder to breathe and smell at the same time. Marc inched closer to Megan, his hands aching to...

"Marc, please stop! That really... tickles... you really need to clip your nails..."

His eyes _longing_ to...

"Marc? Are you even listening?"

His body _screaming_ to...

"Yo, Marc, are you okay?"

_Commanding_ him to...

Marc groaned in annoyance and at the same time, grinded his hips rougher against Megan. A snarl gurgled in his throat. She – it shouldn't be speaking. Not without his permission. His possessions – his property…

_Dominating _him_… dominate __**her**__…_

Marc snapped his eyes open as he immediately let go of Megan and huffed. Before Megan could turn around, Marc had stopped her and said huskily, "Sorry... Sorry... Sorry... goodnight..."

"Marc, wait!"

Marc turned around. He thanked God that it was too dark for Megan to see anything... all this time, he forgot he was in the same state as last night. All claws, fangs, fur, muscles... all beast... not human. No. Definitely not human. A human – a _person _would not think in such ways as Marc did right now. A person would not have wanted to do what Marc intended to do to Megan by _force_.

"Megan..." Thank God she couldn't see in the dark. Thank God... "Goodnight, I-I love you..."

Marc heard Megan smile and giggle. "I love you too, bro."

Marc grimaced. As expected as it seemed, Marc still couldn't make himself believe that Megan gave him a quick but warm hug before running back upstairs with her glass of water.

Marc let go of a shuddering breath and fell to his knees. Yes... truly thank God Megan could not see in the dark, because Marc did not want her to have to see his face. Marc was scared, his face already revealed that much, but still... even he couldn't tell completely if the feeling of residue flowing down his face was sweat or tears...

Marc slammed his hands to his face in an effort to hide from the darkness as he realized a strengthening yet horrifying truth.

Marc - no, his body felt the same way for Megan as it did for Tony, except... the feeling was so much stronger than before. So much stronger and more... demanding.

Marc sobbed into his hands, clenching his fangs, as he no longer cared if his claws dug into his palms because surely enough... the blood running down his arms was better than the residue sliding down his face.

"Sorry... sorry... sorry... I'm so sorry..."

He wanted... and he wanted _Megan_.

* * *

><p><strong>XD umm... tell me what you think...? XD Ooh, by the way, a little extra thing to say: I've had people in the past suggest things for this story in the past, so if anyone wants to suggeany thy idea just PM me :3<strong>

**FUN FACT: Tony has the same hairstyle as Astro Boy.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Properties of the Truth

Well, here it is. The long awaited, promised three chapters :( I'm honestly exhausted after writing all this. I don't have much endurance, so please enjoy...

I do not own The Amazing Spiez. 

_Italics - _Marc's memories

* * *

><p><em>I'm afraid it's been too long to try to find the reasons why<em>

_I let my world close in around a smaller patch of fading sky_

_But now I've grown beyond the walls to where I've never been_

_And it's still winter in my wonderland_

_I'm waiting for the world to fall_

_I'm waiting for the scene to change_

_I'm waiting when the colors come_

_I'm waiting to let my world come __undone_

_- Waiting for the World to Fall, Jars of Clay_

* * *

><p>Las Vegas, Nevada.<p>

That was their destination. The location of BioWorks.

_"Your stare was holdin'! ripped jeans, skin was showin'!"_

Marc didn't care how Tony managed to remember the exact address, all that mattered was that they were on their way…

_"Hot night, wind was blowin'! where you think you're going, baby?"_

Yep… on their way. Of course by the time morning had arrived, Marc was physically exhausted from running, which accumulated to a very large part of their trip, and had to stop. Thankfully, Marc had returned to his normal self but quite unfortunately, the two brothers were deprived of transportation.

_"Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy…!"_

However, Tony had managed to flag down a van on a highway that just happened to be going in the general direction. Groaning in the back seat of the tiny van, Marc quietly cursed the fact that Tony had a gift for attracting girls… especially college girls.

_"But here's my number! So call me maybe!"_

As Marc listened to Tony sing along with the three older women in the van, he stared out the window and took in the scenery around him. But it did him no good to block out the mainstream song resonating endlessly through the car.

For some reason, Marc always assumed the lyrics were 'so call me baby'… well, he knew them now. And forever considering that this song would get stuck in his head for a month…

"Next song!" a blond college girl shouted in excitement. she strummed her hand in the air to the beat of the new song and sang, _"Everybody get up!"_

Dveryone in the car screamed in joy. Marc felt his ears begin to strain.

_"If you can't hear what I'm trying to say~"_

_"Hey girl, come here!"_ Tony sang, grinning as a college girl wrapped her arm around him.

_"If you cant read from the same page ~ maybe I'm going deaf!"_

_"Maybe I'm going blind!"_

_"Maybe I'm out of my mind…"_ groaned Marc. The girls just screamed even more. One of the college girls wrapped their arm around Marc and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Marc blushed.

_"Okay now he was close, tried to domesticate you! But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature!"_

_"Hey, hey, hey!"_

_"You dont need no papers!"_

_"Hey, hey, hey!"_

_"That man is not your maker!"_

_"And that's why I'm gon' take a good-"_

"Hey!"

The three older women glanced back at Tony. The pre-teen smiled and said to them, "This is our stop, ladies."

The driver glanced out the window and asked, "Right here? You're sure?" Tony nodded. "Alright then," she smiled, "thanks for keeping us company!"

"Thanks for giving us the ride!" Tony laughed. Marc said his thanks and goodbyes as well as Tony before watching them drive off.

"They were so cool!" Tony grinned with a blush on his face.

"Too bad you didn't get any of their numbers," Marc smirked. Tony nearly screamed in self-agony, all the while Marc laughed.

"And you!" Tony dramatically pointed at Marc. "One of those girls even kissed you!"

Marc once again felt his face heat up. "Oh… that. Well… that was…" Marc rubbed the back of the neck and shuffled his feet. A nervous laugh slipped out from his shaky smile before he asked, "So, where is BioWorks anyways?" The older Clark looked around his surroundings and felt his twitching muscles slowly slip into a state of unease. All Marc saw were mountains glazed in fog and the desolate highway they were stranded on right now. Vaguely, Marc could hear the cries of the wildlife.

His ear twitched at the sound of a roar, and a small growl bubbled in Marc's throat.

Tony blinked before he began looking around as well. "Too bad, we left our rocket boots." Tony sighed, "We have to walk all the way up THERE." He pointed at one of the mountains. Marc followed his brother's direction and sighed just as heavy as Tony.

"Now I really, really wish we had our rocket boots…" Marc groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "It's really all the way up there?"

Tony nodded, and started walking off the highway. "Well, this could take a while. We'd better get started."

Marc blinked absentmindedly. He stared at Tony's back for a mere second with wide hazel eyes and felt a smile creep on his face. Did Tony actually sound… dare Marc say aloud, but… mature? It was just one sentence but the tone Tony's voice held, proved that it was more than just words.

Yes, more than words. More like responsibility.

"Hey, Marc, you're sure you can't beast out again and carry me?" Tony asked with a pout.

And there goes the maturity.

"Nope."

"Awwww..."

Marc started to walk after Tony.

* * *

><p>It was reasonably easy getting into BioWorks. It took Marc and Tony the whole day to reach the top of the mountain and by the time they got there it was close to midnight.<p>

BioWorks wasn't guarded. Nor did it have any sort of security measures in attendance. In fact, the entire research facility seemed to be empty of any sort of life.

As Marc and Tony walked through the halls of broken facility the two brothers couldn't help but ease closer to each other. For reasons unknown, a strange null rattling echoed throughout the building.

Marc could clearly hear it much better than Tony... and yet, he couldn't distinguish what the sound was.

As the two brothers continued to walk down the eerie hall, they didn't say a word to each other. Not a voice rose as they continued down the granite path. They stuck to themselves until finally, they reached a pair of grey doors cut off by yellow tape.

"'Do not enter'," Tony said aloud.

"Looks likes we're entering," Marc said with no emotion to his voice. "This is where it happened."

"Are you asking me?"

"No." Marc said slowly, "I'm clarifying this with myself. I need to remember what happened here..." The teen felt his eyelids shut and darkness overcome his vision. He retreated into his mind and looked back into the past, to that day.

_It hurt. A lot. The pain of being thrown through a giant brick wall and the fact that I'm so weak against this… this monster._

Marc inwardly shivered. A breath escaped him just as he viciously began to tear away the yellow tape. Marc snarled and wrenched at the warnings blocking the entrance. Once all the tape was gone, Marc swung open the doors of the laboratory and stomped his way inside, not even caring or acknowledging if there was eminent security around him. Somehow, danger didn't register with Marc anymore. His senses blocked much of everything out of his mind that was irrelevant to his goal.

_Tony, Lee, and Megan were all knocked out cold by the creature's brute strength._

Marc's eyes glared at the interior of the lab. Broken beakers lay wasted on the ground. Papers either scattered or burned crinkled when Marc crushed them under his feet. As he was observing the ruins of the lab, Marc could vaguely hear a small but familiar voice call out to him.

_I'm alone. Have to fend for myself to defeat the enemy. This monster..._

Marc sucked in the tainted air around him and felt his heart skip a beat as he continued farther down the lab. The scent of rotten bacteria and feces stung Marc's senses, he faltered for a bit before walking on. Marc crinkled his nose in disgust. The deeper he walked into the heart of the lab, the more potent the smell rose in density.

_"HAHA!" It's laughing... at me. "Little man, do you really think you can defeat me?" This thing could talk... It knocked down the wall so, just too, easily. What in the name of... Who would create something like this? A monster... sharp claws, red eyes, fangs, fur covering its body, a tail that had spikes at the end of it, a long mane and two horns curving up the sides of its head. Why? What was the purpose of creating this thing?_

_"Lie still, pup!" Did it just call me a puppy? "Then I wont have to put you down like I did your family!" I feel weak. Tired and drained. But that... hurt my family..._

Marc suddenly stopped walking and looked up at a clearing in the lab. A small window was visible above him, exposed the naked darkness of the sky. His hazel eyes glittered in the light shared by the moon.

_I stood up. My legs are shaking but I glare at this monster. I have to think of a plan to counteract its agility. It was only sheer luck that I haven't broken a bone yet and a BLESSING that I'm still conscious up to this point._

_I take a step back. And think._

_None of this was suppose to happen. This was suppose to be an easy mission!_

"Yes." Tony jumped at Marc's monotone voice.

"What?"

But Marc continued to stare at the moon. "It was just suppose to be a simple mission assigned by Jerry. To capture and secure a test subject that had escaped from a local genetics lab."

Tony was amazed and yet startled. "Yah, that's right. That was our mission... Marc, are you remembering?"

_"COME AT ME!" I'm scared. I'm scared. This thing wants to kill me. It really wants to kill me but - but it wants to play with me first. I'm scared... but I'm not supposeto be scared, not on a mission at least. I looked over at my unconscious siblings then looked around the lab, there just has to be something I can use… anything! My eyes scan furiously. I force my brain to work twice as hard as I have to, then it struck me. An idea. A plan to take this monster down for good. I smirk and run towards the monster. It bends down, ready to attack me. It smirked as it readied its claws and prepared to attack, and at the very last second I jump onto it's shoulders and leap, using its massive body for support._

_I grab hold of a dangling light and begin to swing on it; from that point on I swung from light to light. Finally I land on my target and prepare quickly, I freeze when I hear a roar... from below. "Come down, little man!" it roared sounding angrier by the second, "Come down so I can rip you to shreds!"_

_"Um, how about no." I sarcastically say. I walk across the platform under my feet and search for my grappling hook and laser pen. I take them out and aim the grappling hook at a light across the lab; I shoot at it and quickly use my laser pen to secure the port of the light. Once I made sure it was melded to the ceiling I gasped, my balance is off when the ground suddenly begins to shake._

_I look around for the source of the shaking then walk over to the edge of the platform and stared. It was hurling itself into the object I was standing on. "Come down, NOW!" It growled continuing to hit its body against the huge object._

_**Crack!** I flinch, what was that sound? Crack! I look more closely at the object and gasp, there was one flaw in my plan that I definitely didn't see coming._

_"GET DOWN HERE! DAMN HUMAN! COME DOWN!" I'm standing on a tank filled with unknown chemicals._

_**Crack!**_

_I panic. "Um, monster guy!" I don't care about what it really is called._

_"You have to stop or you'll break the tank!"_

_"NOT MY PROBLEM!" It howled, banging against the tank once again._

_"That tank's filled with-"_

_"ALL I WANT IS MY FREEDOM! AND NO ONE IS GOING TO GET IN MY WAY!"_

_"You'll get your freedom alright! Freedom of the dead! Be reasonable for once!"_

_Cr-cr-craack! The sounds getting louder! _

_I look down at the tank one last time as the giant crack in it grows bigger, all it needed was one more push… one more and…_

_**CRACK!**_

"It was simple, right?" Marc laughed bitterly. "Wrong. None of the us could see what was coming, we didn't - I didn't know that _it_ had the upper hand; we didn't know what it was capable of. And we especially didn't know that it was willing to kill." Marc twisted his lips into a sneer, he looked up at the worn out ceiling and spoke, "I tied that thing up. Had it secure too."

Tony did not dare to open his mouth. He was unconscious throughout most of the mission so he was as curious as Marc about what happened. So he left Marc alone in his returning memories, hearing his sole voice as the communicator.

Marc turned to a shattered glass vat. "That container broke and covered the floor with some kind of liquid. But it broke loose from my cable and made us both fall into that blue stuff."

Tony ran over to the broken vat and read the worn out label on it. "Uhh... That's a complicated name to say..." Tony tore the label off the vat.

"Then it attacked me. It pushed us into another vat and broke that one. Green liquids covered us both but I broke free of its grip."

Tony looked over to the next vat and tore the label off of that one too. He looked at the name and grinned, he couldn't pronounce this name either. For some time now Marc had been mumbling to himself then Tony halted at Marc's next words.

"Then it electrocuted us both."

Tony stumbled. "Dude, you were shocked?"

Marc blinked a couple of times, rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"That sounds cool."

"It hurt a lot," Marc mused. He then nudged his chin in Tony's direction. "What are those?"

Tony smirked. "The names of those liquids that you swam in."

"You think what's wrong with me is related to the chemicals?"

"Uh duh. It happens all the time in cartoons."

Marc smiled. "Nice work."

"Yah, but how are we going to look up what these things did?" Tony pointed out, "There's no computer or electricity here, whoever ransacked this place most likely took the files too, and we don't have our WOOHP gadgets... except for one but won't help now."

"We don't need any Internet sources. All I need to do is look at the names and figure out the meanings with each prefix."

"You can do that?" Tony gawked.

Marc nodded.

"Ha! You really are a geek!"

"And proud to be one," Marc smirked. "Besides, we'll have more options to look up more info when we get home." Marc held out his hands and Tony gave him the near dead slips of paper.

Marc straightened out the papers the best he could and began to read the names, and then as Marc's mind processed the titles and broke them down to their true meanings, his face became unreadable.

Every nerve in Marc's body turned to clay and nothing supported him as he fell to his knees. Tony walked over to help Marc but stood back when he noticed his mouth moving at an alarmingly fast rate. Yet no voice was released from his lips. No sound, just movement and silence, until Marc stood up on his two feet and carried his voice, heavy echoing in the tragic lab.

"Clenbuterolclomidephedra... and Methylene Methanesulfonate Acid."

Tony tilted his head. Seconds passed as irritation nibbled at his attention span. "So? What do they do?"

Marc looked at Tony with blank eyes. "They're... Clenbuterolclomidephedra is a type of performance enhancer and Methylene Methanesulfonate Acid is a mutagen."

"Ah, I see," Tony rubbed his chin, "but what do they do?"

Marc blinked at Tony, a flare of anger lighting behind his eyes but for reasons Marc couldn't bring himself to let the light live. His anger calmed and he became emotionless. "Methylene Methanesulfonate Acid is the reason behind my physical changes. As a mutagen, it constantly transcribed - uh, changed the elements of my DNA."

"So, it mutated you? You're a mutant like the X-Men?"

"Not like them. I can't... I don't have control over when my genetic material will change. It just turns on and keeps running, it doesn't turn off. I especially haven't had a handle on it in recently... it seems more erratic and out of control now..." Before Marc was lost in his thoughts, he continued to speak, "However, why its transcribing my DNA on a constant scale is beyond me knowing at the moment. And what it's transcribing for and with what... I can't know right now."

Tony nodded. "What about the other one...?"

"Clenbuterolclomidephedra." Marc felt the name burn his throat all over again. "As the name implies, it is a performance enhancer but I only got that information from one prefix in the name."

Tony tilted his head.

"This may not even be a full performance enhancer... or maybe it's a more altered version of one."

"That would make sense with that monster looking like it did."

"Yah... it did look really... Anyways, I can't tell what all the effects are for this chemical but... I've figured out... just two things about Clenbuterolclomidephedra. And what it's damaged in my mind and body. Obviously it stimulated another growth spurt for my body, kind of like a second puberty..."

Tony stuck his tongue. "Ugh... Hey Marc?"

The older Clark perked up.

"What do you mean by damaged your mind?"

Marc felt his heart pulsate in his chest. "All performance enhancers have major side effects, but Clenbuterolclomidephedra, as far as I know, managed to off balance my glands - specifically the pituitary - and caused damage to my cerebral cortex."

"Marc, please, you know you have to translate all this me-"

"The cerebral cortex shares a major part in regulating emotions and personality, just like frontal lobe except it works with chemicals within my body. The damage done to my cerebral cortex is what causing my... recently changed behavior. The outbursts, fighting, manipulating, lying, and just everything... everything that is not me was caused by this damage." Marc pointed at his head, a disgusted frown twisted on his face. "And my pituitary gland, all of my glands... my attraction to..." No he couldn't tell Tony that. Not that he was hormonally driven to dominate Megan... and actually most his siblings, but Marc had an attraction to Megan the most. But he still didn't know why. "My attraction to people in particularly... Clenbuterolclomidephedra provides an overproduction of testosterone, but that's all I can tell for now..."

Tony was stunned. "Whoa. So, you're wanting S-E-X constantly?"

"We're the only two here Tony, you can say the word. But no, I don't want it constantly I just-"

"And you said you lied before."

"Yes, and?"

"Have you lied to me ever since this mission?"

Marc felt his breath catch in throat. With silence as his answer, Tony chuckled ominously and sighed, "I thought so."

"T-Tony, I had good reason."

"You can explain them to me whenever you feel like it but not right now, I just want to get out of here. Are you done?"

Marc felt his heart tear into pieces. There was no malice or offense towards Marc but just to hear such a forced and empty tone from Tony made Marc feel...

"Yah. Lets go. There's nothing left here to find out."

* * *

><p>Clenbuterolclomidephedra - a made up performance enchanter that is a combination of real performance enhancers.<p>

Methylene Methanesulfonate Acid - Completely made up. I don't do biology -_-

**THANKS FOR READING :D**


	15. Tabula Rasa

**Mmm... I kne I was forgetting something when I uploaded the last 3 chaps. I didn't respond to y'all reviews :( I'm sorry. Actually, I kinda messed up with responding over the months, so (IMPORTANT) if I didn't respond to you, I apologize in advance, and please tell me. **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><em>The child without a name grew up to be the hand<em>

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to comm__and_

_- Hand of Sorrow, Within Temptation _

* * *

><p>Jerry was exhausted. As goofy as this Gorgons character was, Jerry had to admit that he was a tough nut. Between the torture and hourly interrogations, Jerry just couldn't get this man to talk. But here he is, right now, walking through the halls of WOOHP like the boss of the world's largest spy agency he was.<p>

Once he was at the end of the hallway, Jerry looked directly at the two concealed guards in front of the high graded cell and nodded. The two guards distanced themselves further apart and allowed Jerry to pass.

However, the boss of WOOHP wasn't going to walk into that cell in the nude. No, Jerry had required enough information centered around Sirius Chang that he could use. Truly knowledge was the best weapon to choose. Although... Jerry thought in unease, there was hardly any sustainable information about Matthews Gorgon. The guy was practically an anomaly on the planet; clean record, a wife, no children... nothing. At least, hardly anything. But Jerry had no time to wonder why this scientist apparently didn't do the mushrooms in high school and get caught.

Time was of the essence now. Jerry knew this all too well and as he walked into the cell, hearing the door behind him lock shut, and adjusted his eyes to the poor lighting.

"'Ello again!" Matthews cheerfully said, "I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

"How could I," Jerry groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. Jerry leaned himself against the door and locked eyes with the suddenly gleeful scientist. "Now, let's try this again. I showed you a perfectly detailed photo of the monster we appre- found in the lab."

"Well I wouldn't say that he was a monster..." Matthews mused.

Jerry's eyes almost bulged out of his eyes. "So, you knew this creation?"

"Yes. I worked in the lab next door." Matthews grumbled, "That 'monster' you oh so arrogantly accused was a test subject in one of Sirius Chang's greatest experiments."

Now things were getting interesting. Jerry leaned forward a bit in anticipation but kept his calm and dominant attitude as he asked, "And what would Sirius -"

"Dr. Chang to you," Matthews growled. Jerry noticed that the scientist was really irritated by the talk. This could work to his advantage.

"_Sirius_ be working on that would require a test subject?"

"Something you and no other man on this planet could accomplish. Something _great_."

"By what? Creating a monster and sending it off to murder my spies," Jerry snapped, "That's right. That great thing almost destroyed four children and successfully sent one of them to the hospital for intense injuries-"

"He was trying to help!"

"He helped one of them into a coma!"

"He - he wasn't always this violent. He use to be just like us."

Jerry growled, "Human? You used a person for your own purpose." Jerry seethed at the young man, "It is not uncommon for me to deal with situations like these, Mr. Gorgon. Let me _promise_ you that I know exactly how to deal with those who decide to willingly ignore human rights."

"No..." Matthews muttered, "He use to be like us. Free. His own person. Caring and able to make decisions on his own. He was careful and knew - had the same moralities as both of us."

Jerry didn't say a thing. Matthews continued to talk, his hair draping his eyes as he clenched both of his hands. A swelling silence overwhelmed the cell until Matthews' voice carried out.

"He's kind. Well, he was. I don't know... I wasn't there when he needed me that day. He just has mood swings from time to time but trust me... he wasn't brilliant, but he was dying. What else could I do?" Matthews stammered, his head and shoulders trembling. "All my power. All my influence. All my mind and I couldn't save him. I-I couldn't..."

Who is he talking about? Who was this test subject? Jerry wondered and sighed. He listened to the man's soft cries a little longer, but nonetheless, Jerry could not allow himself to be sympathetic towards the scientist.

Suddenly a knock sounded against the door. "Come in," Jerry stated. A guard peeped through the opened crack of the door and whispered in Jerry's ear.

Once finished, the boss of WOOHP immediately reacted. "How could this happen? Damn it. It seems our interview will have to be put on hold, Mr. Gorgon. I have two problems to address right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Time!<strong>

**theorangejuice: Thank you. Chapter seven was definitely one of my favorites to write. As shy as Marc can be, it's really nice to see him go out of control from time to time.**

**Cecelia54321: It's Shield? Wow. I honestly didn't know that :) where'd you find that out? **

**Lord Artemis of Hunting: INTENSE. I like that word, thank you very much. **

**97kingdomwolf: Astro Boy? It's about an advanced robot in future Japan that can make his own decisions Which the people don't like because some people in Japan are racist towards robots. It's a good show, movie, and manga. **

**Imaginationisthekey354: Glad to see you loved it :) **

**Chloe19Grace13Maeve: Mmm. Well the story's now changed to Tony x Marc because of the votes :) glad to know you liked the fluff though. **

**Guest reviewer: Alright XD**

**kimkimmywrites: No problem there! **

**randomguest101: Thank you... really, it didn't suck? I can be so self-conscious about the chapters it's unbelievable... Merry Christmas to you too! **


	16. The Infection pt1

_Okay, I'm back, for real! And this story will have an ending... if you all really want me to continue it..._

_Sorry for the the extreme hiatus, but I hope you all will like this new introduction to (I think I'm going to change the name of this fanfic again XD sorry)_

**_WARNING: Mentions and actions of incest! _**

* * *

><p><em>It seems what's left of my human side<em>

_Is slowly changing in me_

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes, oh no_

_There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon in me_

_**- Down with the Sickness, Disturbed **_

* * *

><p>Marc and Tony arrived home before anyone noticed they were even gone. Tony didn't say a word to him on the way back, and when they got home he just slipped into bed.<p>

Marc couldn't fall asleep. Something was keeping him up. He stayed awake on the sofa, waiting for the sun to rise. In his hand was a half eaten raw piece of meat, dripping with saliva and blood. Marc found out what he could eat now; raw meat, just like a _fucking_ animal.

Marc felt unbelievably down. It felt like his whole family was somehow against him now: Mom and Dad were disappointed in him - albeit with good reason - Lee, despite his acting, definitely was disgusted with Marc. The genius could see it in his eyes, in the crinkles in his face, in the lies he told Marc. Then there was Tony, he was... undoubtedly bothered by Marc. He may think he's hiding it, but every time Marc could smell a trace of fear on the younger's body. He'd sweat and chuckle with an edge of nervousness. But now after the trip, Tony was going to avoid Marc entirely. Then there was Megan...

Marc sighed, _it's only a matter if time before that goes to the dogs too_.

But she was kind to him, always him. Well, they were twins after all. Marc always felt like he could go to her for anything, he could share his feelings with her... and she wouldn't make fun of him like Tony and Lee would.

Marc smiled at this. She really was the best sister ever.

Marc didn't have any friends at school, the ones he usually talked to were only using him for homework help or advice, sometimes they'd just talk to him because there was no one else around. So his family was all he had, and Marc screwed that up royally.

The genius groaned in annoyance, the depression settling in his being was harsh and cold. Unfeeling. Marc couldn't bring himself to care about anything else... it was... quite terrible. He messed up everything. It was all his fault.

"Marc, what're you doing down here?" Megan's voice sounded exhausted but cut through Marc like ice. The mutant boy looked over his shoulder, hiding the meat behind a pillow in the process, and said, "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

While it was the truth, Megan looked like she didn't believe it. "Alright... So why're you down here?"

"I just needed to clear my mind. I've had a lot of stuff on the brain lately." He knocked his noggin, mock chuckling with a smile. "You know, you can understand right, sis?"

"How would I know?" Came Megan's cold response, "You take off with Tony without telling anyone and you only confess to me about who beat up Scam after Lee _willingly_ told me before you did. What else are you expecting me to know?"

There wasn't a shock alive that could compare to how Marc felt at that moment. He'd jumped from the couch, hair on end and eyes wide. Megan knew about their travels, she knew and was telling Marc about it and such a harsh demeanor. She didn't smell afraid, she was emanating a scent Marc was familiar with: Rage.

"Unlike you, Lee had to tell me everything that's been going on with you. He says you're some kind of a monster," Megan sighed, eyes downcast, "and I'm starting to believe it."

Marc felt his heart stop. He stepped back, hands trembling.

"I only came down here to give you a warning. Just so you won't be surprised tomorrow." If Megan could understand the distraught on Marc's face, she wasn't showing it. "Jerry's sending in a special team to pick you up tomorrow night. I don't know what they'll do but it's to help you."

It was almost as if the world around Marc was shattering, and he was left disconnected with nothing. His voice was eerily even, seeming almost ghostly, "So, you approve of this."

"You need help, Marc. That's all I want for you."

Liar. Marc could smell the sweat on her, or perhaps she was scared. After all, the mutant genius was only inches away from her face. When he'd gotten that close to her, Marc couldn't recall - his legs just moved on their own.

The part of his brain that wasn't conflicted with pain and emotions analyzed his current predicament. Megan's right to be scared was fairly valid, Marc reasoned with himself. He was much taller than her, staring her unblinking in the eyes, and not showing a hint of emotion on his youthful face.

In silent fury Marc slammed his hands against the wall, trapping her in his gaze.

_Oh_. Her breath hitched. Pupils dilated, heart rate increasing exponentially. She's so scared, very scared. Having never seen her twin brother in such a state must be quite... _Oh..._

Somewhere, something in Marc's brain snapped.

"Are you scared of me?" Marc asked. "Tell me the truth, Megan. Are you frightened of me?"

Like the flip of a coin her shaky demeanor hardened. But her heart rate was still increasing, she's _so **scared**_. "No. I'm not."

"Really?" Marc leaned closer to Megan, lips against her neck. Oh did it really matter how close he was to her? How intimately entwined his body was with hers...?

"M-Megan, this feels right to me..." Marc whispered, nuzzling closer to her and teeth grazing her skin. "Like I'm suppose to do this... to you."

Megan stiffened visibly, her body was shaking slightly. "Marc, quit it, what you're doing is-"

"Disgusting, right?" Marc licked Megan's neck, enticing a moan from his twin sister. She tasted salty, warm, and scared. "What does that matter now?"

"God, Marc. You need help." Megan's cry was quickly muffled by the animalistic growl that surged from Marc. The genius lightly grinded himself on Megan, panting at the relief her touch was giving him.

"You... you did this before. Why are you-"

Between placing kisses on her neck, Marc huffed, "Genetically, you are the closet female individual to me. It doesn't have to be female though, but it's because you are my twin that these... instincts, want me to mark you," Marc moaned against her, "_as mine_."

"I thought you were just sleepy that night. I thought you were just too tired to realize what you were doing." Megan's voice sounded panicked when she realized exactly how much danger she was in. "This is sick, Marc. We're twins for heavens sake! Stop it!"

With both hands wrapped around her back Marc pulled Megan closer to him and groaned, "It's for that reason I have to do this... I'm being forced to do this. I think I get it now," Marc mumbled to himself. His body seduced Megan's further, his hand restrained her from moving around too much, fighting against him. "In fact, I want to do this."

There was a weird smile on Marc's face. His hands lucidly caressed Megan's body, eyes twirling with lust and relief gazed at her, like she was a piece of meat. Merely something Marc wanted, and would get. _Right. **Now**_**.**

"Please, Marc. Stop!"

"You hate me, right? You think I'm a monster, isn't that correct, Megan? You want to help me though?" Marc's tone shifted into something dangerous. He yanked her on the couch, lying too close on top of her. Marc ravished her neck, hungrily. Absentmindedly he spread her legs and sat between them, humming at the feelings rushing through him. "Ohhh, Megan, guess how you can help me?"

Megan didn't say anything. She continued to thrash below him, but Marc's enhanced strength proved too much for her.

"First, you can stop struggling because this **is** going to happen."

Marc growled close to her ear before he clenched tighter on Megan's wrist, forcing them to tremble in pain. Finally, just when Marc let his guard down, Megan screamed in agony. Her twin smirked and silenced her by closing the space between them.

Megan scowled in disgust. "Hph! Staaa- PPP..."

Marc lifted himself up and smiled, proudly. "Second, you can shut up already. No one is going to rescue you," Marc scowled, bitterly. "They don't care about you. They'll never come down here to help."

Marc rubbed himself against Megan a little more, before bringing his hand to his zipper. Megan's eyes grew wide with horror and shock. She struggled even more.

Marc smirked. "Finally, you can guess what I am. Come on, **Megan~ _guess..._**"

"You're a monster," Megan whimpered, trying to get out of Marc's freakishly strong grip.

A wicked, dark chuckle eased from Marc's lips. "You've got that right. My dear sister," Marc let out a husky breath, "this is going to feel so good~"

Suddenly something hard and metal hit Marc on the side of his head. Marc gasped in pain, collapsing to the side and off of Megan. He sputtered and coughed, holding his head in his hands.

"You know what you aren't? **Our brother!**" Tony spat with Lee by his side.

Marc looked up at his siblings in clear anger and hurt, problem was he didn't know which to feel. There they were, standing together against Marc. With good reason too, Marc _was_ about to rape his sister. Why wouldn't they be against him?

Thing is, they were against him. They hated him, _wanted him gone_. Shipped off as far away from them to a lab. This hurt the most. _They didn't want him around._

"Okay I don't care what's wrong with you anymore because what you were about to do to Megan," Lee interjected, "that's fucking unforgivable and sick!"

The older brother leapt on top of Marc and punched him. Marc yelped in pain, a sudden dizzy feeling overcame him with the pain. Swaying from side to side, the mutant genius gazed at Megan, his eyes much clearer, and whispered an apology before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><span><strong>XxSaphirezxX:<strong>

I wish I could do that, but I gotta delete a couple of old chapters first... maybe it'll turn out good in the end? Anyways, thanks for your amazing loyalty to this story, no matter how long it takes me to update it, really thanks :) that means a lot!

**Rani:**

Sorry :(

**kimpibiwrites:**

Omg I love Nerd Solution *_* dude, if you need any help whatsoever I'll assist! Really, just ask!

**AdikoKoizumi19:**

Update allowed XD

**Zenzie:**

Hmmm, I honestly don't know why I made him gay the first time. I was just under pressure and did something I didn't want to :( that's primarily why I had to redo this story and get it back on the track I wanted it to be in, the one I planned on. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy this topsy story so much!

**Kitty:**

Your patience is quite amazing :) it's nice you think so much of this story! Thanks!

**anaa:**

Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Alex hills:**

Thank you, sincerely. It means a lot to get a compliment like that :)


	17. The Infection pt2

**A/N: Thanks for still reading this fic even after its long hiatus! If anyone has any questions regarding the story feel free to PM me or put it in a review :) oh and a special thanks for the peeps who are new to Operation: Changes and either favorited or followed it!**

**Reviews are welcome and give me motivation :) please review and share your feels/thoughts!**

**Warning: Serious hating and angst. **

* * *

><p><em>Get up, come on get down with the sickness<em>

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

_**- Down with the Sickness, Disturbed**_

* * *

><p>Marc woke up with a splitting headache. He picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his sore noggin, vaguely feeling a prominent knot hiding in his hair.<p>

"That bad, eh?" Marc groaned. The genius noticed it was morning already, everyone was getting ready for work and school. Looks like this would be another day of the usual; ISS and... well, this would be another day.

Marc trudged himself upstairs and headed to his room, only to find the door locked. "Tony, open the door."

"I don't want to be near you," came Tony's grumpy and sleepy reply. "Go away already."

Marc grumbled, "I have to get ready for school just like you. Come on Tones just-"

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that anymore." Marc's heart vessels must've frozen over because the genius felt overwhelmingly cold, rejection from his younger brother was a shock to him. But not as much as what Tony said next. "... _Freak_."

The war raging in Marc's body was bloody and terrifying; emotions from hurt, anger, and sorrow to isolation, rejection, and numbness fought for control of him. Marc just let the war rage on. He didn't know what to feel anyways, it was better just to let this play through until, eventually, Marc would be on his knees in either pain, despair, or fury.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said go away," Tony cut through Marc's thoughts.

"Those are some awfully rude things you're saying to me, Tony," Marc began, voice quivering. With what, he didn't know.

"You deserve worse."

Marc fell silent.

"You were going to rape Megan, and I saw you smiling when she was trying to get away from you. That's sick. You were really going to do it."

Marc had already left the door. He looked over himself, ragged in his clothes from yesterday, and decided he could just go to school like this. Marc brushed his hair and tended to his hygiene. While brushing his teeth Marc noticed that his canines were a bit sharper than usual. The genius poked at the fangs and grimaced. His condition was worsening, Marc knew this all too well after finally discovering what chemicals doused him.

"It'll only get worse from here on," Marc glanced up, exhausted, and stared at the mirror.

Someone was looking back at him, someone with eyes devoid of motivation and hope - now they were just wasteful sacks of membranes. His hair, despite being brushed, looked wild and untamed, and pale in color. Just like Marc was. It's mouth cracked open, an abyss of nothing but darkness, fangs, and lies.

"Time for school."

He left his backpack behind. He didn't care.

* * *

><p>Marc fell asleep in first period immediately when he sat down. His ISS teacher, Mr. Ham hadn't arrived yet.<p>

His eyes closed and instantly his brain shut down, allowing the dream theater to replace it.

In his sleep, Marc smiled blissfully.

His dreams, though vague and pleasent, filled Marc with such amusement. His body moved around a bit, smile stuck on his lips, until he was bitterly awoken by the movie loving teacher.

"Are you okay, Marcus?"

_Hm, saying my full name like that, concern evident in his voice_. "I'm fine, Mr. Ham," Marc answered, stretching his body in his seat, "just really tired. I had a late night."

The porky teacher seemed to shut up after that and started displaying the movies they'd be watching today. "I've got Frozen~"

Marc forced a smile. "Oh that's good but can I go to the bathroom first?"

Ham waved him off and Marc left the room, darting straight to the boys bathroom in the main hall filled with students. Upon entering the hall Marc felt eyes on him, his superior hearing exposed their whispers to him:

_"Can't believe he almost killed them and didn't get arrested."_

_"How did he make them bleed like that? Damn, Tim, James, and Jason are in the freaking hospital now!"_

_"He's more of a freak than ever."_

_"Freaking piece of ugly ass shit."_

_"He isn't cute. He is ugly, and now he's just weird."_

How... viscously appropriate. It's not like Marc hadn't seen the insults coming, but still... the genius released a shaky sigh, whoever said, "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me," must've had a bad career as a philosopher.

That, and Marc, despite his stoic expression, just didn't have the resolve to shake off the insults, hatred, fear, and anxiety.

_"Wait that's the dork who beat the shit out of them? Well then..."_

Marc backed into his locker and felt the presence of a taller boy on his shoulder. He turned around and blinked, this guy was not only an upperclassman but Sheena's ex-boyfriend, Damian.

"So you like disrupting the natural balance of school society, huh? I don't like that. Nerds should stay nerds. They don't get to roar," Damian growled.

"And why not?" Marc retorted, eyes narrowed. "That's ridiculous anyways. Besides you really don't want to try this right now. You really,_ really_ don't want to." Marc could feel his fangs grind together.

"What can you do? You're in ISS, one more slip up and you're expelled." Damian leaned into Marc's face and sneered, "_What're you going to do,** freak**_?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a freak."

"Everyone begs to differ."

"I'm _not. **I'm not a freak**_."

"You so are. A freak, nerd, ugly," Damian flicked Marc's forehead, "and pathetic. Even your former sibs think that. Look at em!"

Marc turned in Damian's direction and indeed saw Tony, Megan, and Lee talking amongst themselves, completely ignoring the bullying Marc was receiving. "They don't want to talk to you anymore! No one does, freak!"

Something was beating hard and fast in Marc's ribcage, something on the verge of breaking or stopping...

"Yeah! You're the reason why some girls turn lesbian!" Someone on the side added.

"... L-Leave me alone," Marc huffed out, clenching his heart in pain. The genius took in erratic, hard breaths and frowned. His eyes hazy and lost. "Just leave me alone. _Please_."

"I think that's what everyone wants, right?" Damian shouted out for everyone to hear. "Don't we all want Marc Clark to disappear?"

The students bellowed a combined, "YEAH!"

"Well it's unanimous! The students majority has spoken! Democracy rules, nerd!" Damian laughed in Marc's face and hissed with a smirk, "Just go away already, freak."

Maybe Marc hallucinated when he saw this but glancing over Damian's shoulder he saw Megan cringe with worry in her eyes. Did he really see that? Why would she be concerned for someone like him, the very person who hurt her?

Unable to tell, Marc collapsed backwards against the lockers and suddenly felt his head throb with fresh pain. He held both hands on his chest, struggling to breathe as a tight feeling overwhelmed him.

He needed to get out of here. Get out quick and right now. It was too much. Just... too much...

"Sh-shut up... just be quiet already. You don't know anything!" Marc snarled through ragged breaths. "Don't make such a racket when you don't even know what's going on!"

Suddenly Marc was punched into the lockers. He gasped in pain, and for an instant stopped breathing altogether. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"Don't pretend like you're the boss around here, freak." Damian's last words were before he strutted off with a smirk. The rest of the students laughed in mockery before heading off to their classes, the Clark sibs apparently leaving too.

Marc was left in the hallway fighting to catch his breath. He shuttered with anxiety as the headache exploded with new, red pain. His heart thundering and trembling for air, but Marc just couldn't calm down enough. The genius slammed his fist into the ground and let out a weak, fabled cry. In the corner of his eye he caught a figure standing in complete black around a corner.

A man in black. Obviously a spy... wait... a spy here? Marc scowled, digging his nails through his seizing chest. Megan did say WOOHP agents would come to get him... _take him to a lab..._

_Prod him._

No. _Help him._

Right?

... Experiment on him._ Use him._

Just like that monster.

With gnashed fangs Marc growled and lifted himself off the ground. He glared at the special agent, despite having a hard time breathing, and walked away.

Help him? _No_.

Take him against his will? _Without a doubt_.

If there was one thing Marc Clark was not, and would never be, it was stupid.

_I'm the spy here, I specialize and esponiage and being the predator. _Marc hobbled back to the ISS room. _I will not be prey._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rani1597<strong>

^.^ It was going to happen eventually. The pressure is seriously on.

**Imaginationisthekey354**

Good "wow' or really bad "wow"? :(


	18. The Infection pt3

**Don't try to deny what you feel**

**It seems that all that was good has died**

**And is decaying in me**

**Will you give in to me?**

**It seems you're having some trouble**

**In dealing with these changes**

**Living with these changes, oh no**

**The world is a scary place**

**Now that you've woken up the demon in me**

_**- Down With the Sickness, Disturbed**_

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, but Marc had snuck out of ISS to put his mission into action. Mr. Ham was asleep.<p>

For at least half an hour, Marc wandered around the school. Eventually he stopped in front of Southside's cafeteria meat locker; the perfect scene for his mission to take place.

He picked the lock easily, courtesy of his amazing spy skills. Marc slipped inside, making sure no one else saw him. It was cold inside, but Marc was wearing his usual blue hoodie.

The Antarctic room looked exactly like a slaughterhouse factory would; meat, pigs, and knifes hanging from the ceiling like balloons and streamers. What a party this was going to be, Marc smirked dangerously.

His hands wrapped a giant piece of raw meat and brought it to his face. He sniffed it, savoring the raw, metallic scent that blooded his nose then sank his teeth into it. His teeth must be sharp for this reason, to tear and devour his nourishment.

Marc ripped at the meat with animal frustration. When it touched his tongue Marc moaned in delight. The taste, though the idea was horrifying, was simply delicious. He swallowed every piece he tore into and barely stopped to breathe. Finally he was feeling full. There was complete satisfaction and filling.

However, Marc couldn't help but think of how weird this must look. A teenager devouring raw meat, he must've looked like a zombie from The Walking Dead. His hand reached slowly for a butcher knife hanging in his view. He gripped it, continuing to eat his meal, then threw it off to the side.

A pained grunt resonated through the meat locker. Marc sneered and chuckled darkly, his shot was right on target. He tore himself away from the meat and walked over to the bleeding WOOHP agent on the floor, the knife lodged in his stomach.

"Mission complete," Marc murmured, licking his lips and tasting the leftover blood on him. "Let me guess, you've come to take me, right?"

The agent coughed up blood but nodded.

"You're a terrible spy. I heard you all the time near me. I can smell you too. You smell like dog and play doh," Marc thought for a second then smiled, kindly. "Oh! You have a dog and children, right?"

The agent nodded again, his body trembling as Marc crept on top of him.

"And you want to see them again... I get that. I really do. You're just doing your job. Ordered by your boss - _our_ boss - to take me in." Marc snickered, a hint of menace I his tone. "I really do understand you, but I'm afraid my empathy expired days ago. So, I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it."

The agent tried his best to struggle. Marc slapped his hand on the agent's temples and held his head still. The genius mused, "Unless you give me some information on what Jerry actually planned on doing to me, I may just let you go. In fact why don't you tell me everything you know~"

The agent cringed then spat in Marc's face. The mix of blood and saliva slid down Marc's cheek as he smelled its irony, tangy scent. He smirked. "Have it your way."

But Marc with his intent of killing were shocked. At the last minute the agent whipped out his tazer and jabbed it into Marc's side. The brunette howled in gasping pain, convulsing off of the agent and on the floor.

The agent grinned and started to get up. On his trembling feet he started towards the door but cringed frozen in place as a ravenous snarl ripped the air.

"_You motherfucker_," Marc growled, holding on to a counter to support himself. The genius trembling violently and was gasping for his breath, his hand clenched his chest and squeezed. Sweat was beading down his forehead, his skin looked unnaturally clammy and sick, and through narrowed, deathly eyes he hissed, "Why don't you all just leave me alone? I can solve this on my own! I'm not a freak..."

_Yeah, he's the geek of the family. He's so smart it's sort of freaky._

**I'm not a freak.** A shattering crack resounded in the meat locker. Marc's eyes widened with an odd mix of disbelief and shock. He wanted to scream, for some reason. Because there was pain flaring in his face and body. But he couldn't scream, for some reason. He hunched, agonized with pain that just wouldn't fucking leave him be.

A viscous pained growl ripped through Marc's lips. His face felt misshapen, his fangs felt longer and sharper, jutting out of his mouth... snout. His nose and mouth were elongated, but he felt deformed. Marc tugged at his hair with his claws like a madman, taken over by the pain and fury rampaging through him.

Gritting his fangs Marc glared at the agent and crept towards him like a lion. His back hunched as if he were trying to walk on all fours.

This sudden change. A new shift, Marc felt pained and fury, so much that he could just rip his own body apart. Oh, _oh. _That isn't how it's suppose to be. He _was_ pain. He was fury. He was powerful. He was an animal. And he would tear this man that reeked of his own piss _apart_.

The agent fell on his bottom and scooted back frantically. "Dear God, don't do this."

Saliva dripped from Marc's lips. He pounced on the agent and curled his fingers around his neck then growled, his eyes closed and body shook. Marc looked in pain but and as his claws dug into the agent's throat and drew blood, Marc flinched.

His nose twitched. The scent of blood flowed into his nostrils like perfume and, oh God, Marc shivered with wanting. He smelled something delicious. Mouth watering sustenance. A delicacy just teasing on his taste bugs. Before Marc knew it his fangs were digging into the agent's neck. The WOOHP spy struggled violently against Marc but the latter was so much stronger. Freakishly stronger.

"I'll tell you everything! I swear! I'll tell you the truth! I swear it - just don't!"

And the blood leaking into his mouth cut the agent off.

* * *

><p>... this was odd.<p>

And bad. Very bad too.

When Marc gained full control over himself he realized two things. One, he lost control of himself and killed a man. Two, the WOOHP agent was going to spill everything and Marc didn't listen because _he lost control of himself._

Both were equally bad, and the agent lied a few feet away in bloody, disfigured pieces. It was like he was cake crust with melting red icing. Marc was lying on his back, blood on his mouth, body back to normal, and his hunger "mysteriously" satisfied.

It was bad. He knew it was bad. This was really really bad. But that didn't stop the relieved smile on Marc's face or his hand rubbing his tummy. The spy chuckled darkly and ran his teeth along his fangs, loving the aftertaste of blood and sharp ferocity feel. "That was good, really good... in fact, why do I want to go back to being..."

Normal. Average Marc Clark, the school's unofficial tutor, the nerd, the most voted to be single for the rest of his life. Why would he go back to being that way? His family hated him now, Megan wouldn't forgive him, Tony wont even look at him, and Lee _stabbed him in the fucking back. _That motherfucker, brawn without brains or feelings or understanding...

Why would Marc want to go back to that?

It was terrible. He'd be outcasted, hated, alone... more so than he was now.

So, why would he go back to that...?  
>...<p>

..

... "Something's wrong." The words were small and brief but summed up the nagging little voice in his head. "I need to fix this. I'm not right..."

_But what was bad about being wrong? _

"Something is wrong. Very wrong." Marc felt his face where the muzzle had grown and squeezed lightly. "I need to fix this because I... can't... I don't..."

Want to hurt the same people who forsakened you? Who hurt you, knowing they were all you had?

"I don't want to hurt them." Marc said as if it were a question. He was uncertain. And for someone like him, uncertainty is a like a new road. It could end badly or lead him down something far worse. Uncertainty is not equal, it's a variable with unlimited potential. Both good or bad.

All he could do was try out his uncertainty, try to fix what was wrong with him. And make sure everything would on a high note because Marc really _did not want to hurt them. _

The genius stood up, wiping the blood off his mouth and glimpsed over the pile of flesh and bones. His eyes fell, quivering a small, "I'm so sorry." Even if he couldn't feel the remorse behind the apology. Marc walked out quickly before anyone could see him and went to work on figuring out a cure.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Skyelight72<strong>

**You love it that much? I'm doing something right! Thank you sincerely! Sorry, I'm not doing MarcxTony anymore :( I couldn't get a feel for them.**

**AdikoKoizumi19**

**Thank you :)**

**Imaginationisthekey354**

**Lol no, you're cool. Every time I get a 'wow' I'm confused so it's fine! Thank you :)**

**Guest**

**I'll try updating every week if I can, no promises though :( sorry**

**Bonbonnie2636**

**I plan on it :) thanks**

**Bonnie**

**I will, don't worry :D**


	19. The Infection pt4

**Madness has now come over me**

_**- Down with the Sickness, Disturbed**_

* * *

><p>Marc slipped into the cafeteria unnoticed. He wasn't suppose to be here but he needed to talk with Megan, Lee, and Tony. This was their lunch period - their, as in Marc too. He should be with them here and not imprisoned in ISS. He wished he could be with them, so badly.<p>

"What do you want?" Lee was the first to notice him before Marc noticed them, sitting with sacked lunches. "You're not even suppose to be here."

Tony and Megan were glowering at him, Lee was leering dreadfully. If looks could kill Marc would be disintegrated on the spot. But Marc forced his voice to work and responded, "I-I just wanted to tell you all that I know what I'm doing isn't right. I know and I'm really sorry. I'm sorry to all of you. I'm really sorry, Megan."

Marc brought his face down to hide his tearing up eyes. Despite not seeing their expressions the response was callous and quick.

"Are you serious? Do you think an apology is going to make this better?" Lee fumed.

But Marc cringed, taking it and waiting for Megan's response.

"I thought you were the smart one, Marc. Apologizing is... I... guess it's good you know..." Tony seemed to trail off on his words then he came back, furious. "But what you did was so wrong!"

"What else can I do but apologize?" Marc found himself getting upset. "I'm... I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with me on. My. Own." So I can stay with you guys. "What else do you want from me?"

"For you to go away. Just go away and never come back." Megan finally spoke but her words didn't heal Marc's heart, only shattered it further. "Tony told us that you ate a dog, lied to him, and I know you're the one who demolished Scam. Then you put those eighth graders in the hospital... I realize now that you were going to actually kill them. A-And you... you almost raped me, Marc."

She was crying now, with fierce angry tears. They burned Marc horribly and stepped backwards, shocked, hurt, and angry himself. "I hate you. We all hate you. Just please go away."

Words jumbled on Marc's tongue. Not a sound could be spoken. So Marc decided to reach out to Megan with hollow, pained eyes. The first time, in a long time, he's ever felt regret since the Incident.

"Megan, please..."

Megan flinched away from his touch, and for a moment fear shocked in her eyes. Marc staggered backwards as if he had just been burned. The raging pounding in his chest felt numb and stuffy.

"Don't you touch her!"

Lee's outcry must've alerted the entire cafeteria, and certainly grabbed Marc's attention; but as Lee might've thought his reaction would've been to stagger away, Marc did the complete, twisted opposite.

He bared his sharper rows of teeth, shot his hand out and grabbed Lee's head, and slammed it down on the table. Frustration boiled in Marc's throat as he lowered to his brother's ear and hissed, "Haven't you said enough, Lee?"

The stinging in Marc's eyes streamed down his face. He growled, "Isn't this enough for you?"

"Not yet."

In that time Lee wrenched out of Marc's grip and hurled himself over the table. He tackled Marc to the floor, both brothers grunted at the forceful impact. Before Marc could speak a word Lee's fist swung at his jaw.

Marc grunted and stiffened at the pain bursting in his mouth. It didn't stop there. The blows just kept coming and coming and hurting and coming and hurting and hurting and hurting and when was Lee going to stop?

Marc tasted blood, the flavor so horribly familiar to him. Rarely his own though. It was usually others, tangy and fresh and rich on his tongue like the dog's and Scam's and the bullies' and that agent's, and Lee's. Maybe...

The taste of the blood was bitter and plain, like stale crackers and sour grape juice. His blood was repulsive, of course it would be, a tiny voice scowled. Marc let Lee punch him until he felt his face go numb and heard the crowd of students gasp and observe a fight among brothers, close siblings - best friends.

One of Marc's only friend. He was grateful the blood from his bruises covered the tears burning his eyes and cheeks.

Eventually someone pulled Lee off of Marc giving him enough time to stand up and taste the blood in his mouth. Marc vaguely listened to the argument unfolding between Lee and a teacher. He didn't care much anymore.

It was like a black hole had opened up inside of Marc. It was lifeless and cold, unfeeling and just destroyed everything in existence. Just like him, Marc supposed with a shaky shrug. The teacher started yelling at Marc, ordering him back into the ISS room. The teen didn't falter, no longer could he stomach having his siblings glare at him with such loathing. It was sickly ironic to Marc, so much so that he chuckled with a bitter tone. The sobs had died, leaving a bleeding scar that just bled and hurt. So much.

The teen trudged out of the lunchroom. Vaguely he was aware of physical pain in his stomach, but he didn't care much about it now. He didn't care about anything anymore, not even himself because what was he now without them?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bballer<span>**

**There'll be more, there's at least 15 chapters left :) thank you!**

**PurpleBlanket101**

**I think it'll be more onesided!Marc x Megan. Mostly because Marc can't control his feelings for her, if you've ever seen Resident Evil where Birkin is infected with the G-Virus and he goes after his sister it's like that. Maybe I'll add an OC to this... Thank you very much!**


End file.
